The Last Clans
by Kyuushirou
Summary: "Jika kau tidak bisa membunuhku, lebih baik kita mati bersama iya kan Misaki...,"/Kepala oren itu kembali lagi menatap Fushimi, ia melihat sang vampir mencabut pedangnya dan mengarahkannya di belakang tubuh Yata. Fushimi merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yata, ia berniat menusuk Yata bersama dirinya./Jleb!/Akankah semuanya berakhir dengan bahagia?/SaruMi/Yaoi/Chap End Up/RnR?
1. Tsugi no Tatakaiga Matteru!

_A/N : Karena banyak yang request Kyuu untuk buat fic SaruMi lagi, kali ini Kyuu buat fic genre vampire dan sihir, semoga kalian suka :')_

* * *

**K Project © GoRa & GoHands**

**The Last Clans © Kyuushirou**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo, miss typo, EYD, gaje, aneh, shonen-ai, dll.**

**Rated : T **

**Pair : SaruMi, MikoRei, ... dsb. (Ada yang mau request pair yang lain?)**

**Summary : Klan merah yang manusia, klan biru yang vampire. Mereka hidup rukun dan akhirnya berperang karena kesalahpahaman. Kedua klan pun musnah, 100 tahun kemudian Yata dan Fushimi bangun dan hilang ingatan. Mereka berdua memutuskan utk masuk asrama, belajar sihir sambil mencari ingatannya. Mereka berdua tidak tahu, bahwa takdir mereka bisa mengubah dunia./YAOI/Dilanjut setelah lebaran XD**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**-Tsugi no Tatakai ga Matteru!-**

Sesosok manusia berjubah serba hitam sedang berjalan santai ke arah hutan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan gerakan lembut yang mengakibatkan jubah hitamnya bergerak seirama dengan langkahnya. Seukir senyuman sinis tak kunjung lepas dari bibir tipisnya. Ia makin menyeringai akan ide-nya yang begitu cemerlang. Ya, tujuannya kini adalah pergi ke sebuah altar di hutan terlarang ini.

Kenapa hutan ini disebut hutan terlarang? Karena tidak ada satu pun orang yang bisa masuk ke hutan dan kembali dengan selamat, kecuali orang itu memang memiliki kekuatan sihir yang sangat besar. Sosok itu terus masuk ke tengah hutan, di tangannya ia telah membawa sebuah bola kristal transparan yang cantik dan entah digunakan untuk apa. Ia tak peduli akan suara-suara aneh di dalam hutan ini, ia tak peduli jika memang dirinya tak bisa keluar dari hutan ini dengan selamat. Satu-satunya hal yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah sebuah rencana untuk menghancurkan persatuan antara klan merah dan klan biru.

Seringainya makin lebar saat bola mata miliknya menemukan sebuah altar yang sudah tak di urus dan sangat kotor dengan berbagai macam tumbuhan yang melilit di sekitar lantainya. Sosok itu tidak peduli akan tumbuhan atau keadaan altar itu, yang jelas ia harus segera melakukan upacara.

"Dengan ini kedua klan akan saling bermusuhan dan segera lenyap dari muka bumi ini hahahaha..." Sosok itu tertawa laknat seraya mendongkakkan kepalanya ke atas langit, rencana yang telah ia susun selama setahun ini sudah di depan mata dan pasti akan berhasil.

Kira-kira apa yang direncanakan sosok itu?

-o0o-

Di halaman tempat tinggal klan biru yang mewah dan berwarna serba biru dan hitam saat ini sedang terjadi sebuah peperangan yang dimulai oleh klan merah.

BLAR

BUAGH

CRASH

Klan merah terus melancarkan serangan secara membabi buta dan tidak mendengarkan perkataan dari klan biru. Kedua klan terpaksa berperang, saling pukul, saling melempar sihir, dan saling memaki. Kelihatannya pertarungan mereka sudah tak bisa diakhiri dengan mudah.

"Hei kau klan merah! Kenapa kalian menyerang kami tiba-tiba!" Seru salah seorang dari klan biru, ia memiliki warna rambut coklat yang senada dengan warna matanya. Ia memperhatikan klan merah yang terus menyerang tanpa jeda dan akhirnya ikut melawan karena kewalahan.

Seseorang dari klan merah mengeluarkan aura merahnya dan menunjuk sosok dari klan biru tadi dengan lantang. "Menyerang kami tiba-tiba? Heh! Jangan bercanda! Justru kalian yang telah membunuh hampir lima puluh orang dari klan kami! Dasar vampire brengsek!" Amuknya kemudian mulai menyerang sosok klan biru tadi.

Sementara itu sosok yang dipanggil 'vampire' itu berpikir sejenak. Apa? Membunuh lima puluh orang dari mereka? Apa maksudnya? Ia termenung dan tidak percaya kalau klan-nya telah berbuat seperti itu. "KAMI TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN HAL KEJI SEPERTI ITU!" Bentaknya sambil meninju sosok dari klan merah tadi hingga ia terpental.

"GRR! JANGAN BERBOHONG KAU! DASAR VAMPIRE KURANG AJAR! HYAA!" Sosok tadi kembali menyerang tanpa berpikir. "Dasar vampire tidak tahu terima kasih, sudah untung kami dijadikan makanan kalian agar kalian tidak memangsa manusia. Lalu ini balasan dari kalian huh? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! TERIMA INI!"

BLAR

Sosok dari klan biru itu terpental jauh, ia mencoba berdiri dan menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut mulutnya. Sekali lagi, ia tidak percaya tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang menjadi lawannya, namun ia tak bisa terus diam saja. Akhirnya sepasang taring khas vampire telah muncul, ia sudah tak bisa mengendalikan sifat manusia-nya lagi, bola matanya dengan ganas melirik semua temannya yang juga sudah kehilangan kendali, ia menyeringai dan mulai menebas sosok dari klan merah itu dan mencicipi darah yang menempel di jarinya akibat tebasan tadi. Nikmat.

-o0o-

Di sebuah istana tempat pemimpin dari klan biru, kini telah berdiri dua orang yang saling membelakangi. Yang satu ketua dari klan biru yang merupakan vampire darah murni berambut biru kehitaman dipadu ungu dan yang satu lagi adalah ketua dari klan merah yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan nama klannya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukan ini." Ketua dari klan biru itu memulai pembicaraan yang semula hening seraya membalikan badan.

Pemimpin dari klan merah juga ikut berbalik dan menatap vampire di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga muncul sebuah aura merah yang menyelimuti kepalan tangannya, ia tersenyum sinis. "Tidak mengerti? Aku pikir kau itu orang yang cerdas. Ternyata tidak sama sekali."

Blar!

Sebuah bola sihir berwarna merah terbang hampir menyentuh wajah dari sang vampire. Ketua dari klan biru berkacamata itu sedikit menggeram karena niat baiknya di sia-siakan begitu saja oleh sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menyerang kami? Bukankah kita dulu rukun?" Tanyanya sambil menatap sosok di hadapannya lekat.

Pemimpin dari klan merah itu mengangkat bahu dan tertawa sinis. "Kau yang memulainya, Munakata!"

Cring!

Pemimpin dari klan merah itu memberikan serangan lagi pada vampire tersebut. Vampire yang dipanggil Munakata berhasil menghindar dengan mudah, ia menutup matanya seraya menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah jika ini maumu, Suoh!"

-o0o-

"Hahaha, kau tak akan pernah bisa mengejarku Misaki~" Tantang seorang remaja yang sedang melompat-lompat di antara batang pepohonan, jubah biru mewah yang ia pakai ikut terbang dan menambah kesan kalau remaja itu bukan manusia biasa.

Remaja yang dipanggil Misaki kian mengeluarkan auranya dan menggertakan gigi-giginya dengan kuat. Ia SANGAT benci pada sosok yang terus berlari di depannya. Rasanya dirinya ingin segera menyumpal mulut orang yang dikejarnya itu dengan kaos kaki yang tidak dicuci selama satu minggu, atau kalau tidak menyumpalnya dengan kain pel bekas membersihkan kandang sapi. Pokoknya dirinya ingin orang yang dikejarnya menderita, itu saja!

Remaja berjubah biru itu menoleh dan menatap lekat orang yang mengejarnya. "Kenapa kau diam saja Mi~sa~ki~"

Bang!

Blar!

Krak!

Sosok yang mengejar tadi terus melempar bola aura merahnya. "DIAM KAU! JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGIL NAMAKU SEPERTI ITU LAGI!" Ia menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya erat aura disekeliling tubuhnya makin membesar dan menyeruak ke segala arah. "Apakah kemampuanmu hanya melompat dari pohon ke pohon yang lain? Kau benar-benar seorang Monyet ya? Pantas saja namamu Monyet!" Sindirnya seraya tersenyum puas.

Sosok berjubah biru yang berasal dari klan biru itu menghentikan lompatannya dan berdiri di atas sebuah pohon yang cukup besar, ia menoleh dan nampak tidak suka dengan ejekan yang dilontarkan lawannya.

"Aah~ kau bahkan tidak pernah bisa mengejarku, kau sebut dirimu itu seorang pangeran hm? Misaki~" Ejek vampire yang juga keturunan darah murni itu sambil tersenyum mencemooh yang bila dilihat oleh siapa pun akan langsung jengah.

"Diam kau Monyet brengsek! Mana ada seorang pangeran yang memiliki nama Monyet! Pasti kerajaan itu isinya Monyet asli semua. Che-" sindir remaja dari klan merah. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada seraya tersenyum sinis.

Vampire yang memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam itu menyeringai, ternyata sosok di hadapannya bisa menggunakan otaknya juga, ia pikir Misaki tidak bisa berpikir seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, pemikiran Misaki masih sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Dengan cepat vampire itu berpindah tempat ke belakang Misaki, kemudian ia mencengkramnya dengan kuat. "Sebenarnya kenapa klan merah menyerang hm?" Tanyanya sambil menghirup bau Misaki yang ia sukai. Ya, bau darah yang manis dan terkadang selalu membuat dirinya hilang kendali.

Misaki berontak dan mencoba menginjak-injak vampire di belakangnya. "_Baka_ Saru! Kalian yang telah menyerang kami dan membunuh anggota kami! Brengsek! Lepas!" Misaki semakin tidak enak dengan vampire dibelakangnya yang terus membenamkan wajahnya di sekitar lekuk lehernya, bagaimana pun juga Misaki belum pernah digigit oleh vampire mana pun. Meskipun klan-nya bisa disebut sebagai 'makanan' vampire, tapi dirinya tidak pernah mendonorkan darahnya sekalipun, ketua bilang dirinya belum dewasa.

Vampire yang dipanggil Saru terdiam sejenak dan melepas cengkramannya, ia menatap Misaki dengan pandangan yang penuh arti. "Hanya karena itu? Ck, kalian hanya membuang tenaga, sepertinya kami memang harus membunuh kalian semua dan setelah itu memangsa manusia biasa. Iya kan Misaki~"

"KAU!" Desis Misaki tidak terima seraya menjaga jarak dari Saru. "Sebelum kau melakukan itu, kau akan mati di sini!" Misaki mulai mengeluarkan auranya dalam jumlah banyak, Saru tersenyum sinis melihatnya. Ya, sejak ia melihatnya dirinya sudah langsung tertarik akan bau darah yang ada di sana, namun sampai saat ini dirinya tak bisa bilang atau pun memintanya. Karena ia juga merasa senang bisa mengejeknya dan mengerjainya. Sikap yang sangat membingungkan bukan?

Lalu apakah semuanya akan berakhir dengan aksi saling bunuh seperti ini?

Bwuuushh

Tiba-tiba sebuah angin kencang datang dan membuat Misaki maupun Saru menghentikan aura masing-masing. Kemudian mereka berdua merasakan guncangan yang hebat pada bumi ini, saking kuatnya guncangan itu, sebagian pohon pun ikut tumbang. Baik Misaki dan Saru memilih untuk hinggap –bukan berarti seekor burung ok?- di pohon yang lain.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tepat saat Misaki berucap kata itu, sebuah cahaya putih keemasan muncul dari langit yang mengakibatnya pandangan mereka berdua mengabur. Bukan hanya penglihatan, semua energi yang mereka miliki pun lenyap, akhirnya mereka pun terjatuh dari pohon dan pingsan di sana.

Saru yang masih bisa membuka matanya menoleh ke arah Misaki dengan susah payah. Meskipun otaknya berpikir tentang 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' namun hatinya tidak bisa lepas dari Misaki, ia sedikit tersenyum lembut dan menutup kedua matanya. Jika hidupnya berakhir seperti ini, ia hanya ingin meminta satu harapan.

"Aku harap, aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Misaki..."

.

.

.

.

.

Seratus tahun kemudian...

Peperangan antara klan biru dan klan merah satu abad yang lalu kini menjadi sebuah legenda yang patut untuk masyarakat ketahui. Masyrakat bercerita bahwa dulu telah terjadi peperangan antara klan merah dan klan biru karena sebuah kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara keduanya.

Cerita ini dimulai saat seorang anak buah dari klan biru membunuh lima puluh orang dari anggota klan merah. Tidak terima anggotanya dibunuh bergitu saja, klan merah pun menyerang. Kedua klan terlibat dalam pertarungan yang sengit, namun di tengah pertarungan tiba-tiba saja sebuah cahaya muncul yang menyebabkan semua orang dari klan merah atau biru langsung kehilangan kekuatannya dan jatuh. Secara perlahan tubuh mereka menghilang dan menjadi bubuk cahaya yang terbang ke langit. Masyarakat juga tidak tahu dari mana asal cahaya itu, masalah cahaya itu masih menjadi misteri sampai saat ini.

Ada yang bertanya bahwa dulunya klan merah dan biru itu rukun? Ya, dulu mereka bersahabat dan tidak bertentangan. Klan biru yang berisi kawanan vampire, pasti membutuhkan darah untuk kelangsungan hidupnya. Dan hanya darah dari klan merahlah yang cocok untuk mereka. Akhirnya mereka menjalin kerja sama. Klan biru yang bisa meminum darah mereka dengan syarat agar klan biru tidak pernah menyerang manusia biasa. Dan selama bertahun-tahun mereka hidup rukun dengan kondisi seperti itu. Ya, kondisi di mana klan biru yang sangat tergantung pada klan merah.

Kenapa klan merah dijadikan 'makanan' tetap untuk klan biru? Karena klan merah memiliki kekuatan yang hampir sebanding dengan vampire meskipun mereka itu hanya manusia biasa.

Berbicara soal nama klan merah dan klan biru. Itu dinamakan seperti itu, karena aura mereka memang berwarna seperti itu. Dulu, seratus tahun yang lalu sihir di dunia ini hanya terdapat warna merah dan biru saja, itu pun tidak setiap manusia memilikinya, hanya orang-orang terpilihlah yang mampu mengendalikan sihir atau aura tersebut. Atau lebih tepatnya karena faktor keturunan.

Dan kini, karena klan merah atau pun klan biru sudah tidak tersisa lagi di dunia ini. Para manusia pun menemukan energi lain yang bisa digunakan oleh mereka, ya energi berwarna ungu. Orang-orang yang memakainya tidak bisa disebut klan ungu, karena siapa pun dan dari mana pun orang tersebut boleh mamakainya bila bisa. Karena yang disebut klan itu di dunia ini hanyalah orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan darah atau saudara.

Sekarang vampire sudah tidak ada lagi, manusia bisa hidup dengan damai dan tentram. Meskipun sihir ungu masih diragukan pemakaiannya, tapi masyarakat senang memakainya, padahal mereka tidak tahu dari mana asal warna ungu itu. Sebenarnya dari mana energi ungu yang mereka gunakan?

-o0o-

Di sebuah hutan yang tidak berpenghuni, terdapat dua sosok yang terbaring lemah di bawah pohon, baju mereka sudah terkena lumut. Kondisi dua sosok itu pun sangat berantakan, dimulai dengan rambut mereka yang acak-acakan dan sedikit panjang.

Sinar mentari siang yang menerobos masuk di sela-sela pohon mengenai tubuh mereka berdua yang hanya berjarak satu meter. Sosok yang berambut hitam kebiruan membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya. Awalnya pandangannya kabur, namun perlahan menjelas meski tidak begitu jelas. Ia bangkit dan terduduk tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh sebuah benda. Kemudian ia mengambil benda itu yang ternyata adalah kacamatanya.

Setelah ia memakainya ia menemukan sosok remaja lainnya yang masih tertidur dengan polosnya, poninya yang panjang menghalangi remaja berkacamata tadi untuk melihat seluruh wajahnya. Dirinya termenung, ia menoleh ke arah pepohonan yang tumbuh dengan lebat. Yang ia masalahkan, ia tidak mengingat apapun selain namanya.

"Ugh..." Sosok yang tadi tidur sekarang terbangun dan nampak mengucek matanya, bola matanya terarah pada remaja berkacamata tadi. Mereka saling berpandangan dalam diam, mereka mencoba menganalisa apa yang terjadi. "Uhm.. kau siapa?" Tanyanya polos.

"..." Remaja berkacamata tetap diam dan memilih untuk memperhatikan pakaian yang ia pakai. Ia semakin bingung, dari pakaian ini sangat mewah meski terlihat lecek, sebenarnya siapa dirinya?

"Ah? Kenapa kau diam saja? Namaku Yata Misaki, salam kenal." Yata menjulurkan lengannya sambil tersenyum manis. Akhirnya remaja itu ikut menjulurkan tangannya dan mereka saling berjabat tangan.

"Fushimi Saruhiko. Apakah kau ingat sesuatu?" Tanya Fushimi datar sambil menatap Yata lekat. Dirinya tidak tahu apa yang merasuki pikirannya, tapi sosok dihadapannya sekarang menurutnya sangat um, apa ya, berbeda dengan orang yang ia kenal dulu. Dulu? Eh? Fushimi menyentuh keningnya, ia tak bisa mengingat apapun tentang tebakannya.

Yata mengangkat bahu dengan santai, lalu berdiri setelah Fushimi melepas jabatan tangan itu. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku lupa semuanya. Yang aku ingat hanya namaku saja, selain itu lupa." Yata menghembuskan napasnya berat. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyanya sambil melirik ke arah Fushimi yang sedang diam termenung.

"Sama..." Ujarnya pelan setengah berbisik. Pemuda berambut oranye itu memiringkan wajahnya dan memainkan poninya yang sudah panjang, ia meniup poninya yang sudah sepanjang hidung. _Sepertinya aku harus memotong poni ini_, batinnya. Lalu ia melihat Fushimi yang masih diam tak bergerak, dilihat dari wajahnya ia berusaha untuk mengingat sesuatu.

Pluk

Tangan Yata menepuk pundak Fushimi, ia tersenyum manis sambil mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Fushimi yang sedikit membelakan matanya. "Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, dari pada terus diam di hutan ini lebih baik kita cari makan, aku lapar~" Ajak Yata setengah merengek. Fushimi mengerutkan dahinya, ini aneh. Padahal mereka baru pertama bertemu, lalu kenapa remaja di depannya tampak sangat bersikap akrab padanya? Apakah sifatnya memang sok akrab?

"Hei? Heloo~" Yata mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Fushimi, cowok berkacamata itu terkejut dan menatap wajah Yata yang hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dari wajahnya. "Kenapa melamun? Berpikirnya nanti saja, ayo cari makan~" Yata kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Fushimi tanpa persetujuan dari pemiliknya. Fushimi hanya diam, ia merasakan genggaman tangan Yata yang begitu hangat sampai terasa masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Tidak lama kemudian Yata dan Fushimi menemukan sebuah sungai, tanpa pikir panjang Yata langsung membuka bajunya dan masuk ke dalam sungai hanya dengan memakai celananya. Fushimi entah mengapa jadi meneguk ludah saat melihat Yata yang tidak memakai bajunya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dirinya sangat nyaman bisa bersama Yata meskipun ia tidak ingat apapun.

"Oi! Daripada melamun sebaiknya kau cari kayu bakar!" Seru Yata sambil membawa beberapa ikan di tangannya. Remaja biru itu mengangguk dan segera pergi untuk mencari kayu bakar. Ia sudah tidak penasaran lagi tentang apa dan siapa dirinya, yang jelas ia hanya ingin terus bersama Yata.

Matahari telah terbenam dan digantikan oleh bulan. Saat ini mereka berdua telah membuat api unggun dan sedang memakan ikan bakar. Yata dengan semangat memakan ikan hasil tangkapannya dengan lahap, rasa lapar yang tadi ia rasakan hilang oleh rasa kenyang. Tidak sengaja ekor matanya menemukan Fushimi yang sedang menatap ikan itu dengan pandangan tidak minat. "Saruhiko? Kau tidak suka ikan?"

Fushimi menoleh ke arah Yata, ada sebesit rasa aneh ketika namanya diucapkan oleh Yata. "Tidak, aku hanya tidak minat makan." Jawabnya seadanya, ia tidak ingin bilang kalau dirinya tidak suka dengan makanan ini dan ingin segera membuangnya. Fushimi bangkit dan berjalan menuju sungai, rasa haus yang sangat besar telah memanipulasi kerongkongannya agar diisi air. Entah keberapa kalinya Fushimi meminum air sungai yang jernih itu, tapi dirinya masih tetap haus, padahal perutnya sudah kenyang oleh air. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu sangat pucat," Yata menghampiri Fushimi dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia meneliti wajah Fushimi dalam diam, wajah yang pucat, kulit yang juga pucat, kalau seperti ini, kondisi Fushimi bisa disebut hantu atau mayat hidup karena kulitnya terlalu putih untuk ukuran manusia biasa.

Menggeleng adalah jawaban dari Fushimi. Yata menghela napas panjang kemudian menatap langit malam yang indah. "Aku tidak tahu soal masa lalu kita seperti apa, apakah kita berteman atau bermusuhan. Yang jelas untuk sekarang aku percaya padamu bahwa kau bukan orang yang jahat." Fushimi yang melihat senyuman manis Yata terarah padanya, membuat hatinya menghangat seketika. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa merasakan perasaan ini, tapi Fushimi tahu melihat Yata yang tersenyum membuat rasa hausnya sedikit menghilang.

"Ayo kita tidur!"

-o0o-

Deg

"Suoh, aura ini..." Ucap seorang pria beriris ungu dibalik lensa kacamatanya. Orang yang dipanggil menoleh dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku rasa takdir mereka akan segera dimulai..." Suoh kemudian melirik ke luar jendela. Sudah seratus tahun dirinya bisa hidup bersama Munakata. Ia berjanji bahwa dirinya akan menemukan orang yang telah menjebak mereka berdua, sehingga seluruh klan mereka musnah tak tersisa.

Satu-satunya harapan yang ia percayai adalah bahwa keturunan dari klan merah dan klan biru akan menentukan keselamatan dunia.

"Yang aku takutkan adalah Fushimi-_kun_, kalau sampai ramalannya benar dia akan..."

"Cukup! Kita percayakan saja masalah ini pada mereka. Kita hanya perlu melakukan apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk dunia ini."

Suasana kembali hening, mereka berdua kembali terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hal yang mereka pikirkan adalah ramalan itu...

-o0o-

Pagi telah tiba, semilir angin yang sejuk membelai kedua remaja yang masih tertidur itu. Perlahan mereka pun terbangun dan mengguap, saling memandang dan melempar senyum. Setelah itu bangkit dan berdiri secara berhadapan.

"Jadi, kita akan mencari kota?" Tanya Yata polos. Fushimi mengangguk. Yata tersenyum melihatnya dan kembali menarik Fushimi. "Ayo kita pergi~ sebelum menjelang siang dan hari menjadi panas~" Lanjut Yata sambil memainkan nada bicaranya seperti sedang menyanyi. Fushimi _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah kepolosan Yata. Sebenarnya Yata itu polos atau bodoh sih?

Mereka berdua berjalan pelan, kedua tangan mereka masih menggenggam satu sama lain. Yata maupun Fushimi sama sekali tidak keberatan tentang tangan mereka yang menyatu seperti itu, justru mereka berdua malah senang karena genggaman tangan itu sangat hangat dan nyaman. Dengan menuruti insting masing-masing yang kebetulan sama, sampailah mereka di sebuah kota yang indah.

Mereka berdua melihat beberapa benda yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya, maka dari itu beberapa decakan kagum keluar dari mulut mereka. "Waah~ keren~" Yata berguman sambil melihat sekeliling. Yata melepas genggamannya dan berlari ke arah kota dengan girang, sementara Fushimi terus diam, ia menatap tangannya yang tadi digenggam Yata. Entah kenapa dirinya tidak ingin rasa hangat itu pergi.

Yata asyik melihat-lihat barang di kota dengan pandangan berbinar, ia tidak peduli akan orang-orang yang sedang membicarakannya karena penampilannya yang sangat mencolok. Fushimi yang tahu akan hal itu segera menarik Yata ke sebuah gang sempit.

"Kau kenapa? Aku kan masih ingin lihat-lihat!" Yata berkata ketus, ia tidak terima harus di seret ke tempat ini oleh Fushimi.

"Misaki..." Yata langsung gugup mendengar namanya terucap dari bibir Fushimi, ia memalingkan wajah dan diam menunggu Fushimi melanjutkan perkataannya. "Baju kita sangat mencolok, sebaiknya kita ganti baju dulu."

Remaja oren itu kembali menatap Fushimi lalu nyengir. "Oh, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi! Hehe..."

"Kau yang tidak peka."

"Huh?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Fushimi akhirnya sambil melirik ke samping. Mereka berdua kemudian melihat kondisi kota dari gang ini.

"Sepertinya ada orang baru yang tidak ingin belajar ya?" Sebuah suara khas wanita terdengar. Yata dan Fushimi berbalik dan menemukan seorang wanita yang kira-kira berusia dua puluh tahun sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan tajam. Yata salting dan memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik tubuh Fushimi.

Fushimi mengangkat alisnya saat melihat Yata yang nampak gugup seperti itu, kemudian ia menatap wanita tadi dengan pandangan dingin. "Maksud Anda apa?"

Wanita tadi menghela napas panjang. "Namaku Awashima Seri, aku wakil kepala sekolah asrama Ashinaka. Kalian sepertinya masih berumur 17 tahun, dan peraturan mengatakan. Setiap anak yang berusia 15 sampai 19 tahun wajib untuk tinggal di asrama tanpa terkecuali." Jelasnya panjang lebar tanpa memberikan jeda.

"Kami bukan asli warga sini." Fushimi berkata datar. Dirinya merasakan sebuah firasat aneh tentang hal ini, jika ia masuk asrama apakah dirinya bisa menemukan ingatanya yang hilang?

"Dalam peraturan juga tertulis, siapa saja yang mengunjungi kota ini harus menuruti peraturan yang ada tanpa terkecuali."

Fushimi berdecak sebal. Ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau wanita di depannya pasti akan memaksa dirinya untuk tinggal di asrama. Dan sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, lagipula mereka saat ini tidak memiliki tempat tinggal. Dan soal mencari ingatan, sepertinya di asrama juga terdapat sebuah petunjuk.

"Baiklah." Mendengar persetujuan dari Fushimi, Awashima berbalik dan menyuruh Fushimi untuk mengikutinya. Yata yang masih terlihat gugup dan merona hanya bisa berjalan di belakang Fushimi sampai mereka sampai di asrama.

Awashima mengantar Yata dan Fushimi ke sebuah kamar dan membuka kuncinya. "Ini kamar kalian berdua, di dalamnya ada dua kasur. Di asrama ini memang satu kamar berisi untuk dua orang. Aku harap kalian tidak protes." Menghela napas. "Kalian belajar mulai besok, sekarang istirahatlah, di dalam juga ada makanan kok." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Awashima pergi.

Yata dan Fushimi saling berpandangan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar yang cukup besar untuk ditempati oleh dua orang. Ruangan ini berwarna putih dipadu perak, warna yang klasik dan juga indah. Dengan cepat Yata berlari dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sebelah kanan, ia menghela napas panjang dan menyamankan posisinya.

"Aah~ kita beruntung. Kita jadi punya tempat tinggal meski kita harus masuk asrama."

"Ini adalah asrama yang mengajarkan ilmu sihir ungu, aku rasa hal ini sangat membosankan." Fushimi menatap jendela kamarnya, dari luar terdapat sebuah padang bunga yang cantik.

"Saruhiko? Bisakah kau tidak mengeluh? Sudah syukur kita punya tempat tinggal." Dengus Yata mengembungkan pipinya, terlihat sangat manis di mata siapapun.

Fushimi tersenyum tipis dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Selama ada Misaki-nya dia akan baik-baik saja.

-o0o-

Malam telah tiba, Fushimi nampak gusar. Ia sudah membalikan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun dirinya masih tidak bisa tidur. Bola matanya melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas lewat empat puluh lima menit, dengan malas ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mengusap wajahnya. Ia menyentuh kerongkongannya yang sangat haus, dan ia tidak tahu haus karena apa. Ia sudah minum air tapi tetap haus.

Akhirnya ia menggeram dan meninju westafel yang ada di depannya. Kepalanya serasa berdenyut, tenaganya juga ikut menipis. Fushimi benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Hoamph... Saruhiko kau belum tidur?" Sapa Yata sambil memasuki kamar mandi dan berdiri di samping Fushimi. Remaja berkacamata itu menatap Yata dengan pandangan lapar, ia meneguk ludahnya ketika indra penciumannya menemukan bau yang sedap dari diri Yata.

Fushimi menyentuh kedua pundak Yata agar menghadap kearahnya. "Misaki..." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Yata, remaja oren itu membelakakan matanya dan mencoba mendorong Fushimi, entah kenapa dirinya jadi gugup saat Fushimi menghembuskan napasnya yang hangat ditelinganya.

"Saruhiko apa yang kau lakukan? Aku ingin tidur, lepas!" Ucap Yata sambil terus mendorong Fushimi yang kini telah memeluknya. Yata bisa melihat kulit Fushimi yang sangat putih dan pucat dibanding manusia lainnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini Misaki..." bisik Fushimi lagi dengan nada berat, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk Yata dengan erat. Yata mendorong dada Fushimi meskipun ia tahu tenaganya sangat lemah karena ia mengantuk. "Aku hanya mengecek itu saja..."

"Mengecek apa?"

"Eh um..." Yata nampak berpikir, dirinya juga tidak tahu kenapa. Sewaktu ia melihat Fushimi tidak ada di tempatnya, tiba-tiba ia panik dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi, ia cukup lega karena Fushimi ada di sana, meski Yata tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan remaja kacamata itu.

Fushimi mengecup pelan telinga Yata. "Kau takut aku pergi?" Fushimi tahu ini adalah pertanyaan gila. Bahkan tindakannya yang mengecup bahkan memeluk Yata pun termasuk hal gila lainnya yang ia lakukan. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan ini semua, ia hanya merasa hangat dan nyaman saat dirinya bisa bersentuhan dengan Yata. Remaja kacamata itu kemudian mengecap perpotongan leher Yata.

"Ngh! Saruhiko! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepas!" Fushimi tidak menggubris perkataan Yata, aroma tubuh Yata membuat dirinya terbuai dan melupakan segalanya. Ia terus mencium leher Yata dengan gerakan sensual. Yata mengerang dan mencoba lepas. "Hei Monyet! Lepas! Ugh!"

Fushimi yang sudah tidak tahan dengan hasrat yang menyeruak dalam tubuhnya tanpa sadar telah memamerkan taringnya. Yata yang melihat itu langsung pucat pasi, dengan seluruh tenaga ia mencoba lepas dari Fushimi.

"Lepas aku bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau adalah vampire! Lepas! Arght—" Terlambat, Fushimi telah menancabkan taringnya tepat di leher Yata, dengan penuh nafsu ia menghisap darah Yata tanpa henti. Rasa haus yang ia rasakan dari tadi menghilang. Fushimi menyeringai menang, darah yang ia hisap adalah yang paling manis dan nikmat yang pernah ia cicipi. Dirinya merasa bahwa darah inilah yang selama ini ia cari dari dulu. Eh tunggu? Dulu? Apakah dulu dia menginginkan darah ini?

Sementara itu Yata hanya bisa merintih kesakitan, seluruh tubuhnya seakan mati rasa dan tidak bisa digerakan, ia menutup matanya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah suara napas Fushimi, dan suara aliran darah yang sedang dihisap. Yata tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya selanjutnya, karena setelah itu pandangannya menjadi gelap.

Setelah merasa cukup Fushimi menarik taringnya, raut terkejut terpangpang jelas di wajah pucatnya. "A-apa yang kulakukan? Aku vampire?" Fushimi terdiam dan mencoba menganalisa apa yang terjadi, yang bisa ia pastikan adalah dirinya hilang kendali dan meminum darah Yata. Ia kemudian menjilat darah yang tersisa di leher Yata, ia masih bingung tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Fushimi berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Yata. Semoga saja Yata tidak membencinya. Fushimi pun mengangkat Yata dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur, setelah itu dirinya pun ikut tertidur.

* * *

Yata membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Kepalanya berdenyut pelan, tubuhnya seolah sulit untuk digerakan. Bola matanya menatap langit-langit kamar, kemudian ingatan semalam datang. "Tidak!" Ucapnya seraya mendudukan diri di atas kasur, napasnya memburu matanya lurus menatap ke depan, lalu tangan kanannya meraba bekas gigitan di lehernya. "Ini bukan mimpi...?" Lirihnya.

Lalu sebuah tangan menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut, Yata mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Fushimi yang nampak menunjukan ekspresi khawatir. "Jangan menyentuhku!"

Plak

Remaja oren itu menepis tangan Fushimi dan bergerak mundur dengan gelisah. Takut, dirinya takut jika Fushimi tiba-tiba membunuhnya atau memangsanya. Ia masih bersyukur karena hari ini dia masih hidup. Ini bukanlah sesuatu hal yang diinginkan oleh Yata, dirinya sangat percaya pada Fushimi meskipun mereka baru bertemu, tapi... Fushimi... entah kenapa ia tidak takut lagi saat melihat wajahnya di depannya.

"Maaf... maafkan aku, aku juga tidak tahu kalau aku itu vampire. Kau tahu kan ingatanku hilang..." Fushimi berkata dengan nada suara rendah seraya menundukan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena telah melakukan hal kemarin. "Jika kau membenciku tidak masalah, aku akan mencari kamar lain dan tidak akan menunjukan wajahku lagi dihadapanmu lalu aku ju—"

"Kau bicara apa?" Potong Yata berjalan menghampiri Fushimi, ia ingat kalau dirinya dan Fushimi hilang ingatan, dirinya sedikit bersalah karena berbuat kasar tadi. "Kau bilang hilang ingatan? Aku juga sama, jika kau vampire. Apakah aku juga vampire? Tapi aku sama sekali tidak memiliki taring deh." Yata melangkahkan kakinya menuju cermin dan membuka mulutnya untuk memeriksa jika ada taring digiginya.

Remaja lainnya menutup mulut untuk menahan tawa melihat kepolosan Yata. "Misaki~ kau hanya manusia biasa~"

Yata menoleh dan menunjukan raut kesal. "Jangan panggil namaku dengan nada menjijikan seperti itu! Ck." Amuknya seraya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Fushimi tersenyum tipis, ia tak menyangka bahwa Yata tidak marah padanya.

"Um, kau akan meminum darahku berapa kali?" Yata bertanya dibalik pintu kamar mandi, wajahnya sedikit terlihat merona karena malu.

Fushimi mengangkat satu alisnya. "Entahlah aku lupa mungkin sekitar tiga hari sampai seminggu sekali."

Glek

Yata menelan ludah. "Sebanyak itu?"

"Kami tidak suka makanan yang di makan manusia, tidak enak."

"Oh." Yata menutup pintu kamar mandinya dan menatap cermin, dirinya masih tetap menjadi manusia. Tapi ia masih bingung dengan semua ini, bukankah dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa soal Fushimi lalu kenapa dirinya menanyakan berapa kali Fushimi minum darah? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan menyerahkan dirinya?

Fushimi membuka pintu kamar mandi. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" remaja kacamata itu terus mendekat ke arah Yata. Yata mundur beberapa langkah sampai langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah dinding.

"B-bukan apa-apa, hanya ingin tahu saja. Untuk selanjutnya kau kan bisa minum darah orang lain."

"Tidak. Darah yang aku inginkan hanyalah milikmu Mi~sa~ki~" Bisik Fushimi, otomatis Yata merinding mendengar nada yang Fushimi buat. Wajahnya merona, jantungnya juga berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, Yata sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi terhadap dirinya.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Yata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada vampire yang baru saja ia kenal. Entah kenapa dirinya tidak terlalu takut pada sosok di depannya yang notabenenya bukan manusia.

Fushimi menyentuh pipi Yata dengan lembut. "Entahlah, mungkin dulu kita memiliki ikatan khusus." Ucapnya seraya mengangkat wajah Yata agar menatap dirinya, ia bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya di bola mata Yata. Ia tersenyum sinis dan mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara wajah mereka.

Menyadari Fushimi yang kian mendekatkan wajahnya, Yata langsung mendorong Fushimi dengan sekuat tenaga. "Ikatan khusus katamu? Jangan bercanda! Aku hanya menganggapmu teman! Lagipula aku masih bingung kenapa aku bisa pingsan bersama—akh!"

Fushimi dengan cepat membanting tubuh Yata ke bawah lantai dan menindihnya, rasa hausnya kembali datang. Fushimi tahu kalau darah yang kemarin ia minum belum cukup, ia merasa cukup senang karena Yata secara tak langsung akan menyerahkan dirinya. Ya, ia tahu ini gila, tapi Fushimi benar-benar sudah tergila-gila oleh Yata.

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentak Yata terus berontak. Ia merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk. Yang jelas ia tidak mengerti pada hatinya yang percaya bahwa Fushimi itu bukanlah orang yang jahat dan bisa membahayakan nyawanya. Tapi, otaknya berpikir kalau Fushimi itu adalah vampire ter-mesum yang pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya. Jadi mana yang akan Yata pilih? Yang jelas Yata juga merasakan perasaan yang aneh terhadap vampire di depannya ini.

Fushimi menjilat mulutnya dan mulai mengeluarkan taringnya.

"Kau harus jadi milikku... Misaki..."

.

Fushimi maupun Yata tidak sadar bahwa mereka dulu adalah musuh, mereka juga tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa bertahan hidup dan tidak menghilang seperti teman-teman mereka. Sepertinya takdir mereka telah dimulai...

-o0o-

"Rencanaku seratus tahun yang lalu gagal, buktinya masih ada dua orang dari klan merah dan dua orang dari klan biru. Menyebalkan..." Sosok misterius itu menghela napas panjang dan menatap bulan purnama yang indah.

"Apakah ramalan itu benar? Jika benar, maka aku harus segera masuk ke dalam anak klan biru itu untuk menghancurkan dunia ini dan mengulang peristiwa seratus tahun yang lalu. Aku akan melenyapkan seluruh manusia di seluruh bumi ini HAHAHAHA!" Tawanya membahana dengan nada sadis. Ia melirik ke arah sebuah kolam air di depannya dan tersenyum laknat.

"Bersiaplah, Fushimi Saruhiko..."

.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi seratus tahun yang lalu? Siapa orang yang merencanakan hal ini? Bagaimana kehidupan Fushimi dan Yata saat berlajar sihir di asrama Ashinaka selanjutnya? Apakah mereka akan mendapatkan ingatan mereka kembali? Dan sebenarnya ramalan itu apa? Kenapa Munakata dan Suoh masih hidup? Dan yang terakhir, apakah Yata bersedia menjadi pasangannya Fushimi dengan terus memberikan darahnya?

* * *

.

Tsudzuku

.

* * *

_Diary of Fushimi Saruhiko_

_Hh, kenapa aku harus menulis diary? Seperti anak perempuan saja! Baik-baik aku tulis sekarang. Hm, hari ini adalah hari tersial dan terbaik. Ya, sialnya aku tidak ingat apapun saat bangun dari tidur -yang sepertinya sangat panjang- dan baiknya aku bertemu dengan remaja dengan senyuman paling manis yang pernah aku temui. _

_Aku berjanji akan membuat Misaki menjadi milikku! Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara Misaki dan aku dulu, sehingga kami bisa tidur di tempat yang sama, yang aku tahu perasaanku padanya tak pernah berubah..._

* * *

Soal diary tiap chapter akan ditulis oleh siapa saja, mau Fushimi, Yata, Suoh, dll. xD

Hello~ Kyuu comeback dengan fic baru~ bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Seru kah? Gaje kah? Pusing kah? Runyam kah? Masih banyak hal yang belum terjelaskan di chapter ini, mungkin kalian bisa mengerti jika kalian terus menyimak fic ini xD

Chapter berikutnya akan dipublish nanti setelah lebaran~ Kyuu gak kuat ngetik fic kalau lagi puasa *plak sebenarnya sih takut batal puasanya ^^V

Sampai jumpa lagi dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan~

Kyuushirou

Review?


	2. Memory

**K Project © GoRa x GoHands**

**The Last Clans © Kyuushirou**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo, miss typo, EYD, gaje, aneh, shonen-ai, dll.**

**Rated : T **

**Pair : SaruMi, MikoRei, ... dsb. (Ada yang mau request pair yang lain?)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**-Memory-**

"Kau harus jadi milikku... Misaki...,"

Yata mengedip-ngedipkan matanya seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Otaknya masih berpikir keras untuk mencerna perkataan vampir di depannya. "Huh? Aku itu bukan benda, bodoh! Apa sih maksudmu!" Tanyanya menatap Fushimi, seberapa keras pun dirinya berpikir, entah kenapa ia tak dapat menemukan arti dan maksud dari perkataan itu.

Vampir itu bangkit dan menyentuh keningnya. Apa salahnya hingga ia harus menderita seperti ini? Oh ayolah semua orang pasti tahu dari arti kepemilikan bukan? Sepertinya Yata memang sangat lola untuk mengerti. Fushimi akhirnya hanya bisa merutuk dirinya sendiri tentang kenapa dirinya bisa tertarik pada Yata dan kenapa dirinya sangat menginginkan remaja di hadapannya saat ini. Vampir itu menatap nanar Yata yang tengah menatapnya polos. Ugh! Yata benar-benar terlihat manis sekali.

"Hei~ jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau malah diam?" Yata mengembungkan pipinya dan mendengus. Ia sangat heran pada sosok di depannya, kenapa Fushimi selalu diam dan tidak menjelaskan secara panjang lebar sih? Dirinya kan tidak mengerti akan perkataan pendek atau kode kalimat seperti itu.

Fushimi berdiri dan menghela napas panjang, percuma menjelaskan masalah seperti ini pada Yata, pasti membutuhkan waktu dua hari lebih untuk mengerti, jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam dan melakukan apa yang ia bisa untuk Yata. Jika teori tidak bisa ia lakukan, bukankah dengan praktek jauh lebih mudah? "Sudahlah, lupakan! Lagipula sekarang kita harus segera sekolah."

Remaja oren itu ikut berdiri dan tersenyum. Meski dalam hatinya ia masih tidak terima akan perbuatan vampir di depannya, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa marah pada Fushimi. Mungkin Fushimi adalah sosok pertama yang ia lihat dan kenal, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya langsung bisa sangat akrab dengan Fushimi. Sebenarnya hubungan mereka dulu apa?

Kemudian Yata teringat sesuatu dan segera menarik baju yang Fushimi pakai. "Oi! Apakah tidak apa-apa jika kau terkena sinar matahari? Bukankah kau bisa melepuh atau mati?"

"Tch. Itu tidak masalah untuk kaum darah murni seperti kami, cahaya matahari tidak akan membuat kami mati. Mungkin hanya sedikit panas." Fushimi berkata sambil menajamkan instingnya, sepertinya telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang mendekati mereka. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas, ada yang—"

Krek

"Kalian berdua! Cepat ke lapangan! Ada pengumuman yang harus kalian ketahui!" Seru Awashima. Wanita cantik itu kemudian pergi setelah menutup pintu, menyisakan Fushimi dan Yata yang mematung karena kebingungan.

"Asrama ini aneh sekali..." Gumam Yata, ia tak mengerti tentang asal-usul asrama ini dan peraturannya. Tapi jika ia mengingat wanita tadi masuk begitu saja ke kamar tanpa permisi. Sudah dipastikan kalau wanita itu adalah yang paling galak diantara yang lain. Yata tidak sanggup untuk membayangkan Awashima yang sedang marah. Glek. Bisa-bisa dirinya menjadi bubur deh.

Ketika Yata menoleh ke arah samping ia tidak menemukan Fushimi, dan ketika ia melihat ke arah lemari di dekat tempat tidur, vampir itu sedang memakai baju yang kelihatannya seperti seragam asrama ini. "Ah! Kau curang! Kenapa kau tidak bilang di sana ada seragamnya?"

"Kau tidak bertanya." Jawab Fushimi santai dan tetap fokus dengan aktivitasnya. Yata mendengus kesal, satu fakta baru yang Yata temukan dari Fushimi 'dia itu menyebalkan!'.

* * *

Asrama Ashinaka adalah sebuah asrama yang mengajarkan ilmu sihir. Seperti yang kita ketahui sebelumnya sihir yang dipelajari adalah warna ungu. Legenda mengatakan bahwa warna ungu berasal dari gabungan warna merah dan warna biru yang merupakan warna sihir dari pengguna sihir leluhur mereka.

Di asrama ini dibagi menjadi dua bagian yaitu sihir penyerang dan sihir pelindung atau penyembuh. Seperti namanya sihir penyerang digunakan untuk menyerang lawan dengan bola sihir atau mengeluarkan aura dari dalam tubuh, sedangkan sihir pelindung atau penyembuh berguna untuk bertahan dan menyembuhkan luka.

Menurut cerita masyarakat, asrama Ashinaka dulunya adalah sebuah kawasan yang dipakai oleh klan merah untuk bersantai dan beristirahat. Namun sampai saat ini peninggalan dari klan merah masih belum ditemukan secuil pun dan masih menjadi misteri. Oleh sebab itu asrama Ashinaka juga terkenal akan misteri dan ke-angkerannya yang disebabkan seringnya muncul sebuah suara di belakang asrama yang tidak diketahui disebabkan oleh apa.

Namun masalah misteri itu tidak membuat murid-murid yang tinggal di asrama ini takut. Rasa takut mereka lenyap oleh rasa antusiasme yang tinggi tentang sihir, sebenarnya sembilan puluh sembilan persen orang yang masuk asrama ini pasti ingin belajar sihir, ya meski yang satu persennya adalah orang yang dipaksa masuk seperti Fushimi dan Yata. Tapi itu bukan masalah, lambat laun mereka berdua pasti akan menyukai asrama ini.

Berbicara tentang Fushimi dan Yata, kini mereka berdua telah berjalan di pinggir bangunan –yang sepertinya adalah kamar murid lain- yang disebelahnya terdapat padang rumput yang hijau dan membuat suasana sangat sejuk. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dalam diam, tidak ada niat dari keduanya untuk memulai pembicaraan. Mereka memilih untuk terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing dan merasakan semilir angin yang membelai rambut mereka.

Ujung dari bangunan telah terlihat di depan mata, setelah itu pandangan mereka menemukan sebuah dinding yang sepertinya sudah lama dan kuno. Dari dinding itu terlihat ukiran-ukiran tulisan kuno dan gambar-bambar khas situs kuno. Mereka berdua memilih berhenti dan menatap dinding itu dalam diam. Entah kenapa 'sesuatu' dalam tubuh mereka terasa bereaksi melihatnya. Bukankah itu hanya tulisan kuno? Apa hubungannya?

"Kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?" Yata membuka suara dengan sebuah pertanyaan pada Fushimi.

"Mungkin kau benar..." Jawabnya pendek. Ya, dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam tubuhnya, selain itu kepalanya juga sedikit berdenyut sakit. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa ingatannya ada di asrama ini?

"Hei kalian berdua! Jika kalian tidak ingin dimarahi sebaiknya cepat pergi ke lapangan!" Sebuah suara muncul dari seorang pemuda berambut silver pendek, ia tersenyum ramah. Kelihatannya pemuda ini bukanlah orang jahat jika dilihat dari pandangan pertama.

Yata ikut tersenyum. "Terima kasih, kami akan pergi sebentar lagi kok!"

Pemuda silver tadi masih tersenyum dan mulai berjalan ke arah lapang. "Kalian murid baru ya? Namaku Isana Yashiro. _Yoroshiku_. Dan sampai jumpa di kelas~" Katanya kemudian berlari dengan senyuman yang tidak pudar dari wajahnya. Yata bisa menyimpulkan bahwa orang tadi pasti terlalu 'murah' senyum, ck. Coba kalau senyum ada harganya pasti bakalan 'mahal' dan tidak 'murah'. Lalu bagaimana dengan senyuman 'murahan'? bukankah itu terdengar menjijikan? Oke sudahlah, dari pada 'murah' senyum lebih baik, 'rendah' senyum. Eh? Kok jadi ngebahas senyum?

"Ayo kita per—hei! Kenapa kau selalu meninggalkanku sih!" Gerutu Yata saat melihat Fushimi sudah berjalan di depannya.

Fushimi tersenyum kecil, itu bukan salahnya tapi salah Yata yang terus melamun diam, jadi ia tinggal. Lagipula dirinya senang melihat wajah cemberut Yata, terlihat sangat menggemaskan~ satu fakta Fushimi akan Yata, dirinya sangat suka untuk menggoda atau membuat Yata cemberut, itu sangat mengasyikan.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun sampai di lapangan dan ikut berbaris dengan yang lainnya. Yata tak menyangka bahwa murid di asrama ini tidak terlalu banyak alias sedikit, paling hanya berjumlah tiga ratus orang. Eh? Kenapa? Bukankah asyik kalau kita bisa belajar sihir? Lalu kenapa pesertanya sedikit? Ini sangat aneh.

Ceramah pun dimulai dengan penjelasan yang sangat pusing tujuh keliling dikali luas dibagi panjang ditambah lebar dan dikurangi volume. Para murid awalnya sangat antusias untuk mendengarkan ceramahan itu, namun lama kelamaan mereka malah asyik ngobrol atau melempar sihir satu sama lain secara diam-diam. Yata yang melihat murid yang berbaris di depannya sibuk melempar bola sihir kecil merasa takjub, ini pertama kalinya Yata bisa melihat sihir warna ungu, apakah dulu ia juga bisa menggunakan sihir?

Lalu Yata melirik ke arah Fushimi yang ada di sampingnya, vampir itu nampak berwajah lesu, bosan dan seolah tak minat akan ceramah ini. Saat melihat perang bola sihir itu pun matanya tidak menunjukan sebuah minat sekecil pun. Yata heran, sebenarnya makhluk seperti Fushimi itu sifatnya aneh-aneh ya? Apakah mereka tidak memiliki minat pada sesuatu hal?

Fushimi menoleh ke arah Yata dengan wajah datar, kemudian dengan malas ia kembali memperhatikan ceramahan. Yata benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Fushimi.

Ceramah pun selesai, semua murid berjalan memasuki kelasnya, di asrama ini dibagi menjadi tiga tingkatan, yaitu kelas dasar, menengah, dan ahli. Satu kelas bisa diisi oleh semua orang dalam berbagai umur sesuai kemampuan mereka dalam mengendalikan sihir. Karena Fushimi dan Yata itu orang baru mereka masuk ke kelas dasar. Mereka berdua memperkenalkan diri dan duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Pelajaran pertama yang mereka dapatkan adalah teori tentang cara mengeluarkan sihir dari tubuh mereka, lalu semua murid disuruh untuk mengeluarkan aura mereka, dan berhasil kecuali Fushimi dan Yata.

"Kalian berdua murid baru ya?" Tanya guru mereka yang wajahnya kena sensor di fanfic ini. Fushimi dan Yata mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu sekarang kalian ikut aku ke ruanganku, dan untuk kalian semua kerjakan soal di halaman 7!" Titahnya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas diikuti oleh Fushimi dan Yata.

Sampailah mereka di ruangan sang guru. "Coba kalian minum ramuan disebelah sana!" Tunjuk guru itu pada dua gelas di atas meja. "Aku akan mencari bahan dulu untuk ramuan lainnya." Lanjutnya kemudian keluar ruangan.

Fushimi dan Yata saling menatap bingung. Sebenarnya ramuan itu untuk apa? Karena penasaran Yata melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja dan membawa satu gelas ramuan di tangannya, ia meneliti cairan tanpa warna di gelas itu, terlihat seperti air putih biasa. Apakah tidak apa-apa jika diminum?

Sementara itu sang vampir hanya diam dan memilih untuk memperhatikan ruangan ini dengan seksama, dilihat dari segi mana pun ruangan ini terasa aneh dan asing, auranya juga sedikit suram, apakah ini pantas disebut ruang guru?

Prang

Suara benda terjatuh terdengar di telinga Fushimi, ia melihat Yata yang menjatuhkan gelas yang tadi ia bawa dan langsung memuntahkannya.

"Hoeekk! Tidak enak!" Katanya sambil terbatuk dan memegangi perutnya, tubuhnya jadi sempoyongan, pikirannya pusing dan kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Ketika bola matanya menemukan sebuah cairan –yang ia kira adalah air putih- Yata langsung meminumnya. "Wah rasanya tidak buruk." Lanjutnya sambil melirik ke arah Fushimi yang masih diam. "Hei! Ayo cepat minum ramuannya!" Yata mengambil segelas lagi ramuan itu dan berjalan mendekati Fushimi.

Vampir berkacamata itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari gerak Yata, sejak kapan Yata sering tersenyum menggoda seperti sekarang? Biasanya kan senyumannya itu polos atau semangat, kalau yang ini beda. Fushimi merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Hei Saru! Ayo minum~" Yata menyodorkan gelas itu ke depan wajah Fushimi. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi tubuhnya serasa ditarik untuk mendekati Fushimi. Yata juga merasakan tubuhnya serasa berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, ya, semenjak dirinya minum ramuan ke dua.

"Kau mabuk? Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" Tanya Fushimi, vampir itu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diri Yata. Yang jelas ia menyimpulkan bahwa ramuan kedua yang Yata minum itu mengandung sesuatu.

Remaja oren itu makin memerah dan memeluk Fushimi dengan erat. Fushimi membelakakan matanya, sudah ia duga ini bukan Yata yang biasanya. Tapi kenapa Yata bisa menjadi seperti ini.

Kemudian sang guru pun kembali ke ruangan dan menemukan Yata dan Fushimi yang sedang berpelukan. "Oh, maaf mengganggu. Tapi apakah kalian sudah selesai meminum ramuannya?" Tanya guru itu sambil berusaha untuk tidak berteriak kencang atas apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ternyata guru kita seorang fujo.

"Entahlah, tadi dia meminumnya lalu juga meminum ramuan yang seperti air putih." Jelas Fushimi mulai risih dengan sentuhan Yata. Tentu saja risih, ia takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diri jika Yata terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Apa? Itu kan mantra magnet?"

"Magnet?"

"Iya, efeknya bahwa setiap orang yang meminum ramuan itu akan seperti ditarik oleh magnet kepada orang yang pertama kali ia lihat dan mantra itu akan hilang dalam tiga hari dan sayangnya tidak ada obatnya." Jelas guru itu seraya menunduk pasrah.

Fushimi memperhatikan Yata yang terus mengayun-ayunkan gelas itu di depan wajahnya, ia pun mengambilnya dan meminumnya. Yata tersenyum dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Fushimi merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar ke dalam tubuhnya, ia tersenyum kecil. Biarlah Yata seperti ini, toh hanya tiga hari. Jadi Fushimi tidak perlu khawatir jika Yata akan terlalu dekat dengan orang lain.

Guru itu menelan ludah paksa melihat pemandangan itu. "Aku rasa kalian bisa kembali ke kelas kalian." Katanya sambil menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari hidungnya.

Vampir itu mengangguk dan membawa Yata yang masih mengoceh tak jelas dan tidak ingin lepas darinya. Ini benar-benar sangat menyenangkan, ia melirik Yata yang juga tersenyum padanya. Guru tadi bilang selama lima belas menit Yata akan bersikap seperti itu, kalau dilihat-lihat sikap Yata sekarang mirip seorang perempuan yang sedang bermanja dengan pacarnya.

Mereka berdua kembali ke kelas, dengan susah payah Fushimi harus lepas dari genggaman Yata. Akhirnya mereka pun belajar sampai jam istirahat. Dan berkat ramuan yang mereka minum tadi, baik Yata atau Fushimi berhasil mengeluarkan aura ungu.

* * *

"Saru? Apa yang terjadi padaku tadi ya? Rasanya kepalaku pusing sekali." Ucap Yata pelan sambil duduk di depan bangku Fushimi, ia benar-benar penasaran akan dirinya yang sekarang. Kenapa Yata merasakan tubuhnya seakan tertarik untuk mendekati Fushimi? Mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja.

Fushimi menyangga kepalanya dan menatap Yata dalam diam. "Kau terkena mantra magnet yang membuat dirimu merasa ditarik olehku. Karena aku adalah orang yang pertama kali kau lihat. Gara-gara kecerobohanmu itu aku juga dapat masalah." Ucap Fushimi datar, sebenarnya ia tidak masalah sih jika Yata terus berada di sisinya, tapi ia hanya ingin melihat reaksi Yata selanjutnya.

"Huh? Maksudmu kita seperti magnet yang saling tarik menarik ibarat kau kutub utara dan aku kutub selatan gitu?" Komentar Yata, kebetulan sekali dia bisa mengerti situasi, biasanya kan dia lola.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman pendek yang Fushimi lakukan sebagai jawaban dan itu tentu saja membuat Yata tidak puas.

Yata akhirnya memilih untuk menatap jendela kemudian beralih pada aktivitas murid di kelas, kalau diingat-ingat dirinya belum berkenalan dengan murid lainnya. Apakah di asrama ini tidak ada sistem perkenalan? Ataukah karena mereka berdua tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihir dengan sempurna jadi merasa dibedakan begitu?

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kita tidak bisa mengeluarkan aura dengan sempurna meski sudah minum ramuan untuk menggunakan sihir?" Tanya Yata sambil terus melihat para murid, ia tak sanggup melihat Fushimi, jika dirinya melakukan itu pasti tubuhnya bergerak sendiri agar bisa berada di pangkuan Fushimi. Arght! Ramuan sialan!

"Aku juga tidak tahu Misaki..." Jawab Fushimi pelan seraya melirik Yata yang terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan nama depan? Itu membuatku tidak ena—"

"Yata?"

Remaja oren itu mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menatap Fushimi yang masih dalam posisi menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Otak Yata pasti sudah terpengaruh oleh mantra magnet sehingga dirinya berpikiran kalau Fushimi itu sangat tampan dengan posisi seperti itu. Setelah kembali dari alam sadarnya Yata mengangguk dan berbalik arah untuk mendengarkan pelajaran selanjutnya karena guru baru sudah datang.

* * *

Yata dan Fushimi kini sedang berjalan ke arah perpustakaan, mereka berniat untuk mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja bisa mengembalikan ingatannya. Mereka berjalan di koridor yang cukup sepi dan gelap. Yata tak henti-hentinya menahan rona merah di wajahnya tatkala tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk menyentuh tangan Fushimi, ekor mata Yata melirik ke arah Fushimi dan sepertinya vampir itu tidak menunjukan penolakan apapun.

Memang tangan Fushimi itu sangat dingin sedingin es, tapi tetap saja itu membuat hati Yata hangat, apakah ini juga termasuk dari mantra magnet? Jika iya entah kenapa Yata merasa kecewa, apakah Yata memang menginkan hal seperti ini? Semuanya serasa sangat membingungkan!

Perpustakaan berada di belakang sekolah katanya sih berdekatan dengan tempat angker yang dibicarakan para murid. Bangunan perpustakaan sudah terlihat di depan mata, Fushimi memasuki perpustakaan tanpa merasakan apapun.

Vampir itu berjalan dan melihat beberapa murid yang sedang mencari, membaca, atau sekedar berdiskusi di sini. Ketika bola matanya menangkap plang bertuliskan 'sejarah' kakinya langsung melangkah ke sana, ia hanya berpikir mungkin dimulai dari sejarah kota ini, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu seperti bencana yang membuat banyak orang hilang misalnya.

Saat iris biru gelapnya membaca buku bertuliskan 'Red and Blue', hatinya serasa tertarik untuk membaca, ia pun melihat sampulnya yang sudah sangat tua dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di buku itu, ketika ia hendak mengajak Yata untuk kembali ke kamar, Fushimi tidak melihat Yata di mana pun. Sejauh mata memandang dan mencari ia tidak melihat remaja penyemangat itu. Mungkin sudah ke kamar duluan, begitulah pikir Fushimi. Jadi vampir itu memutuskan untuk meminjam buku itu dan kembali ke kemarnya, meski perasaan aneh telah menghantui hatinya.

* * *

"K-kenapa aku bisa di sini?" Gumam Yata ketika melihat seluruh ruangan yang kelihatannya tidak dibersihkan dan sudah ditinggalkan selama ratusan tahun. Tadi saat akan memasuki perpustakaan secara ajaib ia malah berpindah tempat ke sini. Kemudian ia melihat ruangan ini dengan seksama rasanya tempat ini tidak asing baginya, tapi kenapa?

Yata terus berjalan dan berhenti di depan beberapa kursi yang sudah rusak yang ditengahnya ada sebuah meja dengan kondisi yang sama, ia hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalau tempat ini adalah tempat berkumpul. Bola matanya menemukan sesuatu yang berkilau diantara tumpukan kursi yang rusak itu, karena penasaran ia pun mengambilnya.

Ternyata itu adalah sebuah batu mirip bros berbentuk seperti api dan berwarna merah, Yata membersihkan batu yang tipis itu dan melihatnya dengan seksama, sebesit perasaan aneh menyelinap masuk ke dalam hatinya. Kenapa rasanya batu pipih ini tak asing?

Deg

Yata mematung, keseimbangan tubuhnya hilang bersamaan dengan kesadarannya.

.

_Seorang anak kecil yang kemungkinan baru berusia sekitar enam tahun tengah berlarian ke sana kemari dengan semangat. Bocah kecil itu kemudian berhenti saat seseorang telah memanggilnya. Kaki pendeknya berlari menuju sosok yang memanggilnya kemudian memeluknya._

"_Hari ini kita akan berkunjung ke klan biru, kau mau ikut?" Kata sosok itu dengan senyuman. Bocah kecil itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum polos._

_Mereka beserta beberapa orang lainnya pun pergi menuju istana klan biru. Sang bocah kecil yang tidak tahu apapun tentang apa itu klan biru hanya bisa mengoceh selama perjalanan. Maklum, ini adalah perjalanan pertama bagi bocah kecil itu untuk bisa bepergian ke luar istana klan merah. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi sehingga bocah kecil itu juga harus ikut pergi?_

_Anak kecil itu melihat istana berwarna perak dipadu biru yang sangat elegan –meski tidak jauh dengan istananya-, ia berlarian kecil di tengah orang dewasa yang berada di sekitarnya. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa bocah kecil itu satu-satunya anak kecil diantara klan merah. Saat pintu gerbang reflek terbuka, bocah itu langsung berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang sosok yang paling ia sayangi. Kakinya bergemetaran menahan rasa takut._

"_Kau takut oleh hal seperti itu? Dasar!" Sosok itu mengangkat bocah itu dan memangkunya. Bocah itu nampak mengeratkan pegangannya seakan tidak ingin lepas. Mereka pun berjalan masuk dan berkumpul di sebuah ruangan khusus yang sangat besar dan tentu saja mewah._

_Sesosok pria berbaju biru tengah duduk dengan angkuh dan mempersilahkan klan merah untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Tanpa basa-basi mereka pun memulai tujuan perkumpulan ini._

"_Jadi apa kalian benar-benar setuju ingin membuat kontrak dengan kami?" Tanya sosok berbaju biru itu angkuh._

_Sosok yang masih menggendong bocah kecil itu mengangguk pasti. "Bukankah darah kami sangat bagus untuk kalian? Kami hanya tidak ingin kalian terus membunuh manusia tanpa sihir yang tidak berdosa."_

"_Dengan kata-katamu itu, sepertinya kau telah menyindir kami." Komentar sosok biru itu masih tetap menggunakan nada datar namun terkesan berwibawa._

"_..." _

_Pria berbaju biru itu membenarkan kacamatanya dan menatap sosok di depannya dengan lekat. "Jadi mulai hari ini klan merah akan mengadakan perjanjian dengan klan biru dengan syarat. Pertama kami tidak akan memangsa manusia lagi, dan kedua kalian harus menjadi makanan kami. Apa semuanya setuju?"_

"_Setuju."_

_Dan kontrak pun berakhir dengan persetujuan dari kedua belah pihak. Sang bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa diam dan melihat-lihat ruangan dengan pandangan berbinar. Namun saat bocah itu melihat sosok pria serba biru yang ada di hadapannya, ia langsung memalingkan wajah dan merasa ketakutan._

"_Apakah anak kecil itu yang akan meneruskan tahtamu?" Tanya pria biru itu sambil meneliti si bocah._

"_Ya, bukankah kau juga masih memiliki pangeran kecil hm? Di mana dia? Bukankah seharusnya dia juga menghadiri perjanjian ini?" Tanya sosok dari klan merah itu bertubi-tubi._

"_Dia tidak suka keluar dari ruangannya, lagipula dia pasti bisa mendengar pembicaraan kita dari kamarnya."_

"_Oh."_

_Sang bocah makin mengerutkan kening karena tidak mengerti satu hal pun, jadi ia memilih untuk turun dari pangkuan 'raja' dan mengendap-endap keluar ruangan dengan alasan ingin pergi ke toilet. Anak kecil itu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, sebuah pemandangan berupa taman bunga cosmos menjadi hal pertama yang ia lihat._

_Karena masih bocah, ia memilih untuk berlarian di sekitar sana sambil mencoba menangkap seekor kupu-kupu yang lalu lalang di padang itu, tentu saja tindakan bocah itu diperhatikan oleh salah seorang dari klan merah. Sudah berapa kali bocah itu gagal menangkap kupu-kupu dan memilih untuk duduk di padang itu, ia melihat istana yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan bosan. Ia ingin segera pulang._

_Bocah itu mendongkakan kepalanya untuk melihat lantai paling atas dari istana, ia melihat seorang bocah lainnya tengah menatapnya dalam diam. Siapa itu? Kenapa tatapannya nampak sedih dan kesepian? Apakah anak itu dikurung di sana seharian? Batin sang bocah yang kini telah melambai-lambaikan tangannya._

"_Hei! Kenapa kau tidak turun untuk bermain!" Seru sang bocah dari klan merah. Ia sangat senang bila dirinya bisa bermain dengan anak seusianya. Namun anak kecil yang ada di istana itu malah memalingkan wajah dan menutup jendelanya dengan kasar. Hal itu membuat sang bocah merah sedih dan kembali ke tempat teman-temannya berada._

.

Vampir berkacamata itu menjatuhkan buku yang tadi ia pinjam dengan kasar. Dalam buku itu hanya tertulis tentang perjanjian klan merah dan klan biru. Fushimi hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalau dirinya berasal dari klan biru karena ia adalah vampir, tapi itu masih belum menyelesaikan masalah. Hal yang paling ia takutkan sekarang adalah keberadaan Yata, sudah hampir dua jam sosok itu tak menunjukan batang hidungnya.

Ini aneh, padahal Yata sedang dalam pengaruh mantra magnet yang mengharuskan Yata terus berada di samping Fushimi tapi kemana Yata sekarang? Vampir itu melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore, dari tadi ia sudah menguatkan instingnya untuk melacak bau darah Yata, tapi sampai sekarang ia tak bisa menemukan Yata ada di mana.

Baru saja Fushimi hendak untuk meninggalkam tempat tidurnya, tiba-tiba Yata langsung terjatuh di atas tubuhnya.

"Misaki!" Seru Fushimi sambil terus mengguncangkan tubuh Yata, ia memang bingung kenapa Yata ada di sini, tapi rasa bingung itu hilang karena rasa panik yang ia rasa tadi berubah menjadi lega.

"Engh." Yata mulai membuka matanya dan menatap Fushimi yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. "Saruhiko? Tadi aku mimpi apa ya? Kok aneh." Gumam Yata sambil terus menatap bola mata Fushimi yang juga menatapnya. Tubuhnya langsung bereaksi, terbukti kini kedua tangannya sudah menggantung di sekitar leher Fushimi.

"Aku tak bisa menggerakan tubuhku dengan benar! Tolong aku!" Yata malah menunjukan wajah horor dibanding menjelaskan secara rinci soal mimpi yang ia dapatkan tadi. Yata terlalu terkejut akan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, tangannya bergerak sendiri.

"Memangnya kau tadi mimpi apa Misaki..."

Yata menatap tajam Fushimi. "Sudah kubilangkan jangan memanggil nama depanku!" Gerutunya. Ia menghela napas sejenak. "Tadi aku bermimpi soal perjanjian antara klan merah dan klan biru, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku yang masih kecil berada di sana." Tangan Yata kini bergerak untuk membuka kancing seragam Fushimi, namun kelihatannya Fushimi santai-santai saja.

"Mungkin itu ingatanmu." Kata Fushimi sambil melirik seragamnya yang sudah terbuka empat kancing. "Mungkinkah kita berasal dari klan merah dan biru? Kau dari klan merah dan aku dari klan biru. Aku rasa ciri-ciri kita sama. Iya kan Misa—Yata?" Tanya Fushimi hampir menyebut nama Misaki.

Yata mengangguk dan berusaha menghentikan tubuhnya yang bergerak sendiri. Ia sangat risih dengan semua perbuatan yang dilakukannya, hentikan ini! Wajahnya bisa berubah jadi warna merah padam jika ini terus dilanjut. Dengan sekuat tanaga Yata berusaha menghentikan tangannya hingga bergetar. Fushimi yang menyadari Yata sedang berusaha berhenti menyeringai penuh arti.

"Kenapa berhenti? Misaki~" Bisiknya dengan nada sensual yang membuat Yata kehilangan kendali dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi hingga seluruh kancing kini telah terbuka.

"K-kau ini b-bicara apa sih, sebaiknya kau segera menjauh atau aku akan melakukan hal yang aneh lagi. Aku tidak bisa bergerak sesuai pikiranku bodoh! Jadi kumohon pergila—" Perkataan Yata terpotong karena Fushimi telah menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Yata.

"Lakukanlah sesukamu, aku juga akan ikut bermain." Fushimi berucap seraya mendekatkan wajahnya. Yata tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, tubuhnya tak bisa ia gerakan dan lebih parahnya ia lupa kalau vampir di depannya itu tertarik padanya. Ini adalah perpaduan yang gawat.

Cup

Fushimi mencium kening Yata dan tersenyum kecil, ia kemudian menarik Yata ke dalam pelukannya, jadi posisinya Yata sedang duduk di pangkuan Fushimi dengan Fushimi yang memeluknya dari belakang. Vampir itu membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Yata. Posisi sekarang teramat nyaman baginya.

Sementara itu Yata hanya bisa diam dan berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya. Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah dengan bodohnya meminum ramuan itu, meskipun dalam hatinya ia merasakan sebesit rasa nyaman bersama Fushimi.

Vampir itu menghirup dalam-dalam bau Yata dengan penciumannya yang tajam. Ia merilek-kan badannya seraya berpikir tentang asal-usul mereka berdua. Jika memang dirinya berasa dari klan biru dan Yata berasal dari klan merah berarti mereka seharusnya sudah musnah seratus tahun yang lalu, lalu kenapa mereka bisa berada di sini? Apa yang membuat mereka masih hidup? Setidaknya itulah pertanyaan Fushimi setelah membaca buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Jika Yata sudah mengingat kembali ingatannya ketika ia tersesat ke ruangan tempat klan merah biasa berkumpul di asrama ini, kenapa dirinya tidak mencoba untuk pergi ke sana?

"Misaki~?"

"A-apa? Sudah kubilang jangan memanggiku dengan nama itu!" Bantah Yata gugup seraya mencengkram seprai, ia merasakan pelukan Fushimi kian erat.

"Tapi aku suka itu." Bisik Fushimi di telinga Yata yang membuat empunya merinding dan tidak bisa menahan warna merah di wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau mengajakku ke tempat yang kau kunjungi tadi, mungkin aku juga bisa memperoleh ingatanku."

Mendengar itu Yata berbalik dan menatap Fushimi dengan senyuman –meski rona merah masih ada di wajahnya-. "Tentu, aku rasa sekarang waktu yang tepat. Aku juga meninggalkan sebuah batu yang bagus di sana. Oh iya, aku ingin tanya satu hal. Kenapa aku tadi bisa berbuat aneh seperti itu? Padahal seharusnya aku hanya perlu dekat denganmu saja kan?"

Fushimi membalikan tubuh Yata dan mengangkat dagu remaja di depannya seraya menatapnya lekat. "Aku tadi baca di buku, dan reaksinya memang seperti itu. Misaki..."

Yata meneguk ludah paksa saat merasakan napas hangat Fushimi menerpa wajahnya. Dan parahnya tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan. Mantra bodoh! Mantra bodoh! Gerutu Yata dalam hati. Sebenarnya siapa sih yang bodoh? Bukankah Yata sendiri yang seenaknya meminum ramuan ke dua?

Fushimi menatap lekat Yata yang tengah berwajah horor, ingin dirinya memberikan sebuah ciuman tapi kalau dipikir-pikir sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Dirinya hanya ingin Yata selalu bersamanya meski tidak melakukan hal seperti itu pun tidak masalah. Kalau dirinya melakukan hal seperti itu ia takut Yata malah akan membencinya, jadi untuk saat ini biarlah semuanya berjalan apa adanya.

Vampir itu melepas tangannya dan turun dari tempat tidur, ia melirik Yata yang masih terbengong dengan rona tipis di wajahnya dan sekali lagi Fushimi harus menahan hasratnya untuk tidak 'menyerang' Yata saat itu juga. Remaja oren itu menoleh dan ikut turun, dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan untuk pergi ke tempat yang Yata ceritakan.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan perpustakaan dan secara ajaib mereka bisa tiba di ruangan tempat Yata tadi menemukan batu pipih itu dan dengan cepat iris _hazel_ Yata telah menemukan batu itu dan segera memungutnya.

Sementara itu Fushimi lebih tertarik untuk melihat-lihat desain ruangan ini, sudah dirinya duga ini adalah tempat bisa klan merah untuk berkumpul –menurut buku yang ia baca-. Ia mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu untuk bukti yang lebih kuat, namun saat matanya melihat Yata yang sedang menggenggam sesuatu ia tersenyum tipis. Benda yang digenggam Yata adalah lambang dari klan merah, tidak salah lagi, Yata berasal dari klan merah.

Lalu bagaimana dengan perang antar klan?

Berarti mereka berdua musuh?

"Saru! Lihat! Sepertinya ada sebuah suara aneh di sana!" Seru Yata sembari mengait Fushimi untuk segera pergi ke tempat yang Yata tunjuk.

Dan saat mereka melihat apa yang ada di sana. Ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah mesin –atau-apalah-itu-namanya yang digerakan secara otomatis oleh sihir. Sekarang terpecahkanlah sudah misteri suara aneh yang sering keluar di dekat perpustakaan, ternyata suara ini ya?

Fushimi menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sebuah lambang bulat dengan dua pedang yang di silangkan di dinding, kepalanya langsung berdenyut seketika saat melihatnya.

'_Benci!' _

'_Aku benci semuanya!'_

'_Lebih baik aku hancurkan!'_

Suara-suara kecil itu makin memenuhi isi kepala Fushimi. Ia memilih untuk duduk di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Yata ikut duduk dan menyentuh bahu Fushimi. "Oi Saru? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanyanya cemas, namun Fushimi sama sekali tak bisa mendengar apa yang Yata katakan.

'_Gelap! Tolong! Aku... TIDAAKK!'_

"Ugh!" Fushimi mengerang sakit, kepalanya tambah berdenyut dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi seperti itu. Saat ini di kepalanya telah muncul sebuah ingatan dirinya yang selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya, anak kecil berambut biru itu hanya diam dan membiarkan kamarnya gelap. Ia terus diam dan melamunkan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia tahu jawabannya, saat ia mencoba melihat ke bawah –karena ada suara berisik yang mengganggunya- bocah kecil berambut biru itu melihat bocah lainnya yang sedang bermain. Siapa? Manis? Berasa pikirannya menjadi aneh, bocah biru itu langsung menutup jendela kasar dan kembali merenung memikirkan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia dapatkan jawabannya.

'_Aku benci semuanya!'_

"Saru! Hei! Katakan sesuatu!" Suara Yata terdengar panik. Fushimi menatap Yata. Ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau bocah kecil yang telah melambaikan tangannya itu Yata, dan kenapa dia mengurung diri di kamar? Lalu jika mereka berdua berasal dari klan merah dan klan biru, kenapa mereka bisa berada di masa seratus tahun setelahnya?

"Misaki? Kau janji tak akan membenciku kan?" Tanya Fushimi lemah seraya mengelus pipi Yata dengan tangannya, ia tidak tahu kenapa bertanya hal seperti itu. Tapi, sosok Yata sangat berarti baginya.

Yata menggenggam tangan Fushimi. "Kau bicara apa sih? Aku tidak membencimu kok."

Mendengar jawaban itu Fushimi tersenyum dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Yata yang tidak bisa bergerak –mantra magnet sialan!- hanya diam dan merasakan napas hangat Fushimi di wajahnya, dekat dan kian dekat.

* * *

Munakata sedang melihat sebuah air di depannya, segenap auranya sudah ia pakai untuk melacak keberadaan Fushimi namun masih tak ditemukan. Raja biru itu hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalau Fushimi masih belum bisa mengeluarkan aura birunya secara sempurna hingga tidak bisa dilacak. "Fushimi-kun..." Gumamnya menatap nanar air itu.

"Sabarlah sedikit, dia akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula di sampingnya ada Yata." Komentar Suoh seraya ikut berdiri di samping Munakata.

"Aku tahu Fushimi-_kun_ dari dulu tertarik dengan Yata. Tapi aku masih khawatir tentang masa lalunya, kalau 'itu' sampai terjadi bagaimana? Keselamatan dunia bisa..." Munakata tak berniat melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia sudah tahu kalau sosok di sampingnya akan mengerti.

"Sebelum sosok yang membuat semua klan kita bertindak jauh, aku rasa kita harus menemukan Fushimi terlebih dahulu, jika terlambat dunia mati. Ayo kita bereskan perlengkapan untuk mencari Fushimi dan Yata, aku rasa mereka tak akan jauh dari lokasi terakhir mereka berada seratus tahun yang lalu." Jelas Suoh panjang, ini pertama kalinya ia harus berkata sepanjang itu.

Ada yang bertanya kenapa sosok mereka tetap seperti itu dan tidak berubah selama seratus tahun? Itu karena mereka sudah membuat kontrak 'pasangan' yang berarti Suoh sudah menjadi makanan tetap bagi Munakata, dan itu menyebabkan Suoh bisa hidup abadi dan tidak menua. Kalau Munakata sih sudah jelas dia kan vampir, makhluk seperti vampir itu hidup abadi.

Jika seorang vampir telah membuat kontrak seperti itu, vampir tersebut tidak akan bisa mengkonsumsi darah dari orang lain, hewan lain atau pun pil darah. Ia hanya akan bisa meminum darah dari pasangannya, jadi jika pasangannya mati. Vampir tersebut juga lambat laun akan mati karena tak bisa makan, karena beratnya kontrak itu tidak semua vampir mau melakukan kontrak yang bisa membahayakan hidup mereka. Kecuali Munakata, mungkin.

"Besok pagi kita berangkat."

* * *

Sosok berjubah hitam yang merupakan antagonis di fanfic ini telah menatap kristal tak berwarna di tangannya, energi dari kristal itu sangat sedikit. Dan jika ia ingin melanjutkan rencananya ia terpaksa harus mengisi kristal itu oleh energi baru dan itu memerlukan waktu tiga minggu.

Sosok itu berdecak pelan. Kalau kristal itu bukan benda berharganya pasti sudah ia lemparkan atau menghancurkannya bila perlu. Rencananya harus ia undur selama tiga minggu. Ia tidak ingin menunggu selama itu, mungkin ia akan mencari jalan lain. Tapi apa?

"Ck. Kristal payah! Tiga minggu lagi dunia tamat! Aku rasa itu bagus, biarkanlah semua orang bersuka cita. Karena tiga minggu lagi mereka akan menghilang menjadi debu. Hahaha..." Ia tertawa keras, matanya menerawang langit ruangannya yang gelap dan suram. "Payah! Aku tidak sabar ingin segera mengendalikan 'pangeran' vampir kita hihihihi~"

* * *

"Bercanda. Kau pikir aku akan menciummu Misaki~" Kata Fushimi sambil menahan tawanya, Yata yang semula menutup matanya kini ia buka dengan paksa dan langsung memberi Fushimi tatapan tajam.

"Itu bukan candaan yang lucu Saru!" Dengus Yata.

Mereka pun kembali ke kamar mereka dengan Yata yang terus mengoceh mempertanyakan masa lalu Fushimi, dan Fushimi sama sekali tak memberi tahu Yata. Remaja oren itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal, padahal tadi ia sudah menjelaskan ingatannya secara rinci. Lalu kenapa Fushimi tidak mau?

.

Hari ini adalah hari ke dua bagi Fushimi dan Yata belajar di sekolah ini. Untuk pertama kalinya murid di kelas dasar dikumpulkan di luar, tepatnya di lapangan. Yata melihat beberapa senjata yang berjejer rapih di pinggir lapangan. Jangan bilang kalau mereka akan bertarung melawan murid lain.

"Baik hari ini kita akan belajar teknik pedang. Fushimi! Yata! Bawa pedang kalian dan bertarunglah! Karena kalian murid baru, kalian yang pertama mencoba!" Seru guru itu sambil mengacungkan pedang yang ia bawa. "Jangan lupa! Berikan aura kalian pada pedang ini dan bertarunglah dengan sungguh-sungguh!"

"Ehh?!"

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

_Bocoran chapter 3_

"_Seandainya kita tahu apa kelanjutan dari ramalan itu, kita mungkin tidak perlu mencari Fushimi-kun. Aku tahu dia bukan tipe orang yang mau dikhawatirkan."_

"_Kuso Saru! Kau ada di mana, bodoh!"_

"_Karena Misaki bilang seperti itu, kali ini aku tak akan segan-segan."_

"_Ah pemalu, seperti anak perempuan yang manis, apa kau benar-benar anak laki-laki, hm? Misaki~"_

"_Bagaimana kalau kita buat kontrak Misaki~" Fushimi menyeringai senang, ia berencana memulai kontrak pasangan dengan Yata._

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Kau tidak perlu tahu, yang jelas aku akan mulai kontraknya. Bersiaplah Misaki...,"_

* * *

Yata Misaki no diary

Yosh! Ingatanku sudah kembali, meski hanya ingatan saat aku masih berumur enam tahun. Yang aku kesalkan adalah si Saru! Manusia –vampir- macam apa sih dia, ditanya ini-itu hanya menjawab 'hn' emang dia itu gak bisa bicara apa? Gaah! Sikapnya yang cuek dan malas itu grr...

Sudahlah, dan juga what the? Hentikan mantra magnet bodoh ini! Gyaa~ kenapa kau terlihat menikmatinya Saru!

* * *

Thanks for reading, maaf jika chapter ini sangat membingungkan dan terkesan monoton dan kekurangan lainnya ._.V

Balasan review non-login

**via heartfilia** : Gomen ne Via-chan, Kyuu baru bisa update sekarang, habis fic ini berat banget buat dilanjut di bulan puasa, Kyuu udah berusaha sebaik mungkin, aku harap Via-chan suka ^^. Thanks for review~

**Azure'czar** : Thanks for review~ ini udah Kyuu lanjut, semoga kau suka ^^

**L7** : Thanks for review~, maaf baru bisa di update sekarang ^^V

Review?

Meskipun belum saatnya tapi Kyuu mau ucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri, mohon maaf lagir dan batin :')


	3. Fuyu

Munakata berjalan ke arah kamarnya, ia harus segera membereskan barang-barangnya demi mencari Fushimi –vampir yang akan meggantikan posisinya suatu saat nanti-. Kini raja dari klan biru itu mulai memasukan barang-barangnya dengan amat teliti dan rapih. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela yang sudah berubah dari gelap menjadi cukup terang.

Ia menghela napas panjang, salahnya juga kemarin ia begitu sibuk untuk mencari keberadaan Fushimi hingga ia lupa mengemas barang-barangnya. Munakata berharap Suoh juga belum siap untuk pergi.

Tok tok tok

Tepat saat Munakata selesai mengemas, pintu kamarnya berbunyi akibat diketuk oleh seseorang. 'Tidak biasanya dia mengetuk pintu dulu.' Batin Munakata.

"Masuk."

Lalu muncullah sosok Suoh di ambang pintu, raja klan merah itu sepertinya sudah siap untuk pergi, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah malas seperti biasa. "Kau sebenarnya mau kemana? Barangmu banyak sekali." Komentarnya seraya menatap barang-barang yang sudah dikemas dengan rapih bahkan mengkilap –yang sepertinya dibersihkan dengan sangat bersih-.

"Ini semua diperlukan untuk mencari keberadaan mereka, kalau satu barang saja tidak ada dari daftar maka persentasenya akan menurun 2% dan jika ada barang yang cacat persentasenya juga akan menurun 5% dan akibatnya akan menghambat perjalanan kita dan me...bla bla bla...,"

Suoh memutar matanya bosan, vampir di depannya ini memang terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu sampai mempersentasekannya, kalau seperti ini terus kapan berangkatnya? Dan asal kalian tahu, jika Munakata sudah menjelaskan sesuatu, waktu satu jam pun tidak akan selesai. Suoh ternyata kau orang yang sabar ya? –atau malas dan tidak mendengarkan sama sekali?-.

* * *

**K Project © GoRa x GoHands**

**The Last Clans © Kyuushirou**

**Warning : OOC, AU, EYD, gaje, aneh, shonen-ai, typo yang bertebaran kayak salju di musim dingin, dll.**

**Rated : T **

**Pair : SaruMi, MikoRei, ... dsb. (Ada yang mau request pair yang lain?)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**-Fuyu-**

"Ehh?!" Yata memekik terkejut mendengar perkataan dari gurunya tersebut. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah Fushimi yang sedang mencabut salah satu pedang yang tersedia. Yata meneguk ludah paksa, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak bisa memakai senjata seperti pedang. Apakah dulunya ia memang tidak bisa bermain pedang?

Karena terus merasakan tatapan tajam dari sang guru, Yata akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil pedang dan mencabutnya, ia berbalik dan menemukan Fushimi yang telah menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Yata. Remaja oren itu tidak menyangka kalau Fushimi akan serius, maka dari itu Yata pun ikut menghunuskan pedangnya dan memberikan aura ungu disekitar pedang itu.

Pertarungan pun dimulai dengan Yata yang terlebih dahulu untuk menyerang, Fushimi dengan mudah dapat menangkis serangan Yata. Remaja tempramen itu makin mempercepat gerakannya dan terus menebaskan pedangnya ke arah sang vampir, namun sang vampir juga tak kalah cepat. Fushimi dengan mudah dapat menghindari semua serangan Yata.

Ini aneh, mereka berdua merasakan sebuah nostalgia. Rasanya mereka pernah melakukan hal seperti ini dulu, tapi kapan? Yata dan Fushimi saling menatap kemudian membelakakan mata saat sebuah perasaan asing hinggap di hati mereka.

Trang

Kedua pedang saling bergesekan, kini mereka saling berhadapan seraya menatap satu sama lain dalam diam. Perasaan apa ini?

Tiba-tiba Yata menjatuhkah pedangnya dan langsung mengait lengan Fushimi. "Huaa~ badanku bergerak sendiri! Mantra magnet sialan!" Pekik Yata sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya sendiri. Fushimi menatap Yata di sampingnya dengan tatapan datar. Padahal tadi lagi seru-serunya, Fushimi bahkan sampai lupa kalau Yata menatap bola matanya mantra itu akan bereaksi.

"Kenapa kalian berhenti?" Tanya sang guru sambil berjalan ke arah kami. Murid yang lainnya tengah berbisik-bisik aneh –melihat adegan Yata dan Fushimi-. "Kemampuan kalian bermain pedang lumayan bagus, aku rasa kalian lulus. Meski kalian tiba-tiba berhenti tak jelas." Lanjut guru itu, kemudian ia memerintahkan murid yang lainnya untuk bermain.

Sementara itu Yata sibuk untuk bisa melepaskan diri namun gagal, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan rona merah di wajahnya karena dari tadi terus diperhatikan murid lain. Berbeda dengan Yata, Fushimi malah diam dan cuek, ia hanya mencoba menganalisa kemampuan murid lainnya seraya memikirkan perasaan apa yang tadi ia rasakan saat bertarung dengan Yata. Mungkinkah mereka dulu sering bertarung?

Cowok penyuka warna merah itu terus mencoba untuk pindah tempat dari samping Fushimi dan akhirnya berhasil, untuk jaga-jaga ia memilih untuk duduk di tempat lain, Yata tidak ingin ditatap aneh oleh murid lainnya, apalagi mereka murid baru. Ia kemudian menatap langit yang mendung, semilir angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Angin dingin yang sangat menusuk, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan mendekati musim dingin, dan Yata benci musim dingin.

Ekor mata Fushimi melirik ke arah Yata yang sedang melamun, ia tersenyum kecil kemudian kembali menatap pertarungan dari murid lainnya, ia bisa mengerti kenapa Yata mengambil jarak dengannya. Dasar Yata itu memang sangat pemalu. Tapi satu hal yang selalu dipikirkannya selain Yata adalah ingatannya kemarin, suara siapa itu? Apakah itu suaranya? Lalu kenapa suara itu membenci semuanya dan ingin menghancurkannya? Sebenarnya masa lalunya seperti apa? Jujur jika masa lalunya buruk, Fushimi lebih baik untuk tidak mengingatnya. Lagipula ia sudah memiliki Yata di sampingnya.

Pelajaran teknik pedang pun selesai, para murid segera memasuki kelasnya dengan raut kelelahan yang terpangpang jelas di wajah mereka. Dengan lesu para murid itu duduk di bangkunya dan menatap nanar papan tulis yang ada di hadapan mereka, kalau sudah capek begini belajar pun tak akan konsentrasi, lebih baik makan dan tidur daripada dilanjutkan dengan belajar.

Yata memilih untuk membenamkan wajah diantara kedua tangannya di atas meja, ia tidak peduli jika guru yang datang akan menghukumnya, ia hanya lelah dan tidak ingin belajar untuk saat ini. Ini memang bukan kebiasaannya untuk berpikir, tapi sejak kemarin dirinya terus memikirkan tentang ingatannya, mengenai apa itu klan merah, siapa yang menjaganya waktu kecil, siapa orang berambut merah yang selalu bersamanya dan siapa orang berambut pirang yang senantiasa memberinya kasih sayang. Entah kenapa Yata merasa sangat merindukan orang-orang yang ada di ingatannya tersebut. Membayangkan wajah mereka yang tersenyum membuat hatinya menghangat.

Samar-samar Yata bisa mendengar ocehan teman-temannya yang mengatakan bahwa pelajaran selanjutnya kosong karena sang guru sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa hadir. Yata tersenyum tipis, sepertinya ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sekarang.

Vampir berkacamata itu memperhatikan Yata yang terdiam –tidur-. Ia mengingat cerita Yata tentang ingatannya, sepertinya Yata sangat disayangi oleh klannya, terbukti dari hal Yata yang selalu semangat dan pantang menyerah, serta selalu tersenyum. Pasti klan merah merawatnya dengan kasih sayang yang sangat besar. Fushimi tahu kalau dirinya juga dibesarkan oleh kasih sayang, namun dirinya saja yang tidak menginginkan itu semua. Apakah itu termasuk perbuatan egois?

* * *

Ini adalah hari terakhir bagi Yata dari mantra tersebut, jam dinding baru menunjukan pukul enam sore. Ia ingin cepat terbebas dari belenggu mantra ini, dirinya sudah tidak sanggup untuk menahan diri, untung saja hari ini Fushimi belum kembali ke kamar, jadi ia bisa sedikit bersantai ria.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, sosok Fushimi pun muncul dan memasuki ruangan. Dengan cepat Yata mengurung diri di balik selimut. Fushimi yang melihatnya langsung menyeringai dan ikut duduk di tempat tidur Yata. Ia membuka selimut itu dengan kasar.

"Uwaa! Saru! Aku kedinginan kembalikan selimut itu!" Yata berbicara tanpa menatap Fushimi.

"Benarkah, kalo begitu coba dapatkan sendiri."

Terpaksa Yata bangkit dan mencoba mendapatkan selimutnya kembali, namun apa yang ia inginkan kelihatannya tidak berhasil karena Fushimi dengan mudahnya menangkap wajah Yata dan menatapnya. Kontak mata pun terjadi.

"K-kau sengaja ya? Dasar _kuso_ Saru!" Gerutu Yata dalam pangkuan Fushimi.

"Bukankah begini lebih hangat? Misaki...,"

Yata tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk merasakan kehangatan yang Fushimi berikan, memang ini lebih hangat dari selimut, tapi ayolah. Bisakah seseorang menghentikan vampir ini untuk tidak terus menerus mengendus lekuk leher Yata?

Bahkan saat ini Fushimi terus membisikan kata 'Misaki' tepat di telinganya dengan nada seduktif. Oh~ Yata tidak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

* * *

Waktu terus bergulir begitu cepat, hari demi hari telah Yata dan Fushimi lewati untuk mengikuti pelajaran di asrama ini, lambat laun mereka berdua semakin handal dalam menggunakan sihir, baru lima hari mereka belajar di sana, kini Yata dan Fushimi sudah berada di kelas menengah. Semua murid dan guru berdecak kagum atas prestasi yang Fushimi dan Yata buat, di hari kedua mereka belajar mereka mendapat nilai plus dalam teknik pedang, di hari ketiga mereka juga mendapat nilai plus dalam menggunakan bola sihir, di hari keempat Fushimi dan Yata bisa menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sang guru –karena pertanyaannya tentang sejarah klan merah dan biru-. Dan di hari kelima mereka berdua bisa menggunakan sihir mereka secara sempurna dengan kontrol yang sangat baik.

Matahari kini telah berada tepat di atas kepala, namun hari sama sekali tidak terasa panas, awan-awan kelabu mulai bergerak mendekati matahari untuk menyembunyikan sinarnya, awan itu seolah mengurung semua cahaya yang datang dan menggantinya dengan kegelapan kelam dan tidak enak dipandang.

Yata dan Fushimi sekarang sedang terkurung di kelasnya dengan para murid perempuan yang terus menerus mencari perhatian mereka berdua. Karena Yata sedang tidur jadi ia tidak tahu kalau para gadis sedang mengerumuninya.

Melihat itu Fushimi hanya bisa mendengus, ia berharap bahwa guru selanjutnya akan segera datang. Sudah lima hari berlalu semenjak ingatannya kembali, dan sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa berpikir tentang asal-usul mereka. Mantra magnet dari Yata sudah menghilang tiga hari yang lalu, tidak ada hal yang menarik lagi yang bisa ia lihat dari Yata. Selama lima hari ini mereka menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa selain Yata yang sering mengoceh.

Bola mata biru gelapnya terus menatap Yata di depannya. Fushimi tahu bahwa ini sudah batasnya, ia memerlukan darah Yata nanti. Ia meremas seragamnya dan menahan rasa haus yang menyerang kerongkongannya, akibat dari rasa hausnya yang berlebihan aura vampirnya sedikit menguar, yang membuat para murid perempuan melangkah mundur dan menjauhi Fushimi dan Yata. Fushimi sedikit bersyukur auranya bisa mengusir cewek-cewek rese itu.

Bel pelajaran terakhir pun berbunyi Fushimi berniat untuk membangunkan Yata yang ada di depannya tapi tiba-tiba hasrat vampir-nya muncul. Terpaksa ia berhenti dan meninggalkan kelas sendirian. Fushimi hanya berharap Yata segera kembali ke kamar. Tapi harapan itu sepertinya harus ia tunda, karena sekarang Fushimi harus pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku.

"Yata-_san_,"

"Yata-_kun_,"

Remaja oren itu membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan dua orang gadis di depannya yang sedang tersenyum ramah. Reflek Yata langsung berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah tak lupa dengan rona tipis di pipinya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, pelajaran sudah selesai lho," Ucap gadis tadi, senyum ramahnya masih terukir di mulutnya.

"Oh ah, _arigatou_. Permisi." Ucap Yata gelagapan sambil membereskan bukunya lalu keluar kelas, samar ia mendengar gadis tadi berteriak kegirangan sambil berkata 'Kyaa, Yata-_san_ bicara padaku~' Yata berhenti melangkah dan sedikit merinding kemudian ia menatap lantai. Pikirannya kini teralih pada Fushimi, tidak biasanya vampir itu meninggalkan dirinya di kelas. Saat datang ke kamar nanti Yata akan langsung meceramahinya! Dalam benak Yata tergambar kalau dirinya sedang memarahi Fushimi dengan semangat menggebu dan Fushimi yang memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi serius, setelah 'ceramah'nya selesai Fushimi akan langsung meminta maaf padanya. Yata tertawa sendiri membayangkan vampir itu meminta maaf dengan raut penyesalan. Apakah itu akan terjadi?

Yata berlari dengan riang menuju kamarnya. Sebagian murid yang berada di lorong hanya tersenyum maklum melihatnya Yata memang terkenal semangat di sekolah itu.

BRAK

Yata membuka pintu kamar dengan cukup kasar seperti biasa, namun dirinya tak menemukan sosok Fushimi di mana pun. "Mungkin di perpustakaan." Gumam Yata kemudian berlari ka arah perpustakaan.

Dan sayang sekali penjaga perpus bilang Fushimi baru saja keluar dari sini dan tidak tahu pergi ke arah mana. Yata mulai berpikir kalau Fushimi kembali ke kamarnya itu tidak mungkin pasti ia akan berpapasan dengannya. Lalu kemana vampir itu pergi? Akhirnya Yata memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Ia melihat sekumpulan buku di dekat ranjang milik Fushimi, ia tersenyum kecil kalau diingat-ingat setiap hari Fushimi selalu membaca buku dan tidak pernah bosan, padahal Yata pernah mencoba untuk membaca satu buku dan hasilnya ia langsung membuangnya asal karena tulisannya sangat banyak dan runyam.

Remaja oren itu mengelus buku tersebut dengan lembut, ia tahu kalau dirinya dari klan merah dan Fushimi dari klan biru, dari cerita Fushimi dulu klan mereka bertarung. Jadi bisa disimpulkan kalau mereka berdua itu musuh, tapi Yata tahu kalau Fushimi bukanlah orang jahat, ia yakin itu.

Ia kemudian menatap ke arah jendela, cuaca di luar sudah sangat dingin meskipun salju belum turun, kemudian ia melirik mantel Fushimi yang tergeletak di atas kasurnya, pasti vampir itu akan kedinginan. Lalu Yata mengambil mantel itu dan berencana mencari Fushimi.

Remaja polos –atau sedikit bodoh- itu berjalan melewati lorong-lorong ruangan yang cukup sepi, mungkin semua murid lebih memilih pergi ke kamar dan mengurung diri di balik selimut atau mereka pergi ke tempat hangat lainnya yang ada di asrama ini, musim dingin seperti ini memang sangat merepotkan. Yata bisa membayangkan salju turun dengan lebat dan menutupi semuanya menjadi warna putih. Salju? Rasanya sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak melihat es berbentuk seperti kapas itu, entah berapa lama yang jelas ia sedikit merindukan salju.

Saat ini Yata berjalan tanpa arah, ia hanya mengandalkan instingnya saja. Bola matanya sibuk mengamati keadaan sekitar dengan harapan bisa menemukan Fushimi. Yata sendiri bingung kenapa harus khawatir pada vampir seperti dia, bukankah Yata tahu kalau mereka berdua musuh? Tapi kenapa mereka bisa bermusuhan? Mungkin karena ketidaktahuan tersebut Yata tidak bisa menjadi musuh Fushimi.

Dua orang remaja kebetulan berjalan melewati Yata, kedua remaja cowok itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan mereka, Yata pun membalasnya dengan ceria seperti biasa. Sejak kemarin dirinya dipindahkan ke kelas menengah baik Yata atau Fushimi tiba-tiba menjadi terkenal di asrama ini akan prestasinya. Padahal Yata tidak terlalu pintar dalam bidang teori, dia hanya mahir dibidang praktek, oh iya kalau dingat-ingat alasan Yata bisa berada di kelas menengah karena ada Fushimi yang senantiasa mengajarkannya tentang sejarah dan lain-lain. Sudah terbukti bukan? Fushimi itu bukan orang yang jahat. Mungkin! Karena bagi Yata vampir itu cukup berbahaya kalau sedang datang kemesuman-nya.

Contohnya saja saat Yata masih dalam pengaruh mantra magnet beberapa hari yang lalu, vampir kacamata itu tidak henti-hentinya terus menggoda dan memeluknya setiap waktu. Dan lebih parahnya lagi Yata tidak bisa menolak atau menghindar, maka saat pengaruh mantra itu hilang, perlahan Yata bisa menjaga jarak meskipun mereka tetap dekat.

Yata menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap lapangan asrama dengan pandangan datar, dirinya sudah berkeliling namun tak kunjung menemukan Monyet bodoh itu, sebenarnya dia kemana sih? Dan kenapa dirinya harus susah-susah mencarinya?

Menghela napas panjang kemudian menatap langit kelabu dengan awan yang menghalangi sinar matahari, uap yang dikeluarkan dari helaan napasnya nampak terlihat jelas dikarenakan suhu yang rendah, Yata rasa dirinya akan kembali ke kamar dan menunggunya di sana. Menunggunya... kenapa dirinya harus menunggu Fushimi?

* * *

"Sudah berhari-hari kita mencarinya dan masih belum bisa menemukannya, sebenarnya mereka ada di mana?" Gumam Munakata seraya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, ia menurunkan buku yang ia baca ke pangkuannya dan menatap kota dari arah jendela. Raja dari klan biru itu sedikit –sangat- risau. Suasana kota ini sangat damai tapi hatinya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak damai sama sekali.

Munakata tahu sikap Fushimi dari kecil. Sosok Fushimi yang selalu mengurung diri tanpa sebab dan sosok Fushimi yang selalu tertutup pada siapa pun, pangeran vampir itu juga selalu menghindar jika dirinya menanyakan keadaan, sedang apa atau aktivitas lainnya. Fushimi terus diam dan tidak pernah memberi jawaban apapun.

Yang ia tahu, semenjak klan-nya bekerja sama dengan klan merah, sinar dari bola mata Fushimi sedikit berubah mejadi lebih terang, Munakata bisa menyimpulkan kalau itu pertanda bahwa ia memiliki minat tertentu. Dan dia juga tahu kalau Fushimi memandang anak dari klan merah dengan pandangan berbeda. Munakata tersenyum kecil saat ia mengingat Fushimi yang masih berumur delapan tahun merona karena melihat orang yang ia minati tertawa. Ah waktu itu Fushimi kecil masih sangat polos.

"Kau tersenyum sendiri, mengingat hal yang menarik?" Tanya Suoh ketika ia membuka pintu dan berdiri di sana sambil bersandar pada dinding di dekat pintu.

"Setidaknya kau harus mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu." Balas Munakata kemudian menyimpan bukunya di atas meja. Ia melirik Suoh yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku memiliki info baru tentang mereka, katanya mereka masuk sebuah asrama di kota timur." Kata Suoh dan duduk di kursi tepat di hadapan Munakata.

"Apakah info itu bisa dipercaya?" Munakata bertanya dengan nada sedikit penasaran.

Suoh menggeleng pelan dan melirik buku yang berada di atas meja dengan malas. "Lebih baik dicoba atau tidak sama sekali."

Munakata yang melihat Suoh berbicara dengan nada malasnya hanya bisa sedikit tertunduk dan memijat keningnya pelan. "Bukan itu tapi jarak dari sini ke timur itu jauh, perlu waktu satu hari."

"Ya...,"

Kondisi kembali hening karena keduanya terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Banyak hal yang mereka lewati selama seratus tahun ini, mereka berdua terpaksa berdiam diri dan tidak segera mencari keberadaan Fushimi dan Yata. Itu semua mereka lakukan semata-mata untuk menjaga agar dunia ini tidak musnah.

"Ramalan... menyebalkan...," dengus Suoh seraya menatap jauh kota di depannya. Jika saja ramalan itu tidak pernah ada semuanya tidak akan berkahir seperti ini. Padahal isi ramalan tersebut hanya menyatakan kata-kata seperti ini...

_Dunia akan bersinar tapi bukan oleh cahaya_

_Saat itu keberadaan makhluk yang memiliki keajaiban akan berubah menjadi serbuk cahaya_

_Semua itu bisa dilakukan oleh kristal terkutuk_

_Diperlukan satu korban dari makhluk penghisap darah yang memiliki kebencian_

_Dan kejadian tersebut akan terus terulang sampai semua makhluk penghisap darah habis_

_Tapi semua itu bisa dihentikan oleh..._

Suoh tahu bahwa kata-kata ramalan itu sepenuhnya terjadi seratus tahun yang lalu, dan sayangnya Suoh tidak tahu apa lanjutan dari ramalan tersebut, dan sudah lama sekali dirinya dan Munakata berusaha mencari kelanjutan ramalan itu dan gagal. Munakata hanya bilang kalau kejadian seratus tahun lalu bisa kembali terjadi, raja klan biru itu juga bilang hanya Fushimi lah vampir yang tersisa dan bisa dijadikan korban, maka dari itu Munakata mati-matian untuk mencari Fushimi sampai dapat.

"Seandainya kita tahu apa kelanjutan dari ramalan itu, kita mungkin tidak perlu mencari Fushimi-kun. Aku tahu dia bukan tipe orang yang mau dikhawatirkan." Munakata tersenyum getir dan mengikuti pandangan Suoh.

"Aku hanya berharap Yata tidak membiarkan Fushimi pergi, meski itu mustahil." Tambah Suoh seraya mengingat wajah Yata yang selalu cemberut jika anak oren itu sudah bertemu dengan Fushimi, yang ia tahu Fushimi dan Yata itu sangat tidak akur.

* * *

"_Kuso_ Saru! Kau ada di mana, bodoh!" Rutuk Yata mondar-mandir di dalam kamar. Sudah satu jam ia menunggu kedatangan vampir yang menjadi _roommate_-nya itu tapi sosok yang ia khawatirkan tak kunjung datang. "Argth! Aku tidak mau tahu lagi!" Geram Yata kemudian langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, ia mencoba untuk tidur dan melupakan segala ke-galau-annya.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal, semenjak hari itu dirinya tidak menemukan kembali ingatannya, bahkan Fushimi pun selalu menolak untuk membicarakan soal ingatannya, kenapa vampir bernama Monyet itu keras kepala sekali sih!

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka, Yata langsung bangun dan melihat Fushimi yang masuk tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun. Dengan polosnya Yata melihat gerak gerik Fushimi yang langsung mengambil selimut dan berbaring di kasurnya membelakangi Yata. Cukup! Yata sudah tak tahan lagi!

"Saru! Kau kemana saja sih! Ini kan sudah hampir jam makan malam dan akan berakhir sepuluh menit lagi! Kenapa malah tidur!" Ujar Yata dengan nada terlihat seperti orang marah namun jika dilihat dari wajahnya Yata hanya bermaksud untuk menasehati.

"Aku sudah kenyang, kau pergi saja." Fushimi hanya membalas perkataan Yata dengan singkat tanpa menoleh bahkan bergerak sedikit pun.

Yata kemudian berjalan dan duduk di samping Fushimi. "Jadi kau meninggalkanku? Aku yang menunggumu dari tadi? Dasar tak tahu perasaan orang lain seha—"

"Cukup Misaki! Kau pergi makan saja!" Potong Fushimi menaikkan nadanya. Bukan maksud Fushimi untuk memarahi Yata, namun hasrat-nya benar-benar memaksanya untuk berkata seperti itu. Bukan hanya hasrat vampir tapi juga ingatannya.

Yata yang mendengar Fushimi berkata seperti itu sedikit terdiam, kemudian ia meninggalkan kamar tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Yata tidak tahu kenapa hatinya sedikit sakit mendengarnya.

'Kuso Saru!' batin Yata dan menutup pintu dengan lembut dan tidak kasar seperti biasanya.

Setelah merasa Yata sudah menjauh dari kamar Fushimi bangun dan merenung, ia meremas seprai dan memegang kedua kepalanya, baru saja ingatannya kembali, ingatan saat dirinya masih dua belas tahun, tidak ada yang menarik dalam ingatan Fushimi yang ada hanyalah dirinya yang bersikap dingin dan tertutup, satu-satunya ekspresi yang ia tunjukan hanyalah ketika ia bertemu dengan Yata tidak lebih, ingatan yang tidak penting.

Tanpa Yata sadari, sebenarnya Fushimi sudah tiga kali mendapat ingatannya, namun dirinya tidak ingin Yata tahu apalagi memberitahunya, biarlah ingatan masa kecilnya yang suram itu dipendamnya sendiri, meskipun ia senang ia bisa mengingat senyuman Yata.

Setelah tujuh menit berlalu.

Vampir itu melihat Yata kembali ke kamar dengan raut cemberut, Fushimi ingin sekali tertawa mengejeknya. Apakah ia terlalu kasar tadi? Tapi kalau tidak seperti itu hasratnya akan terus meninggi seperti sekarang.

Mereka berdua memilih diam, Fushimi yang sibuk dengan bukunya dan Yata yang sibuk dengan khayalannya. Diam-diam Yata melirik Fushimi yang sedang membaca buku dengan seriusnya, sebenarnya ia masih marah karena dibentak seperti tadi tapi kalau seperti ini terus suasananya jadi canggung.

"Hei Saru? Jika memang kau marah padaku bilang saja, aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kau menghindariku. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Yata menatap atap langit.

Fushimi menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh. "Bukan hal yang penting," setelah itu ia kembali membaca bukunya.

"Kenapa kau selalu tidak memberikan penjelasan sih? Ayolah katakan! Jangan dipendam sendiri!" Ujar Yata sambil menatap Fushimi, entah sejak kapan Yata sudah duduk manis di depan Fushimi.

Fushimi meneguk ludah, bau darah Yata masuk ke dalam hidungnya, tubuhnya mulai bereaksi. "Misaki menjauhlah..."

Yata menunjukan wajah polosnya. "Huh?"

"Kubilang menjauh!" Ulang Fushimi sambil menahan hasrat vampirnya.

"Tidak mau!" Elak Yata bersikeras dan tetap diam di tempatnya.

Fushimi menyerah dan menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya. "Aku mohon..."

"Kenapa harus memohon?" Yata yang melihat Fushimi seperti menahan sesuatu malah mendekat dan hendak menyentuh Fushimi.

Vampir berkacamata menepis lengan Yata. "Karena aku bisa saja menggigitmu bodoh!"

"Haa?!" Yata diam seketika, jadi itu alasan Fushimi menghindarinya. Padahal Yata sama sekali tidak masalah jika darahnya harus dihisap setiap hari toh dia akan baik-baik saja seperti kemarin. "Dasar bodoh! Kalau mau makan yang tinggal makan. Kenapa harus jadi masalah sih, dasar. Dan sejak kapan kau jadi seperti itu? Bukankah biasanya kau melakukannya tanpa persetujuanku?

Fushimi yang mendengar jawaban dari Yata tersenyum kecil, tangannya kemudian meraih tubuh Yata dan memojokkannya di dinding. "Karena Misaki bilang seperti itu, kali ini aku tak akan segan-segan."

Yata meneguk ludah paksa saat melihat wajah Fushimi yang sedang menyeringai disertai timbulnya taring dimulutnya. Apakah Yata mengambil keputusan yang salah? Yata yakin apa yang dikatakannya murni dari hatinya, maka dari itu ia tidak perlu takut bukan?

"Misaki...," Bisik Fushimi di telinga Yata, remaja oren itu sedikit merinding dan mencoba untuk tenang.

"Saru! Kenapa? Ayo cepat! Aku ingin segera tidur tahu!" Yata memalingkan wajahnya tak lupa dengan rona tipis di pipinya. Vampir itu memutuskan untuk menggigitnya sekarang, dan sepertinya ia akan membuat kontrak dengan Yata agar Yata terus berada di sampingnya, selamanya.

Fushimi terdiam kemudian menggigit Yata dengan penuh hasrat. Yata merintih pelan saat lehernya serasa panas dan sakit, tubuhnya lemas seketika. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia digigit tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit, perlahan pandangannya mulai memudar. Samar-samar ia melihat sebuah cahaya putih dan masuk ke dalamnya.

'Sepertinya itu ingatanku...,' batin Yata seraya meremas baju milik Fushimi.

.

_Seorang manusia berusia sekitar dua belas tahun sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi di samping istananya, bola mata hazel-nya menatap keindahan istana serba merahnya itu dengan pandangan bosan, ia sangat bosan terus menerus berada di sini. Kalau bisa ia ingin keluar dan merasakan kebebasan._

_Setiap hari ia hanya berada di istananya dan tidak diizinkan untuk pergi keluar, ia hanya bisa melihat kondisi di luar istana dari jendela kamarnya. Dia sangat kesepian. Memang benar jika ia diberi kasih sayang yang sangat besar oleh klan-nya, tapi semua itu tidak cukup ia ingin bermain bersama anak seumurannya siapa pun itu._

_Dirinya ingat saat pertama kali melihat anak seusia dirinya di istana klan biru, sampai saat ini ia masih penasaran kenapa anak itu malah bersikap seperti itu padanya, bukankah ia juga kesepian? _

_Dan kebosanannya hilang saat ia diberitahu kalau klan biru akan datang berkunjung kemari, dengan semangat ia berdiri dan segera pergi ke ruang tamu. Dan di sana ia melihat anak itu sedang duduk dengan ekspresi datar dan bosan, saat ia melihat raja merah dan raja biru pergi entah kemana. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyapa anak berambu__t__ biru gelap itu._

"_Hai, namaku Yata Misaki, salam kenal." Kata anak dari klan merah dengan senyuman manisnya._

_Anak dari klan biru itu sedikit merona dan memalingkan wajah. "Dasar sok kenal." Ketusnya seraya menyilangkan tangan di dada._

_Yata yang mendengar itu membelakakan mata lalu cemberut. "Aku kan berkenalan baik-baik, kenapa kau menjawab seperti itu!" Balas Yata tidak terima._

"_Kau tidak usah tahu, lagipula—"_

"_Jahat! Aku kan hanya ingin berteman denganmu! Kau ini kenapa sih!" Kata Yata menaikan nadanya._

_Vampir di__hadapan Yata mendecak dan mencoba menatap Yata. Ia ikut berdiri dan mendekati Yata. "Aku sudah tahu kok Misaki~"_

_Yata terlonjak dan mundur beberapa langkah. "J-jangan memanggilku dengan nama depan! Apalagi nada itu! A-aneh didengar tahu!" Gagapnya sambil menahan wajahnya yang memanas._

_Anak dari klan biru itu mengait lengan Yata dan membawanya agar kembali berhadapan dengannya. "Ah pemalu, seperti anak perempuan yang manis, apa kau benar-benar anak laki-laki, hm? Misaki~"_

_Yata tambah memerah dan segera menepis tangan vampir itu. "Aku bukan anak perempuan! Dan aku tidak manis!" Rengek Yata._

_Vampir itu tersenyum –menyeringai- kemudian mengendus area leher Yata. "Aku rasa kau memang sangat manis...,"_

"_Aah! Menyingkir dariku!" Bentak Yata mendorong vampir itu hingga menjauh. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk berteman dengan dengan dia, ternyata vampir seumurannya ini sangat menyebalkan. Yata menggeram saat melihat vampir itu menyeringai lebar._

"_Tidak hanya manis, kau juga sangat pemalu ya Mi~sa~ki~"_

_Cukup Yata tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya dan segera menerjang vampir itu dengan aura merahnya. Dan akhirnya mulailah pertarungan kecil antara vampir itu dan Yata hingga kedua raja tiba dan melerai mereka. _

_Yata tak berhenti menunjukan wajah masam dan dengan kasar kembali ke kamarnya. Ternyata pemikirannya selama ini sungguh sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan, kalau seperti ini Yata lebih baik tidak memiliki teman daripada harus berurusan dengan vampir menyebalkan itu!_

.

Yata membuka matanya yang terasa berat, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan kepalanya yang juga terasa berat dan masih berdenyut. Saat ia melihat ke depan, Yata menemukan Fushimi yang sedang menatapnya lekat, taring dari vampir tersebut sudah hilang. Yata tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sudah selesai ya?" Yata mencoba untuk berpindah namun gagal dan malah ambruk ke pangkuan Fushimi. "Uh, maaf." Yata berkata pelan.

Fushimi yang mengerti segera membawa tubuh Yata dan membaringkannya. Ia merasa bersalah karena hampir menghisap habis darah Yata. Maka dari itu ia hanya bisa diam dan tidak berkata satu kata pun.

"Saru? Ternyata kau itu orang yang sangat menyebalkan ya?"

Yata yang melihat Fushimi menunjukan raut tak mengerti malah tertawa. "Aku ingat, aku sudah ingat kalau kau itu dari klan biru dan aku klan merah. Tapi aku masih tidak tahu kenapa klan kita jadi bermusuhan. Yang aku tahu kau itu orang yang sangat menjengkelkan." Jelas Yata.

Fushimi tersenyum samar kemudian bergerak untuk menindih Yata.

"Whoa! Apa yang kau lakukan! Sana menjauh!" Kedua tangan Yata mendorong keras dada Fushimi di atasnya.

"Kenapa? Aku yakin kau akan senang Mi~sa~ki~"

Yata terdiam nada diingatannya kini terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Tidak salah lagi vampir di hadapannya ini memang dia. "Monyet sialan! Lepaskan aku bodoh! Jangan seenaknya ya!" Yata terus meronta namun gagal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat kontrak Misaki~" Fushimi menyeringai senang, ia berencana memulai kontrak pasangan dengan Yata.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, yang jelas aku akan mulai kontraknya. Bersiaplah Misaki...,"

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

Next chapter

"_Kelihatannya ke dua raja sedang bergerak. Sebelum mereka, aku akan membawa 'korban' untuk menjalankan misiku hahahah...,"_

"_A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BARUSAN SARUUU!?"_

"_Setidaknya jika itu suram, kau juga harus menceritakannya, aku yakin bebanmu akan berkurang."_

"_Aku harap Fushimi-kun tidak berbuat suatu hal yang berbahaya."_

"_Akhirnya kita bertemu Fushimi Saruhiko~ korbanku~...,"_

* * *

Diary-nya diganti sama next chapter aja ya~ XD

Thanks for reading, hope you like it guys! :D maaf jika chapter ini sangat jauh dari kata sempurna dan terkesan tidak seru –juga typo yang bertebaran- :')

**via heartfilia** : gomen ne, Kyuu gak bisa jelasin bagaimana cara buat kontraknya di chapter ini, itu akan keluar di chapter depan :D asiknya bisa bikin orang lain penasaraan kyaa~ XD btw, thanks for review~

**L7** : Mau mimisan? Jangan dulu donk~ Fushimi kan masih belum ngelakuin 'ini-itu' ama Yata, belum keluar sifat mesum tingkat dewanya XD hehhe *abaikan saja imajinasi Kyuu. Thanks for review~

Review please! Mau kasih saran, perbaikan, kritik, komentar, fansgirling-an dan Flame juga boleh asal yang membangun :')


	4. Uragirimono

Ne, sesuai request dari **jiro yujikkyu** di twitter, Kyuu buat chapter ini sepanjang 10.000+ words, Jiro-san semoga kau suka~ :D

Semoga reader-san juga suka dengan chapter super panjang ini :D

-o0o-

Sebuah kristal tak berwarna itu kini menunjukan sinarnya. Meskipun kristal tersebut hanyalah benda mati, namun siapa pun bisa merasakan besarnya kekuatan yang ada di dalamnya. Sang pemilik yang merasakan kristal itu, berjalan mendekat dan memungutnya. Ia mengamati bola itu dan tersenyum keji. "Hahahah, tak kusangka energinya sudah terkumpul. Tinggal menunggu dua hari lagi untuk finalnya."

Sosok itu mengacungkan kristal tersebut ke atas dan memamerkan cahaya yang keluar dari sana. Senyuman sadis terukir kembali di bibir tipisnya. "Kelihatannya ke dua raja sedang bergerak. Sebelum mereka, aku akan membawa 'korban' untuk menjalankan misiku hahahah...,"

Cahaya dalam bola itu semakin besar dan menerangi semua ruangan yang gelap. Seperti yang tertulis dalam ramalan.

_Dunia akan bersinar tapi bukan oleh cahaya_

Maksudnya dunia akan diterangi cahaya yang berasal dari kegelapan, dalam artian kiamat.

-o0o-

**K Project © GoRa x GoHands**

**The Last Clans © Kyuushirou**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo, miss typo, EYD, gaje, aneh, shonen-ai, dll.**

**Rated : T**

-o0o-

**Chapter 4**

**-Uragirimono-**

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, yang jelas aku akan mulai kontraknya. Bersiaplah Misaki...,"

Fushimi mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Yata. Sementara itu Yata yang masih tidak mengerti hanya bisa diam, karena tubuhnya menolak untuk digerakan. Fushimi sengaja menggunakan aura-nya untuk membuat Yata diam tak bergerak. Ia tahu ini termasuk pemaksaan, tapi apa boleh buat hasrat Fushimi untuk memiliki Yata sangatlah kuat hingga dirinya hampir tak bisa berpikir jernih jika sudah bersama Yata.

Vampir itu kembali menggigit Yata, kali ini Fushimi mengucapkan sebuah kata-kata yang Yata pun tidak mengerti –karena aneh dan bukan bahasa sehari-harinya-. Remaja berambut oren itu merutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa ia mau-mau saja menjadi makanan Fushimi, ditambah lagi. Sebenarnya apa sih yang akan dilakukan Fushimi?

"..akh...," Yata merintih saat lehernya serasa ditusuk oleh dua buah taring. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan gigitan yang ini, jika sebelumnya akan sangat terasa sakit dan tubuhnya menjadi lemas, kali ini Yata tak merasakan sakit.

Vampir berkacamata akhirnya menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menunjukan ekspresi mengejeknya. Yata yang melihat itu kembali menggeram kemudian mendorong Fushimi ketika tubuhnya sudah bisa digerakan kembali. "Apa sih yang kau lakukan? Maksudmu kontrak apa?" Tanya Yata sedikit ketus.

Lengan kanan Fushimi terulur ke arah leher Yata dan mengelusnya, bersamaan dengan elusan itu sebuah tanda mahkota dengan dua pedang yang saling menyilang muncul di sana. Fushimi tersenyum dan terus mengelusnya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau diam saja! Ayo jelaskan!" Marah Yata menepis tangan Fushimi dengan kasar.

"Itu hanya kontrak agar kau tidak sakit atau pingsan saat kugigit," jelas Fushimi sambil menatap Yata lekat. Ia berpikir untuk tidak memberitahu arti yang sebenarnya mengenai kontrak itu, Fushimi akan menceritakannya bila ia sudah mendapatkan hati Yata.

Yata yang awalnya kelihatan marah berangsur tenang. "Lalu kenapa kau menggunakan nada aneh terus? Kau tahu aku membencinya?"

Vampir itu terkekeh. "Nada yang mana? Oh maksudmu seperti Mi~sa~ki~"

Amarah Yata kembali tersulut, dengan cepat ia menerjang Fushimi dan hendak untuk memukulnya. Ia tak habis pikir sikap Fushimi bisa berubah drastis hari ini. Sebelumnya dia kan tidak pernah menggunakan nada jelek seperti itu. Apakah itu tandanya ingatannya sudah kembali? Kenapa dia tak menceritakannya?

Grab

Kedua tangan Fushimi berhasil menahan tangan Yata yang hendak memukulnya, ia tersenyum licik kemudian membanting tubuh Yata ke atas kasur, setelah itu Fushimi memeluk tubuh Yata. "Kau tak akan bisa menang, lebih baik kita tidur."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu! Aku bisa tidur di kasurku! Lepas! Brengsek!"

"Oh ya satu lagi syarat kontraknya," Fushimi kembali bangun dan menggigit tangannya sendiri. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Yata dan segera mentransfer darah miliknya dari mulut ke mulut. Rasa pusing langsung menyerang Yata, akhirnya ia pun tertidur dengan Fushimi yang memeluknya posesif.

-o0o-

Pagi telah tiba Yata beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya saat sekumpulan cahaya masuk ke dalam retinanya. Ia menguap lebar kemudian menoleh ke arah samping dan menemukan Fushimi yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku dengan santai. Ini hanya perasaan Yata saja atau ia merasa sorot mata Fushimi jadi berubah menjadi lebih terang dan hidup. Tanpa ia sadari Yata tersenyum karenanya.

Yata melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul enam, ternyata hari masih pagi. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Yata bisa bangun pagi tanpa harus dibangunkan Fushimi. Yata berniat memulai pembicaraan dengan Fushimi, namun sebelum itu sebuah tangan menarik wajahnya dan ia merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menempel dibibirnya.

Matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat wajah Fushimi yang dekat dengannya, ia juga merasakan Fushimi yang semakin menekan bibirnya. Huh? Apakah ini mimpi? Kenapa terasa nyata? Oh _kami-sama_ aku harap ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk di pagi hari. Tidak mungkin kan Fushimi menciumnya lagi kan? Batin Yata.

Vampir itu melepas pagutanya dan menatap Yata seraya tersenyum licik. "_Ohayou_~ Misaki~" sapanya lembut dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

Yata yang masih di ambang alam sadarnya terus diam dan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Jadi itu bukan mimpi ya? Pantas saja terasa nyata. Bukan mimpi? APA?!

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BARUSAN SARUUU!?" Teriak Yata lantang dan mundur.

"Tentu saja ciuman selamat pagi, apalagi?" Jawabnya santai seraya menyimpan buku di atas meja, ia berjalan mendekati Yata yang sedang emosi. "Biasakanlah, mulai besok kita akan melakukannya setiap hari~"

"Jangan seenaknya saja bodoh! Aku tidak sudi melakukannya lagi!" Bentak Yata kemudian turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Yata sengaja pergi untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Fushimi membuka halaman baru dari buku yang baru saja diambil sambil terus terkekeh, ia sangat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan pada Yata barusan, sepertinya mulai hari ini semuanya akan berubah menjadi menarik.

Saat ini seluruh siswa kelas menengah sedang mengadakan ujian praktek untuk membuat ramuan. Maka dari itu mereka diperintahkan untuk pergi ke hutan belakang sekolah untuk mencari tumbuhan apa saja yang diperlukan untuk membuat ramuannya. Ramuan yang harus dibuat pun tidak sulit, hanya sebuah obat untuk mempercepat proses penyembuhan luka, namun bahan-bahannya lah yang sulit untuk di dapatkan. Ditambah bahan yang digunakan termasuk langka.

Sejak tadi pagi seluruh siswa yang mengikuti ujian sudah memasuki hutan tersebut, sebagian dari mereka memilih untuk membawa perlengkapan untuk bertarung seperti pedang atau panah. Mungkin itu disebabkan karena ada bahan dari hewan yang harus mereka temukan, selain itu di dalam hutan tersebut juga terdapat hewan buas. Para guru mengadakan ujian ini bertujuan untuk mengetahui sejauh mana tingkat fisik, mental dan pemikiran para murid. Cara yang cukup bagus bukan? Ditambah sekarang adalah musim dingin, ujian kali ini kelihatannya sangat berat.

Yata dan Fushimi telah berjalan pelan di dalam hutan seraya mencari bahan yang mereka butuhkan. Sudah sekian kalinya Yata harus mengeluarkan aura ungunya untuk menghancurkan beberapa ranting pohon yang menghalangi jalan mereka –karena Fushimi selalu diam dan tidak peduli-.

"Berapa bahan lagi yang dibutuhkan?" Yata bertanya setelah tangannya menebas satu ranting pohon dengan kasar. Ia juga sedikit meringis merasakan hawa yang sangat dingin.

"Masih ada lima bahan lagi," jawab Fushimi pendek—ia tidak begitu peduli dengan hawa dingin.

Yata kembali memutar matanya bosan, padahal tadi Fushimi dengan semangat selalu menggodanya, tapi sekarang dia malah asyik membaca buku dalam diam, _mood_-nya benar-benar sering berubah ya? Yata menyerah untuk bicara dan memilih untuk memperhatikan seluruh hutan, ini memang tidak sama dengan hutan di mana mereka pertama bangun. Tapi, kenapa ia bisa berada di hutan itu? Kenapa?

Dirinya memang sudah mengingat beberapa kepingan ingatannya yang hilang, namun tak ada satu pun yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa dirinya bisa ada di hutan itu terutama bersama dengan Fushimi. Sebenarnya hubungan dirinya dengan vampir itu apa? Dan kontrak yang dimaksudkan Fushimi itu apa? Rasanya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Fushimi dan Yata tidak pernah tahu apa itu.

"Hei Saru? Bagaimana dengan ingatanmu? Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?" Yata bertanya tanpa menoleh.

Fushimi mengangkat wajahnya. "Itu tidak penting." Ia kembali membaca bukunya.

Reflek Yata menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Fushimi sangar. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Padahal aku selalu menceritakan apa yang aku tahu! Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu apa isi ingatanmu!" Yata mencengkram seragam Fushimi dengan erat, ia tidak terima jika Fushimi terus menyembunyikan siapa dirinya. Bukankah tidak adil jika Fushimi sangat mengenal Yata dan Yata tidak tahu apa-apa soal Fushimi?

"Tidak ada yang menarik dalam ingatanku, itu hanya ingatan suram, mungkin...," vampir itu menoleh ke arah berlawanan, ia tidak ingin Yata mengetahui dirinya lebih jauh, cukup seperti ini saja.

Remaja berambut oren itu melepas cengkramannya, wajahnya kini menunjukan raut cemberut. "Setidaknya jika itu suram, kau juga harus menceritakannya, aku yakin bebanmu akan berkurang."

Vampir itu tersenyum kecil, ia tidak menyangka Yata bisa khawatir padanya. "Kau sangat perhatian sekali ya Misaki~"

Muncul lagi nada 'brengsek' dari Fushimi, Yata menoleh cepat dan memukul pelan bahu Fushimi. "Berapa kali aku harus bilang jangan memanggil—hei! Dengarkan orang lain ketika berbicara, bodoh!"

Fushimi lebih memilih untuk memetik sebuah tumbuhan yang menjadi bahan untuk ujiannya daripada mendengar ocehan Yata, tentu saja itu membuat Yata sangat kesal bukan main. "Kau...,"

"Apa? Misaki mau menghajarku? Silahkan, lakukanlah sesuka hatimu _chibi_~ Misaki~"

"Haa?! Kau memanggilku '_chibi_'? Gaah! Aku tak tahan lagi!" Yata langsung menyerang Fushimi dengan melempar beberapa bola aura ke arah sang vampir, dan Fushimi dengan mudah menghindar.

Dengan santai vampir berkacamata itu memasukan tumbuhan tadi ke dalam tasnya, untung saja ini ujian untuk dua orang jadi ia bisa bersama Yata tanpa diganggu oleh para perempuan itu. Oke, ini bukan saatnya untuk membahas para fansgirl itu, Fushimi harus berkonsentrasi untuk berhadapan dengan Yata. Karena Fushimi tahu kemampuan Yata hampir seimbang dengannya yang merupakan seorang vampir.

"_Chibi_~ _chibi_~ Misaki~" cemooh Fushimi berturut-turut seraya menghindari semua serangan Yata.

Yata yang sudah tersulut amarahnya tidak bisa mengendalikan auranya dan terus menyerang Fushimi tanpa henti sampai ia merasakan sebuah aura aneh dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat besar akan keluar, ia pun mulai berkonsentrasi dan...

Blar

Bola aura itu sedikit mengenai pakaian Fushimi. Mereka berhenti bergerak dan menatap satu sama lain dalam diam. Bola sihir itu berbeda warna, warna aura tadi merah. Yata telah mengeluarkan aura merahnya.

"Misaki? Kau tadi menggunakan...," Fushimi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan langsung merengkuh Yata dalam pelukannya. Vampir itu melihat napas Yata yang tidak teratur, pasti Yata memaksakan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan aura merahnya.

Vampir itu kembali memutar otak cerdasnya, jika Yata bisa mengeluarkan aura merahnya berarti dirinya juga bisa, tapi bagaimana? Mungkin ia akan menanyakannya nanti. Iris biru gelap milik Fushimi menatap Yata yang sudah terlelap dipangkuannya, kalau begini Fushimi terpaksa harus menggendongnya agar ujian tetap berjalan.

Dan asal kalian tahu saja, ujian ini diberi waktu tertentu. Para peserta harus kembali ke kelas pada tengah hari dengan bahan-bahan yang mereka cari sendiri. Lalu mereka istirahat makan siang lalu setelah itu membuat ramuannya. Fushimi menghela napas, ia melihat matahari yang hampir lurus di atas kepala, mungkin sekarang sudah mencapai jam sepuluh lebih, masih ada dua jam lagi waktu untuk mencari empat bahan lainnya. Dan sepertinya akan menjadi perjalanan yang lama karena Fushimi harus menggendong Yata.

Vampir itu berjalan pelan menelusuri jalan setapak yang ada di sana. Buku yang biasa ia baca kini sudah tersimpan rapih di dalam tasnya, bagaimana caranya Fushimi membaca buku sedangkan kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggendong Yata di punggungnya? Ia sedikit berpikir apakah dirinya terlalu berlebihan memanggil '_chibi_' pada Yata ya? Tapi bukankah kenyataannya seperti itu?

Fushimi kemudian teringat akan perkataan Yata tadi. Ia memang ingin untuk menceritakan masa lalunya pada 'pasangan'nya. Tapi, ia tahu sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat, lagi pula tidak ada yang menarik di dalam ingatannya. Yang ada hanyalah perilaku egois miliknya dan sikap yang selalu tidak percaya akan orang lain dan juga sebuah bisikan aneh yang selalu menghantuinya. Ya, bisikan yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk mengurung diri dan egois, kenapa ia senantiasa mengikuti bisikan itu?

Ia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan menatap lurus pemandangan hutan di depannya, kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak bisikan itu? Sebenarnya bisikan itu apa? Siapa?

Saat Fushimi sedang berusaha memikirkan siapa dan apa bisikan itu, ia merasakan sebuah pergerakan di punggungnya.

"Saru~ kenapa kau menggendongku, bukankah seharusnya kita di kelas. Oh bukan, kita kan sedang ujian ya~ dan sebentar lagi waktunya habis...," Yata mengoceh pelan, mungkin kesadarannya masih belum pulih seluruhnya. "Sudah siang dan waktunya habis kan? Waktunya habis~ APA! WAKTUNYA HABIS?!" Pekik Yata seraya memegangi kepalanya. "Hei Saru! Cepat turunkan aku! Kita harus mencari bahan lainnya, ayo cepat!" Lanjut Yata melepaskan gendongan secara paksa kemudian berlari lurus ke depan dengan gelagapan. Fushimi _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. _'Misaki memang polos atau bodoh ya?'_

Yata sudah menghilang dari hadapan Fushimi sebelum vampir itu bilang kalau dirinya sudah menemukan semua bahannya, ia pun memilih untuk diam di sana menunggu Yata kembali. Setidaknya itu lah yang instingnya katakan. Dan benar saja, tidak lama kemudian Yata kembali dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Saru..., aku tidak tahu tumbuhan apa yang sedang kita cari, bisa kah kau tunjukan gambarnya?"

Dan Fushimi tahu kalau Yata itu adalah orang terbodoh dengan taraf kepolosan paling tinggi yang pernah ia temukan.

"Misaki~ seharusnya kau tanya dulu, jangan langsung pergi tanpa berpikir dasar bodoh."

"Ya, aku tahu! Maaf, ayo sekarang cari!" Jawab Yata kemudian mengait lengan Fushimi untuk pergi. Fushimi hanya diam saat tangannya digenggam oleh Yata, meskipun sekarang musim dingin tapi tubuhnya tetap hangat tiap kali bersentuhan dengan remaja di depannya. Ia memperhatikan Yata yang dengan seriusnya memperhatikan tiap tumbuhan yang berada disekitarnya, Fushimi ingin memberitahu Yata kalau semua bahan sudah terkumpul. Tapi, ia lebih memilih untuk merasakan hangatnya tangan Yata.

Vampir itu juga tak habis pikir kenapa Yata bisa dengan mudahnya melupakan kejadian pingsannya tersebut. Apakah ia benar-benar lupa atau ia melupakannya? Sudahlah yang jelas Yata tidak marah-marah lagi seperti tadi.

"Saru? Waktunya hampir habis, bagaimana ini?" Yata melepaskan genggamannya dan pergi untuk melihat beberapa tanaman di bawah pohon, ia menelitinya seraya berjongkok.

Fushimi tidak suka kehangatannya hilang, ia kemudian menarik Yata agar berdiri.

"Ada apa?" Yata menatap Fushimi dengan pandangan heran.

"Ck, sudah kubilang dengarkan dulu ketika orang berbicara aku sudah menemukan semua bahannya, sebaiknya kita kembali sebelum—"

"Huachii~!" Potong Yata bersin saat angin dingin yang cukup besar berhembus.

Fushimi kembali tersenyum kecil, ia kembali mengait lengan Yata dan mengajaknya untuk pergi dari hutan itu. Karena kedinginan Yata sama sekali tidak protes akan apa yang Fushimi lakukan, ia menatap punggung vampir di depannya dan sedikit tersenyum. Yata juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa tersenyum.

Ujian telah selesai, secara ajaib Fushimi dan Yata mendapat nilai A+. Sungguh tidak dipercaya, padahal Yata sudah memasukan bahan yang salah, namun Fushimi bisa mengatasinya dengan baik dan hasilnya pun bagus. Selain mendapat pujian dari sang guru, mereka juga mendapat tatapan kagum dari murid lainnya, Fushimi sih tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Tapi Yata malah tersenyum malu-malu sembari menggaruk kepalanya dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya, tentu saja itu membuat Fushimi sangat TIDAK suka.

Kini mereka dalam perjalanan untuk kembali ke kamar, saat Yata membuka pintu dan melihat ruangan yang agak acak-acakan ia menghela napas panjang lalu menoleh ke arah Fushimi. Sepertinya ia harus membereskan tempat ini sekarang juga.

-o0o-

"Masih membutuhkan waktu sepuluh jam lagi untuk sampai di kota," Munakata menoleh ke arah Suoh yang sedang mengendarai kuda dengan santai di belakangnya.

Suoh mengangguk pelan, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah aura Yata. Tadi ia sedikit bisa merasakannya dan letaknya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Ia bisa memastikan kalau Yata memang berada di kota yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang. Tapi, hatinya juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh akan segera terjadi.

Munakata yang menyadari tingkah Suoh yang tidak biasa memilih untuk bertanya. "Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?"

"Ya, aku tadi bisa merasakan seidikit aura Yata."

Suasana kembali hening, selama beberapa menit tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka berdua memang selalu sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Suoh? Apa kau tahu makna dari ramalan itu?"

"Sedikit."

"Ramalan itu seperti memberitahukan kita kalau bencana yang kita alami seratus tahun yang lalu akan kembali dengan syarat sebuah kristal dan salah seorang dari klan-ku. Aku yakin orang itu sudah mempunyai kristalnya, satu-satunya yang harus kita lindungi mungkin Fushimi-kun."

Suoh melihat Munakata yang menundukan kepalanya, ia juga melihat tangan dari sang raja biru itu meremas pengangannya.

"Sejak dulu aku tahu kalau Fushimi-kun selalu bertindak aneh dan terkadang sangat berontak. Sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya menjadi seperti itu. Dia hanya pernah bilang tentang bisikan."

"Mungkin itu berasal dari orang itu...," Suoh berkata seraya menepuk singkat pundak Munakata.

"Aku harap Fushimi-kun tidak berbuat suatu hal yang berbahaya."

-o0o-

Awashima berjalan pelan di antara lorong-lorong tempat kamar siswa. Karena guru-guru yang lain sedang sibuk untuk menggelar ujian akhir sebelum liburan musim dingin, terpaksa ia harus mengunjungi tiap kamar untuk memberikan jadwal ujian. Memang biasanya jadwal ujian ditempel di dinding, berhubung sering terjadi kekacauan bila di tempel, terpaksa ia harus memberikan selebaran jadwal ini ke tiap kamar. Cukup melelahkan juga.

Kini ia sudah berada di depan kamar Fushimi dan Yata. Tangannya mulai menggapai kenop pintu sampai sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ah! Masukan yang benar donk!"

"Kau yang tidak siap!"

"Err... engh! Sedikit ke kanan...,"

"..."

"Uh."

Awashima membelakakan matanya, sebuah bayangan 'hentai' langsung bermain di benaknya. Ia meneguk ludah paksa, apa yang di dengarnya barusan itu hanya sebuah ilusi? Benarkah? Tidak mungkin kan kalau mereka melakukan...

"AKH! SAKIT BODOH!"

Jika didengar dari perkataan dan suara itu memang tidak salah lagi. Wajahnya seketika memerah dan ia berjongkok untuk memasukan lembaran kertas itu ke dalam lubang pintu di bawah. Kemudian ia bergegas pergi. Sepertinya Awashima benar-benar memikirkan hal-hal berbau dewasa. Lalu apakah yang dibayangkan oleh Awashima itu benar? Mari kita lihat ke dalam kamar.

Ternyata Yata dan Fushimi sedang memasang seprai.

"Masa segitu saja sakit," dengus Fushimi menarik seprai ke arah kanan sesuai perintah Yata.

Yata mengelus tangannya yang tadi terjepit kasur. "Kau yang tidak benar memasukannya tahu!"

"Ck, kau saja yang terlalu lama."

"..."

Yata tidak menjawab lagi karena sibuk memanjakan tangannya yang sakit. Biar saja si vampir itu yang membereskan seprainya, ia tak mau bantu lagi. Dirinya dengan Fushimi memang susah akur.

"Kau payah Misaki~ lihat tanpa bantuanmu dapat cepat selesai kan?"

Remaja oren itu memalingkan wajah dan menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan waktu makan malam. Pantas saja perutnya sudah keroncongan, catat sekarang Yata sangat teramat sebal pada sosok vampir di depannya, maka dari itu ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu, biar saja ia meninggalkan Fushimi toh ia memang sedang kesal.

Saat Yata hendak membuka pintu ia merasakan telah menginjak sesuatu yang aneh, ia menundukan wajahnya dan menemukan sebuah kertas disebelah kakinya. Dengan malas ia membungkuk dan mengambilnya kemudian membacanya. Ia menghela napas berat, ternyata kertas ini adalah jadwal ujian berikutnya. Yata menatap nanar kertas itu, di sana tertulis beberapa pelajaran dengan ujian teori, oh Yata kan sangat payah di bidang teori. Lalu ia menengok ke arah Fushimi yang masih berkutat dengan kasurnya –seprainya-.

Dalam hati kecil Yata terdapat sebuah keinginan untuk menjalani les pada Fushimi selama ujian, tapi apa boleh buat kepalanya terlalu keras hingga ia tidak sudi meminta tolong pada vampir itu. Memang sih sehari-hari jika ada tugas Fushimi selalu membantu Yata meski tidak di minta, mungkin ini juga akan berlaku saat ujian. Tapi, ada satu alasan yang membuat Yata enggan belajar bersama Fushimi sekarang, sikapnya yang berubah jadi menjengkelkan! Dulu kan dia kalem-kalem aja kalau menjelaskan sesuatu, tapi sekarang pasti penjelasannya akan disertai dengan ejekan. Huuf nasib. Tapi, bukankah itu sikap aslinya?

Dari pada terus berpikiran hal-hal yang membingungkan Yata memilih untuk berjalan ke arah Fushimi yang baru saja selesai membereskan sprai, ia sedikit meremas kertasnya. Ternyata Yata masih kesal akan perbuatan Fushimi yang begitu menjengkelkan hari ini, dengan rasa kesal itu ia berhadapan dengan sang vampir dan menatapnya tajam.

"Makan tuh jadwal ujian! Monyet menyebalkan!" Ketus Yata seraya _menamplokan_ kertas itu tepat ke wajah Fushimi dengan kasar. Setelah itu ia berjalan dengan menghentakan kakinya dan keluar kamar tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun lagi.

Sang vampir menarik kertas dari wajahnya dan menyimpannya ke atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya, ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit oleng. Dasar Yata, bagaimana kalau kacamatanya sampai retak atau hancur. Kan susah mencari kacamata di asrama. Untung saja Yata tidak terlalu menggunakan seluruh tenaganya, kalau dia sungguh-sungguh sebenarnya Fushimi bisa saja terpental karena kurang persiapan. Dasar cowok yang tidak pernah berpikir sebelum melakukan sesuatu, pikir Fushimi.

Fushimi memilih duduk di kasurnya, ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk berpikir. Memang ia sudah membuat kontrak dengan Yata, namun kenapa hatinya selalu gelisah dan tidak tenang? Bukankah Yata sudah menjadi miliknya? Apakah karena Yata belum menunjukan perasaan khusus padanya? Fushimi rasa masalahnya bukan terlatak pada Yata, tapi apa? Kalau sudah banyak pikiran seperti ini Fushimi memang sering kehilangan nafsu makannya dan memilih diam di kamar daripada ke kantin. Pantas saja tubuhnya begitu kurus.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampakan Yata yang membawa dua nampan di tangannya, remaja tempramen itu menutup pintu menggunakan kaki dan segera melangkah menuju Fushimi.

"Memang aku masih marah padamu, tapi aku tahu kau belum makan dari pagi." Yata menyodorkan nampan berisi makanan itu sembari memalingkan wajahnya. "Kalau tidak mau aku habiskan semua lho!"

Fushimi menerima nampan itu dengan sedikit senyuman, begitulah Yata meskipun ia sedang marah padanya tapi ia juga masih peduli terhadapnya, meski cara yang ia pakai terkadang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Ternyata kau sangat peduli padaku ya~ Misaki~"

Yata merona tipis dan menginjak kaki Fushimi keras. Yang terinjak hanya bisa mengaduh pelan.

"Dengar ya Monyet sialan! Kalau tidak mau ya sudah aku akan mengembalikannya! Dan aku tidak peduli padamu!" Bentak Yata merampas nampan yang ada di tangan Fushimi, sehingga nampan yang Yata pegang terjatuh.

Prang

Hancurlah sudah makanan milik Yata, pemiliknya hanya menganga. Ia berjongkok dan membersihkan makanannya yang tercecer dan hendak mengembalikannya ke kantin. Yata memang tahu waktu makan sudah habis, dan ini semua kesalahannya.

"Che-" Decak Yata kemudian pergi ke luar kamar lagi sambil menggerutu pelan. Kelihatannya malam ini dia tidak akan makan, haruskah ia meminta milik Fushimi? Oh tidak! Tidak mungkin, ini kan kesalahannya.

Yata kembali ke kamar dengan langkah gontai, ia menemukan Fushimi yang tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Yata mengernyitkan keningnya. "Sudah susah-susah aku bawakan dan kau tidak memakannya? Dasar sok ku—huah!" Yata terperanjat kaget karena Fushimi tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya dan mendekapnya erat. "Saru! Sedang apa kau?! Cepat makan sana!"

"_Urusai na_ Misaki~, jangan sok kuat kau juga belum makan kan? Jadi bagi dua saja, itu karena kebodohanmu sendiri kan?" Bisik sang vampir seraya mengeratkan dekapannya.

Remaja di dalam dekapan itu merona hebat, ia mengepalkan tanganya erat. "Itu juga salahmu karena terus menjahiliku!"

"Hmm...," Fushimi mulai mengedarkan tangannya untuk menjamaah Yata, dimulai dari menyentuh dan mengelusnya. Sang vampir menyeringai saat merasakan tubuh Yata yang bergetar akibat sentuhannya, ia rasa Yata masih berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi padanya.

Yata yang merasa Fushimi mulai berbuat aneh seperti memasukan tangannya ke dalam bajunya mengernyit pelan, wajahnya tambah merah disertai dengan perasaan aneh. "S-Saru! Hentikan!"

Permintaan Yata sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Fushimi dan Yata sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan ini.

Bletak

Yata memukul keras kepala Fushimi. "DASAR MESUM!" Ia menghela napas panjang dan menahan segala emosi yang kini sudah meletup-letup ingin keluar bak gunung api yang siap memuntahkan laharnya. "Lebih baik aku tidur!" Akhirnya Yata memutuskan untuk tidur daripada harus berusan dengan vampir itu, biarlah jika ia belum belajar, belum makan dan hari masih terlalu awal untuk tidur. Ia tidak peduli.

Fushimi mengait lengan Yata. "Apa?!" Tanya Yata ketus.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin makan, aku akan memaksamu makan dari mulut ke mulut Misaki...," Nada Fushimi terdengar dingin dan menusuk, Yata berbalik dan menemukan Fushimi yang tengah menyeringai disertai hawa yang tidak enak.

Dengan terpaksa Yata menurut dan mengikuti Fushimi untuk duduk di sampingnya, toh Yata memang sedang lapar. Mereka pun makan dalam diam, Fushimi yang sibuk memperhatikan cara makan Yata, dan Yata sendiri yang masih merinding akibat ucapan Fushimi soal makan dari mulut ke mulut bukankah itu sangat menjijikan? Membayangkannya saja sudah, hoek.

"Kau mau kemana Misaki?" Tanya sang vampir ketika melihat Yata yang sudah selesai makan hendak pergi tidur.

"Kau bodoh ya? Tentu saja tidur, apalagi?" Yata membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Hari ini ia terlalu lelah untuk beraktivitas, apakah karena tadi pagi pergi ke hutan dan kecapean ya. Entahlah, tubuhnya serasa lemas.

Fushimi menghampiri Yata dan menariknya agar berubah posisi menjadi duduk. Yata yang terganggu menatap tajam Fushimi. "Apa maumu?" Yata bertanya ketus, ia ingin tidur sekarang juga.

"Kau belum belajar untuk ujian besok." Fushimi berkata datar.

Yata menghela napas berat. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Ang vampir memberikan beberapa buku pada Yata. "Aku akan mengajarimu, kalau kau menolak aku akan memakanmu malam ini juga!" Ancamnya.

"Haa?!"

Dengan terpaksa Yata pun harus belajar dulu dengan Fushimi, malam kali ini mungkin adalah malam terpanjang yang pernah dialaminya. Fushimi mengajarkan semua apa yang ia tahu dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati, Yata pun perlahan-lahan dapat mengerti apa yang dijelaskan sang vampir.

"Oh begitu ya, aku mengerti sedikit~" sang manusia tersenyum senang dan hangat. Sang vampir yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Berarti sekarang kau harus membayar semua ini,"

Yata menghentikan senyumannya dan menatap Fushimi heran. Sudah ia duga si vampir memang tidak bisa dipercaya sepenuhnya, kalau beberapa hari yang lalu sih oke, tapi untuk yang sekarang Yata akan menghadapi sikap Fushimi yang berbeda.

"Apa yang harus kubayar? Bagaimana caranya? Segitu saja harus dibayar kau kejam sekali." Dengus sang remaja oren sembari menutup bukunya. Kemudian ia menyimpannya ke atas meja, jujur Yata memang sedikit mengerti akan penjelasan Fushimi, tapi ayolah kenapa ia harus membayarnya? Guru yang mengajar di kelas saja tidak dibayar olehnya. Apakah karena ini pengajaran khusus yang diberikan Fushimi padanya?

"Tenang saja, bayarannya gampang kok," Fushimi mulai mendekati Yata dan memojokannya.

"J-jangan bilang kalau...," Yata tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena bibirnya sudah diklaim terlebih dahulu oleh Fushimi.

-o0o-

Tokoh antagonis kita yang memiliki kristal tak berwarna tengah berdiri di depan cermin. Jubah hitamnya yang menutupi seluruh tubuh bahkan wajahnya sendiri nampak kusut dan berdebu dikarenakan ia tinggal di rumah tua yang sama sekali tak dibersihkan. Ia menyentuh refleksi dirinya di cermin perlahan kemudian mengelusnya. Ia terdiam sejenak lalu kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk membuka jubahnya. Setelah lama melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri ia kembali menutup wajahnya dengan jubah dan mengambil sebuah topeng lalu memakainya.

Dia melirik sekilas kristal yang sudah tersisi energi, bisa saja ia melakukan rencananya sekarang, namun itu rasanya terlalu awal. Bukannya ia kasihan atau apa, tapi ia hanya ingin menunggu sebentar lagi saja mungkin satu hari lagi sebelum ia menjenguk Fushimi. Soal kedua raja itu mudah, ia akan menghadang mereka dengan beberapa trik agar kedua raja itu tak sampai di kota dalam satu hari lebih.

Banyak rencana yang ia pikirkan seperti menghancurkan satu-satunya jembatan penghubung antar kota, menghadang mereka dengan ilusi, atau memberikan mereka beberapa makhluk buas. Sosok itu memang ingin membunuh kedua raja itu, tapi kekuatannya tidak cukup, dan karena itu juga alasan kenapa ia memilih Fushimi untuk menjadi korbannya.

Ia tahu kelanjutan dari ramalan tersebut dan sebelum itu terjadi ia akan membawa Fushimi secepatnya. Dia juga sedikit bersyukur bahwa orang yang menjadi pasangannya Fushimi belum mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya dan sepertinya butuh waktu lama untuk mengerti. Memangnya apa hubungan perasaan Yata? Mungkin itu termasuk ke dalam ramalannya.

Tiba-tiba sosok itu menghancurkan cermin yang ada di depannya dengan kasar. Emosi akan masa lalunya kembali bergemuruh.

Dulu dirinya adalah seorang pengguna aura ungu, tidak ada yang tahu kalau ada seorang dari klan merah dan klan biru menikah dan melahirkan seorang anak yang memiliki aura ungu. Sampai ketika perkawinan antar klan banyak terjadi, lalu muncullah orang-orang yang memiliki aura ungu. Awalnya mereka hidup damai, namun karena keseimbangan aura ungu sangat lemah mengakibatkan banyak orang-orang yang memiliki aura ungu perlahan sakit dan meninggal. Semua itu ternyata diakibatkan oleh hati jahat mereka.

Aura ungu memiliki sebuah kelemahan jika orang yang memilikinya tidak mempunyai ketetapan hati yang kuat, ia perlahan akan dimakan oleh kekuatannya sendiri dan mati. Hampir setengah dari pemilik aura meninggal, mereka hanya menunggu waktu kematian. Perlahan setiap orang yang memiliki aura ungu mulai menyerang klan merah dan biru agar mereka bisa bertahan hidup dengan memakan aura lawan. Karena dengan memakan aura lawanlah satu-satunya cara mereka agar tetap hidup.

Akhirnya sebuah perintah pun muncul, klan merah dan biru dengan terpaksa bekerja sama untuk membinasakan orang-orang yang memiliki aura ungu dan hanya tinggal dirinya yang tersisa.

"Hahahaha...," Ia tertawa terbahak dengan nada sadis, padahal pembantaian pada sesamanya dulu itu sangat kejam namun kejadian itu tidak sampai ditulis dalam sejarah, kejam sekali bukan. Dan sebenarnya itu bukan salah mereka –pemilik aura ungu- untuk memakan aura lawan untuk hidup, tapi itu pengaruh kristal tak bewarna yang menghasut semuanya untuk menyarang dan membuat orang sakit.

Sebelum para pemilik aura ungu jatuh sakit atau melawan klan lain, mereka semua berkumpul di sebuah gua bawah tanah. Salah satu dari mereka menemukan sebuah kristal ajaib yang katanya bisa mengabulkan permintaan. Karena percaya akan takhayul itu semua bentrok untuk mendapatkannya dan akhirnya kristal itu bersinar dan masuk ke dalam tubuh semua orang yang ada di sana. Sejak saat itulah semuanya bertingkah aneh.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, karena jumlah pemilik aura ungu kian bertambah mereka pun diberi julukan 'The Last Clans' karena mereka tidak ingin dijuluki klan ungu, karena dari awal aura ungu itu tidak murni, jadi mereka menamakan dirinya klan terakhir. Nama klan terakhir diambil karena tidak akan ada warna baru yang muncul selain ungu. Dan juga karena warna merah dan biru jika digabung mutlak akan bewarna ungu.

"Kristal terkutuk, penghasut. Betapa beruntungnya aku menemukannya...," gumamnya lirih, sebelum dirinya menemukan kristal itu ia membaca sebuah ramalan yang menurutnya bodoh. Tapi sekarang ia percaya itu, sekarang adalah waktu dirinya balas dendam karena kematian semua anggota The Last Clans. Dan asal kalian tahu bukan hanya alasan itu ia mengadakan balas dendam, ada satu lagi alasan terkuat kenapa ia berbuat hal seperti ini.

"Apa kau masih ingat dengan The Last Clans?" Tanya Munakata menoleh ka arah Suoh.

Suoh menatap sang penanya dengan raut malas. "Kelompok yang kita musnahkan itu?"

Munakata mengangguk, sebesit rasa bersalah kini menghinggapi hatinya. "Mungkinkah yang melakukan semua ini adalah sisa dari klan itu? Mengingat dia memiliki kristalnya."

"Mungkin, tapi bukankah sekarang banyak juga orang-orang yang kembali memakai aura ungu? Jika hal seperti dulu terjadi lagi itu semua salah kristal itu kan?" Suoh kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian penghabisan The Last Clans.

"Aura ungu yang dipakai orang-orang yang sekarang memang sama dengan yang dulu, namun aura mereka serasa hangat dan mereka ciptakan sendiri dari peninggalan kita. Karena mereka tidak bisa memiliki aura murni seperti kita, mereka membuat tiruannya dan menciptakannya sendiri. Jadi aura ungu di jaman sekarang tidak berbahaya seperti dulu. Tingkat kekuatannya juga sangat rendah." Jelas Munakata agak percaya diri, akhirnya setelah sekian lama dirinya tidak berbicara panjang lebar sekarang ia bisa melakukannya dengan sedikit senang.

Suoh hanya diam dan mengangguk untuk jawaban itu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Munakata yang seperti itu. Kalian juga harus tahu kalau Suoh sudah tinggal lebih dari seratus tahun bersama Munakata, jadi hal itu sudah biasa.

Mereka berdua kini sampai di depan sebuah jembatan yang sudah rusak, lebih tepatnya seperti sengaja dihancurkan, padahalkan ini satu-satunya jalan untuk mencapai kota, apalagi jarak antar tebing sangat jauh, terlalu mustahil jika dilewati oleh lompatan.

"Sepertinya ada yang sengaja melakukan ini," Komentar Suoh seraya meneliti jembatan tersebut.

Munakata yang sedang memperhatikan arah tebing menemukan jalan lain meski harus memutar. "Tidak ada jalan, kita harus pergi mengitari tebing, hal ini pasti akan memerlukan waktu yang panjang."

-o0o-

Yata kini telah berada di dalam kelasnya, ia menempati meja yang berbeda dari biasanya karena ada sistem pemilihan tempat duduk agar tidak terjadi kecurangan. Dan betapa sialnya dirinya karena harus duduk di bangku paling depan, untung saja tidak pas depan guru, ia berada di jajaran ke tiga dekat pintu keluar. Tapi ini semua makin menambah kegugupan Yata, akibatnya setelah sepuluh menit berlalu ia masih belum bisa mengerjakan satu soal pun. Padahal soal ini mirip dengan yang Fushimi ajarkan kemarin, kenapa ia bisa lupa? Yata menggeleng pelan mengenai pemikirannya tadi, Yata lupa bukan karena dirinya sendiri, salahkan Fushimi yang meminta 'bayaran' dengan sangat tidak patut. Akhirnya semua materi yang Yata serap pudar dan tak ada yang menempel satu pun. Naas sekali nasib Yata, kelihatannya ia akan mendapatkan remidi seperti ujian teori sebelumnya.

'Dasar vampir monyet sialan!' Rutuk Yata dalam hati sembari memperhatikan soal di depannya. Soal itu seakan-akan memanggilnya berulang-ulang dan tertawa mengejek karena pensil yang Yata gunakan belum menyoret sedikit pun isi kertas. Oh, halusinasi tersebut makin parah saat Yata melihat deretan soal di sana bergerak-gerak membentuk barisan upacara untuk memperingati hari kemerdekaan. Yata makin menganga dan tidak bisa bergerak, matanya sudah berputar hebat karena halusinasi yang berlebihan akibat stress berkepanjangan dan tidak segera diobati oleh isi jawaban. Huh?

Yata menjatuhkan pensilnya, halusinasi yang ia lihat lebih parah sekarang. Saat ia melihat ke arah papan tulis, deretan huruf yang tertera di sana terlihat sedang bermain papan luncur beroda sambil bergaya sok keren di tambah cahaya 'kira-kira' diseluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar Yata tersenyum kagum dan memilih untuk memperhatikan 'deretan huruf yang bisa bergerak' versi Yata.

Fushimi yang menyadari adanya keanehan gerak-gerik Yata, ia pun mulai berpikir sebuah cara agar Yata kembali sadar dari lamunan 'stress'nya. Tapi bagaimana? Posisi Yata sangat jauh darinya, jika Yata di bangku paling depan. Fushimi mendapatkan bangku paling belakang. Sungguh ironis bukan. Tidak, tapi sebuah ironi di atas ironi, sepertinya kata-kata barusan tidak asing. Eh.

'Papan beroda keren, aku juga ingin memainkannya~' Sebuah suara yang Fushimi kenal tiba-tiba muncul di telinga bukan tapi dari pikirannya. Apakah dirinya tidak salah dengar? Tidak mungkin kan suara Yata bisa terdengar olehnya? Bukankah posisi mereka jauh? Siswa lain juga sepertinya tidak mendengarnya. Mungkinkah telepati?

Sang vampir pun mencoba menggunakan telepatinya. 'Misaki? Kau dengar aku?'

Remaja berambut oren pun tersadar dari halusinasinya kemudian terdiam. Yata mendengar suara Fushimi barusan tapi? Eh? Kok bisa?

'Eh? Kenapa bisa...,'

'Diamlah Misaki, ini telepati. Baru pertama kali kucoba. Dan kenapa kau tadi terus melamun seperti orang stress karena ditinggal oleh pacarnya huh?'

Yata mengepalkan tangannya erat mendengar perkataan yang sungguh menusuk hatinya itu. Oh ayolah, bukankah ini semua kesalahan Fushimi karena seenaknya berbuat hal aneh? Ingat! Semua materi yang sudah ia mengerti dengan susah payah jadi hilang saudara-saudara, sekali lagi diulangi H-I-L-A-N-G, musnah tak tersisa gegara vampir sinting nan mesum tiada tara dibanding karakter anime mesum lainnya di dunia anime –karena Fushimi kan tidak ada di dunia nyata-.

Sang pangeran klan merah pun tersadar kembali. 'Huh? Siapa yang kau panggil orang stress gegara ditinggal pacar? Aku tidak punya pacar bodoh! Dan sekali pun aku ditinggal pacar, aku tidak akan stress! Baka!'

'Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mengetesmu nanti Misaki~'

'Tes apa? Sudah diam saja dan kerjakan soalnya! Saru!' Yata kembali berkutat pada soal-soal dan melupakan kata-kata Fushimi yang terasa ambigu barusan. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada soalnya, persetan jika ia tak bisa menjawab satu pun!

'Hm~ sepertinya Misaki-ku marah~ kalau begitu aku akan menjawab semua soal untukmu Mi~sa~ki~' Fushimi menyeringai penuh arti setelah mentelepati kalimat barusan. Memang aneh juga kemampuan telepatinya bisa muncul di saat seperti ini, tapi mengasyikan juga. Jadi, dirinya bisa terus berhubungan dengan Yata di mana pun dan kapan pun jika mereka tak bertatap muka.

'Dasar Monyet brengsek! Ini semua ulahmu aku jadi lupa materinya bodoh! Dan sekarang sebagai ganti. JAWAB SEMUA SOALNYA! Dan aku tidak mau mendengar jawaban apapun selain jawaban soal darimu. Satu lagi, berhenti menggodaku atau kuhajar setelah ini!' Yata menghela napas panjang setelah mengatakan kalimat itu dalam pikirannya, ia juga bingung kenapa dirinya bisa dengan mudah melakukan telepati padahal kan Yata tak tahu caranya, dia hanya berbicara melalui otaknya.

Sang vampir menyimpan pensilnya kemudian menyangga dagunya, ekor matanya terus melirik Yata yang kini tidak terlihat begitu tegang. 'Baiklah Misaki~ semua ini tidak gratis lho~'

'_Urusai_! Berikan saja jawabannya!'

Fushimi pun memberitahu semua jawaban yang ia tulis pada Yata, tentu saja dengan penggunaan pola kalimat yang berbeda. Mengingat soalnya esai jika menggunakan pola kalimat yang sama, berarti kita bunuh diri dalam ulangan, dan Fushimi tidak sebodoh itu.

Dengan sebuah senyuman Yata menulis apa yang Fushimi katakan, ia sangat bersyukur dirinya tidak akan melakukan tes ulang meskipun hal ini tidak gratis, mungkin Yata akan merundingkannya nanti dengan Fushimi.

Mereka pun menjalani ujian dengan mulus karena kecurangan, meskipun curang tapi mereka diragukan akan ketahuan, karena teknik telepati hanya bisa digunakan oleh klan biru ditambah kecerdasan Fushimi yang lebih dari rata-rata. Kecurangan mereka tidak akan terbongkar sampai kapan pun.

Ujian pun selesai, semua murid berbaris untuk mengumpulkan soal pada sang guru yang ada di sana. Baru saja Yata menyerahkan soal dan lembar jawaban, tangannya sudah ditarik paksa oleh seseorang, siapalagi kalau bukan Fushimi. Sang vampir membawa Yata ke halaman dekat perpustakaan yang sering sepi.

"Saru? Lebih baik kita pergi, aku benci dingin! Kau tahu? Dan masih ada pelajaran lain yang diujiankan sepuluh menit lagi!" Yata mengusapkan kedua tangannya dan meniupnya agar tidak menjadi dingin. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah 'cepat-aku-ingin-segera-pergi-ke-tempat-hangat-se- ka-rang!'

Karena Fushimi tak kunjung memberi jawaban Yata pun menoleh dan menemukan sang vampir sedang menatap halaman, bukan tapi, salju yang turun. Bola mata hazel-nya membulat sempurna melihat benda seperti kapas yang berjatuhan dengan lembut. Ini pertama kalinya Yata melihat salju di musim dingin tahun ini. Salju pertama di musim dingin.

"_Yuki da_!" Seru Yata berjalan ke arah halaman dan menangkap beberapa salju yang turun dengan kedua tangannya. Meski pun ia benci dingin, tapi ia tidak pernah benci salju. Menurutnya salju itu indah, warnanya sangat putih dan bersih, sebuah warna tanpa secuil pun dosa di dalamnya.

Deg

Yata merasakan sesuatu yang aneh perasaan yang buruk. Tapi, kenapa?

"Misaki, kau harus membayarnya ingat?" Perkataan dari Fushimi barusan membuyarkan khayalan Yata dan perasaan aneh yang tadi ia rasakan.

"Apa kau bilang? Bayar? Kita impas bodoh! Sudah kubilang bukan? Gara-gara cara membayar yang 'aneh' aku jadi lupa semua teorinya! BAAKAA!" Yata tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya yang sudah diambang batas maksimum level tertinggi ditubuhnya. Remaja klan merah itu ingin sekali menghajar cengiran 'mengerikan' bin 'menjengkelkan' serta 'mencurigakan' yang dipakai Fushimi sekarang. Yata sempat heran tentang bagaimana caranya si vampir itu menggabungkan tiga sifat tersebut ke dalam satu cengiran. Aneh!

Masih dengan cengiran mengerikan-menjengkelkan-mencurigakan versi Yata, Fushimi kemudian terkekeh. "Sou ka na~ karena jika nanti malam akan lupa, kalau begitu bayarannya nanti saja setelah ujian na~ Misaki~"

"Che-! Memangnya apalagi bayaran yang harus kulakukan? Bukankah kita impas huh?!" Tolak Yata menatap Fushimi dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Sederhana, cuma darahmu kok." Fushimi berkata enteng, dalam pikirannya sudah tertulis bayaran apa saja yang akan dia minta. Mengasyikan.

"Haa?! Aku tidak percaya!"

Fushimi kembali menyeringai. "Kalai begitu di pelajaran berikutnya kerjakan sendiri jaa na~ Misaki~"

"Arght! Dasar Monyet sialan!" Ketus Yata seraya mengikuti Fushimi dari belakang. Sang vampir bisa merasakan hawa menusuk dari sampingnya, Yata pasti terus-terusan mengucapkan sumpah serapah agar dirinya berhenti menggodanya. Mustahil, sampai kapan pun Fushimi akan terus menggoda Yata.

Ujian kedua pun dimulai, sama seperti tadi Fushimi dan Yata kembali bekerja sama untuk mengerjakan soal, begitu pula dengan ujian ke tiga dan keempat. Dan kini tibalah ujian terakhir dan betapa beruntungnya Yata karena ujian ini ujian praktek yaitu mengontrol aura mereka agar menjadi bola atau bentuk lainnya dan melemparnya tepat pada sasaran yang sudah disediakan.

Berbeda dengan ujian sebelumnya, ujian kali ini dibuat per kelompok satu kelompok dua orang, terdiri dari siswa bagian penyerang dan penyembuh. Itu artinya Fushimi dan Yata tidak mungkin satu kelompok karena mereka berdua itu sama-sama dalam posisi menyerang. Dan seperti biasa untuk menentukan kelompok sang guru menggunakan koclokan.

Dan inilah hasilnya, Fushimi harus satu kelompok dengan seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang, menyebalkan. Bukan hal ini saja yang membuatnya kesal, tapi karena ia melihat Yata juga satu kelompok dengan perempuan, apalagi cewek berambut pendek itu terus menerus meminta diajarkan pada Yata. Rasanya Fushimi ingin membakar hidup-hidup cewek yang ada di dekat Yata tersebut. Cih!

Sementara itu Yata tidak berhenti salting dan merona. Dengan gagap ia memberi intruksi pada perempuan di sampingnya. Yata sangat gugup bahkan tidak bisa berkata dengan benar, gerakan yang ia lakukan pun mirip seperti sebuah robot.

"Yata-kun? Sesudah dibuat bola seperti ini terus dilempar? Berapa banyak kekuatan yang dibutuhkan?" Yata tidak bisa berpikir jernih, bahkan dirinya dari tadi hanya bisa mangap-mangap seperti ikan yang kehabisan air untuk bernapas.

"Se-sekuat t-tena-ga...,"

Sang vampir terus merutuk, bukankah sudah jelas jika melempar sesuatu agar tepat sasaran harus sekuat tenaga, perempuan rese! Fushimi tahu jika cewek itu hanya memanfaatkan waktu latihan agar bisa dekat dengan Yata, ia tahu kalau dirinya dan Yata banyak disukai gadis. Sudah pasti jika semua gadis akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati pujaannya bukan? Tapi Yata itu sudah ada pemiliknya! 'dia milikku!' Batin Fushimi seraya membuat sebuah aura di tangannya, ingin sekali ia melemparnya pada gadis itu.

"Fushimi-kun? Sekarang bagian kita untuk ujian." Gadis di samping Fushimi nampak malu-malu berbicara. Dengan terpaksa Fushimi dan gadis tadi pergi ke tempat ujian dan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat plus nilai yang memuaskan.

Kini giliran Yata dan rekan setimnya yang maju. Sang remaja berambut oren menghela napas untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Menenangkan hatinya, setelah itu Yata pun menembak tepat sasaran diikuti dengan gadis itu. Mereka juga mendapat nilai yang bagus dalam ujian kali ini.

"Yata-kun, kita mendapat hasil yang sangat bagus! Arigatou!" Riang sang gadis seraya mencium pipi Yata kemudian mengedipkan mata dan segera berlari.

Yata terpaku dengan wajah yang merah dan panas. Karena terlalu terkejut ia pun jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil memegang pipinya. Entah kenapa jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih keras, perasaan aneh pun kembali menyerang hatinya.

"Misaki? Kau tidak akan lupa dengan bayaranmu kan?" Tanya Fushimi dari belakang, Yata tetap diam dan mengangguk kecil tanpa protes, ciuman tadi pasti sudah mengkosletkan otaknya. "Ikut aku!" Sang vampir menarik Yata paksa, sementara itu yang ditarik hanya diam masih dengan rona tipis di wajahnya. Fushimi bersumpah akan membuat Yata melupakan apa yang gadis tadi buat. Oh Yata kau sudah membuat seme-mu marah, bersiaplah untuk konsekuensinya.

Sang vampir mendorong Yata ke dengan kasar. Karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya Yata pun akhirnya tersadar, ia melihat Fushimi duduk di depannya sambil memojokkannya ke dinding. Seberapa banyak pun ketidakpekaan yang dimiliki Yata, ia tahu kalau Fushimi terlihat sangat kesal, caranya memandang dirinya pun terasa sangat menusuk. Yata meneguk ludah paksa, memangnya apa yang terjadi? Pikir Yata baru sadar. Sudah terlambat untuk berkata seperti itu Yata.

Tanpa berkata apa pun Fushimi langsung menggigit Yata. Yang digigit sedikit meringis pelan, aneh biasanya jika Fushimi menggigitnya akan terasa sakit, tapi sekarang tidak. Dirinya hanya lemas saja. Setelah merasa puas dengan darah yang ia hisap, Fushimi kembali menatap Yata yang tengah menutup setengah kelopak matanya. Vampir itu tahu kalau Yata kelelahan, ada satu hal lagi dalam kontrak yang tidak ia beritahukan, bahwa bukan hanya vampir yang akan tergantung pada pasangannya, tapi pasangannya juga memerlukan sedikit energi vampir agar dirinya terbebas dari rasa lelah.

"Kau lelah Misaki~"

Yata menatap tajam Fushimi dengan sekuat tenaga, enak saja dirinya disebut lelah oleh Fushimi, ia kan tipe orang yang tidak mudah lelah. Tapi, kenapa rasanya memang sangat lemas bahkan untuk bergerak.

"Ini pasti gegara kontrak itu kan? Kurang ajar kau Saru!" Tumben sekali Yata bisa menebak sesuatu hal dengan benar.

"Tenang saja aku akan membuatmu lupa akan ujian tadi," Fushimi mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mencium sang uke tepat di bibir. Yata membelakakan matanya, ia terlalu lemas untuk melawan. Namun, ada satu hal yang aneh, perlahan energinya seakan penuh dan tubuhnya menjadi tidak lemas seperti tadi. Ia pun mendorong Fushimi yang hampir berubah menjadi ganas.

"Saru! Apa sih maksudmu aku tidak mengerti!"

Sang vampir tersenyum kecil, tangannya menggapai pipi Yata yang masih merona. Bisakah dirinya bilang kalau Yata hanya boleh melihatnya? Bukankah Yata memang sudah menjadi miliknya? Dan kenapa juga dirinya harus mempersulit keadaan? Satu-satunya hal yang dinginkannya adalah perasaan apa yang Yata rasakan padanya.

"Misaki~ aku hanya ingin mengetesmu jadi diamlah dan keluarkan semua perasaanmu," Fushimi kembali meminimalisir jarak dirinya dengan Yata. Sang manusia yang tidak tahu arti dari perkataan sang vampir hanya bisa diam sambil merasakan tekanan jantungnya yang bekerja lebih keras daripada saat gadis tadi menciumnya.

Fushimi kembali mencium Yata dengan lembut awalnya dan kian memanas seiring waktu berjalan. Yata yang kewalahan melawan lidah Fushimi akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan sang vampir untuk menjelajahi mulutnya.

"..ngh..," Yata merasakan kalau dirinya sudah kehabisan napas dan berusaha mendorong Fushimi untuk berhenti tapi gagal. Ia sendiri bingung tentang kenapa dirinya mau-mau saja dicium oleh seorang vampir seperti Fushimi, entahlah Yata sendiri tidak mengerti ia hanya mencoba untuk merasakan perasaan aneh yang dialaminya sekarang.

Ciuman itu pun berhenti, Fushimi menatap lekat Yata yang sedang tengengah-engah seraya menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia dapat sisa saliva masih ada di sudut bibirnya menambah kesan manis dan tentu saja membuat Fushimi semakin tak bisa menahan hasratnya.

"Misaki~ kawaii~" Fushimi sekarang mulai menyerang bagian leher.

"Aku tidak manis bodoh! Bukankah bayarannya sudah? Hentikan ini Saru!" Kata Yata seraya berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkraman sang pangeran klan biru.

"Memangnya berapa kali ujiannya? Empat kali kan? Jadi kau harus membayar empat kali! Dan kau baru membayar darah dan ciuman, sekarang tinggal dua lagi~"

"Tidak! Hentikan ini kuso Saru! Ini aneh! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Hal ini sangat aneh!"

"Terima saja Misaki~ aku tahu kau suka~"

"..."

Mereka berdua kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas tadi. Tanpa mereka sadari, perlahan kesadaran mereka hilang.

-o0o-

"Akh, akhirnya aku datang untuk melihat ingatanku lagi, senangnya. Kali ini aku pasti akan mengetahui siapa orang-orang yang sangat kusayangi itu." Yata bergumam seraya menatap kastil klan merah yang elegan.

"Misaki?"

Merasa dipanggil Yata pun menoleh dan menemukan Fushimi sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Kenapa Fushimi bisa ada di sini? Bukankah ini ingatan miliknya? Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Berbagai pertanyaan timbul di benaknya, dan seperti biasa Yata tak bisa menjawabnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini!?" Tanya Yata menatap aneh sang vampir. Fushimi berdecak pelan, ia memasukan tangannya ke saku dan menghela napas.

"Mungkin kita akan melihat ingatan bersama-sama...,"

"Eh?"

.

_Pangeran dari klan merah sedang melamun sambil menyangga kedua tangannya. Ia menatap langit cerah dengan awas tipis yang bergerak lambat, burung-burung beterbangan dengan bebas di sana, dalam hati ia mengandai jika saja dirinya terlahir menjadi burung, mungkin ia akan terbang bebas seperti sekarang._

_Menghela napas panjang, dirinya kembali berkutat dengan khayalannya. Rajanya pernah bilang kalau di dekat istana ini ada sebuah kota, ia ingin sekali pergi ke sana bertemu dengan orang lain, bercakap-cakap dengan orang-orang. Padahal dirinya sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun, tapi kenapa ia tetap tidak boleh keluar istana sembarangan? Menyebalkan._

"_Yata?!" Sebuah suara datang dari balik pintu, lalu muncullah sosok pemuda berambut coklat seraya tersenyum ramah._

"_Totsuka-san!" Yang dipanggil tersenyum cerah kemudian langsung menghambur ke arah pemuda tadi. Wajar saja sang pangeran bertingkah seperti itu, Totsuka adalah orang terdekat yang paling mengerti akan perasaan dirinya, Totsuka ibarat seorang kakak yang sangat perhatian dan sangat baik. Apapun yang diinginkan olehnya selalu diberikan oleh sang pemuda tersebut._

_Totsuka mengacak rambut sang pangeran dan mulai membisikan sesuatu. "Nah, Yata. Ganti bajulah, aku akan mengajakmu ke kota. Jangan lupa untuk memakai jubah agar kau tak dikenali."_

_Pangeran dari klan merah itu tersenyum sumringah. "Hontou? Yosha!" Suasana hati yang tadinya murung berubah seketika menjadi riang. Dengan bersenandung riang ia memilih-milih pakaiannya dan segera memakai jubahnya. Dirinya menatap pantulannya di cermin, wajahnya tidak terlihat sama sekali, penyamaran yang bagus. Meski Yata tidak tahu kenapa harus menyamar seperti ini toh ia tidak peduli, yang jelas ia bisa keluar dan jalan-jalan._

_Mereka berdua mengendap-endap pergi dari istana dan berjalan ke arah kota, lagipula jarak ke kota tidak terlalu jauh. Di sepanjang jalan Yata terus mengoceh tentang apa saja yang akan ia beli di kota nanti. Ini adalah hari terspesial untuk Yata._

_Sampailah Yata dan Totsuka di kota, sang pangeranberdecak kagum ia tak berhenti memperhatikan seisi kota dengan cermat. Di sini banyak orang yang berdagang dan berlalu-lalang, saling menyapa, mengobrol dan lain sebagainya. Yata melangkah untuk lebih dekat ke arah penjual batu pipih yang indah, mata hazel-nya menangkap sebuah batu pipih berbentuk api dan bewarna merah. Sekali lihat Yata sudah ingin memilikinya._

"_Kau menginginkan itu Yata?" Totsuka menepuk pundak Yata pelan, yang ditepuk mengangguk pelan, inilah yang membuat Yata begitu akrab dengan Totsuka, pemuda beriris coklat keemasan itu selalu bisa membaca pikirannya dengan benar. "Ini benda yang sangat bagus, aku beli seratus buah. Sekalian untuk dibagikan pada anggota istana sebagai oleh-oleh iya kan Yata?"_

_Yata tidak mendengar ucapan Totsuka karena sibuk menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya gara-gara melihat seorang perempuan dengan dada besar melewati dirinya. Totsuka tersenyum canggung melihat Yata yang kini menutup wajahnya sendiri._

"_Yata sebaiknya kau mencari seorang pacar agar kau tidak terlihat kikuk seperti itu." Saran Totsuka._

"_Uh, aku akan berusaha." Jawab Yata lemas seraya melirik beberapa gadis manis yang lewat di jalanan kota kecil ini, kalau diingat-ingat ia tidak pernah berbicara pada perempuan, semua orang di istana kan laki-laki. Jadi sekarang adalah kesempatannya!_

_Totsuka melihat Yata berjalan ke arah seorang gadis penjual bunga, dirinya sedikit penasaran akankah sang pangeran bisa meluluhkan hati sang gadis? Eh? Totsuka melihat Yata yang berlari ke arah kanan dengan wajah merah, ternyata dugaan Totsuka salah. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah di hatinya oh iya kemana Yata pergi, huh? Gawat! Totsuka kehilangan Yata._

_Yata berlari tanpa arah, ia tidak memikirkan apapun yang ada di kepalanya hanya lari, lari dan lari. Dirinya sangat gugup jika berhadapan dengan perempuan tadi, senyuman manisnya yang membuat Yata tak bisa bergerak normal, nada bicaranya yang membuat dirinya merinding, apalagi kata-katanya yang bisa membuat ia pingsan. Jadi Yata memutuskan untuk lari menajauh sebelum dirinya kenapa-napa._

_Bruk_

_Yata menubruk seseorang dan jatuh terpental, tudung dari jubahnya terbuka akibat terjatuh. "Ittai...,"_

"_Ah~ Misaki ka? Beruntung sekali aku bisa bertemu denganmu Misaki~"_

_Yata yang sudah hapal asal suara itu menggeram dan menunjuknya dengan kasar. "Bukannya minta maaf malah mengejek dasar vampir mesum!"_

_Sang vampir malah terkekeh dan makin menunjukan wajah mengejek yang seratus persen lebih menyebalkan dari yang tadi. Yata bangkit dan segera mencengkram kerah vampir itu dengan kasar, kenapa di saat seperti ini dirinya bisa bertemu dengan orang termenyebalkan seperti Fushimi?_

"_Cih!" Yata berdecak kemudian melepas cengkramannya, kalau saja ini bukan di tengah kota pasti ia akan menghajarnya. Tapi sudahlah yang terpenting sekarang dia harus mencari Totsuka dan pulang, dia kan tidak tahu jalan pulang. Lha? Ngomong-ngomong Totsuka di mana? Dari tadi Yata tak melihatnya, mungkinkah ia berlari terlalu kencang sehingga Totsuka tak bisa mengejar? Hah? Celaka! Yata bakalan tak bisa pulang._

_Meneguk ludah paksa, Yata dengan santainya berjalan ke arah tadi ia berlari tanpa mengihiraukan si vampir yang masih menyeringai. "Sepertinya kau tersesat ya? Dasar buta arah~"_

_Remaja dari klan merah menghentikan langkahnya, dia memberikan tatapan tajam terbaiknya pada Fushimi. "Aku baru pertama kali ke sini, mana aku tahu rute jalannya! Sekarang siapa yang bodoh?!" Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan si vampir brengsek satu ini, selama bertahun-tahun dia selalu saja membuatku kesal dengan sikap dan perkataanya. Apakah ia tidak bosan melakukannya? Yata sendiri sangat tidak tahan berinteraksi dengan vampir ini, maka dari itu mulai dari tahun lalu ia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu menganggap Fushimi ada. Karena jika Yata melakukan itu Fushimi akan berbuat hal seenaknya._

_Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, jika mereka berdua bertemu pasti akan langsung saling mengejek dan diakhiri dengan saling baku hantam. Memang Yata sedikit senang karena mempunyai lawan baru yang kekuatannya hampir sama dengannya, tapi lama kelamaan Yata merasa Fushimi mengandung sebuah alasan tertentu tentang kenapa ia selalu bersikap jail di depannya. Yata ingat bahwa dirinya pernah melihat interaksi Fushimi dengan raja biru, namun sikapnya sangat berkebalikan dengan Fushimi yang ada di depannya. Di sana terlihat Fushimi yang cuek, datar dan dingin pada siapa pun kecuali dirinya. Kenapa Fushimi bersikap seperti itu pada yang lainnya tapi tidak pada Yata? Itu masih menjadi misteri._

"_Misaki~ kau melamun~" Bisik Fushimi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri sangat dekat dengan Yata._

"_Eh!?" Yata memekik kaget dan kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tapi anehnya ia tidak jatuh sepasang tangan telah menyangga pinggangnya. Yata membulatkan matanya melihat Fushimi yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya, mereka saling bertatapan lama tanpa sepatah kata pun. Yata hanya merasakan wajahnya yang memanas, akhirnya memalingkan wajah seraya mendorong Fushimi untuk menjauh. "A-arigatou," lanjut Yata akhirnya, meski pun ia tidak suka untuk meminta maaf pada vampir macam Fushimi tapi mau bagaimana lagi._

_Dan sekarang suasananya jadi hening dan canggung, baik Fushimi atau Yata tidak mau memulai pembicaraan. Yata melirik Fushimi yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, jarang sekali dirinya melihat Fushimi yang tidak menunjukan wajah menyebalkannya. Kemudian Yata teringat pada Totsuka, ia pun berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan Fushimi toh dirinya tak punya alasan apa pun dengan vampir itu._

_Belum juga dua langkah Yata pergi, tangan Fushimi menghentikannya. "Kau bisa tersesat lagi, biar aku yang tunjukan jalannya, Misaki," ini pertama kalinya Yata mendengar Fushimi yang tidak menggunakan nada menyebalkan andalannya._

"_Mana bisa aku percaya pada vampir seperti dirimu," tolak Yata menghempaskan kaitan tangan Fushimi, ia lebih baik mencari Totsuka dari pada harus bersama vampir di sampingnya._

"_Tidak ada kata menolak," Fushimi langsung menarik kembali tangan Yata dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan keluar kota. Terpaksa Yata menurut dan mengikuti kemana sang vampir membawanya. Sang remaja oren mulai mengingat rute jalan ini, kalau tidak salah ini jalan yang ia gunakan bersama Totsuka tadi, lalu bagaimana keadaan Totsuka. Apakah dia baik-baik saja?_

_Yata yang sibuk memikirkan Totsuka sampai tidak sadar kalau tangannya masih digenggam oleh Fushimi. Kalau si vampir sih senang-senang saja ia bisa berduaan dengan Yata lebih lama, maka dari itu ia akan menggunakan jalan memutar._

"_Saru! Kau membawa aku kemana?" Tanya Yata yang sadar kalau ia sudah berjalan sangat lama. Ia mulai curiga kalau Fushimi sengaja menggunakan jalan lain dan meninggalkannya agar tersesat atau lebih parah dia akan menjadikan dirinya mangsa dan akhirnya mati. Yata merinding hebat atas khayalannya, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Fushimi bukan tipe orang seperti itu kan?_

_Bola mata Yata menemukan sebuah padang rumput yang luas di depannya, ia berdecak kagum melihat keindahan yang terhampar jelas di hadapannya. Mungkinkah Fushimi mengajaknya kesini untuk memperlihatkan pemandangan ini?_

"_Tadi marah-marah sekarang terkagum seperti orang bodoh, kau aneh Misaki~"_

_Yata kembali emosi karena nada Fushimi keluar lagi. "Siapa yang aneh! Justru kau yang seenaknya mengajakku ke tempat ini dengan paksa! Kau yang aneh baka!" _

"_..." Fushimi tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk melihat padang rumput yang hijau, angin yang berhembus cukup kencang menerbangkan beberapa daun dan kelopak bunga seperti hujan tumbuhan di mata Yata. _

_Yata melihat Fushimi begitu menikmati suasana damai ini, ia juga ikut memperhatikan padang rumput dan tersenyum kecil. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dirinya bisa akur bersama Fushimi yang tidak pernah berhenti mengejek. Satu pertanyaan di kepala Yata, kenapa vampir itu repot-repot membawanya kemari? Tapi saat Yata melihat raut tenang yang ditunjukan Fushimi, Yata sedikit mengerti. Mungkin Fushimi sedang mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang cukup kacau._

"_Oi! Mau sampai kapan kita di sini! Aku ingin cepat pulang!" Ketus Yata sembari melihat langit biru. Fushimi mengeratkan genggamannya dan mengajak Yata untuk kembali berjalan. Sama seperti tadi mereka tidak berbicara dan hanya diam sampai mereka tiba di depan istana klan merah Yata tidak sadar kalau tangannya dari tadi terus digenggam Fushimi._

_Setelah mereka sampai Yata menatap Fushimi yang terdiam. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, tapi aku ingin tanya. Sedang apa kau berada di kota? Sepertinya kau bisa keluar semaumu ya?"_

"_Ya aku memang bisa melakukan apa yang kumau, tapi itu tidak membuatku senang sama sekali," Jawab Fushimi melihat genggaman tangannya pada Yata._

"_Menjadi kau enak ya bisa melakukan apa pun, tapi bukankah seharusnya itu membuatmu senang? Kau aneh," komentar Yata dan mengikuti arah pandangan Fushimi, ia cukup terkejut saat melihat tangannya masih bertautan dengan tangan Fushimi. "Huaa!" Yata melepas genggaman itu dengan wajah memerah._

"_Satu-satunya yang membuatku senang itu...," Fushimi menyentuh ke dua pipi Yata yang masih merona, ia kemudian mengecup singkat kening Yata dan menghilang. "Misaki...,"_

_Yata mematung dibuatnya, ia masih memroses apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Fushimi baru saja mencium keningnya, huh? Eh? Dan apa maksud perkataannya tadi? Yata kini terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin tahu sebenarnya hubungannya dengan Fushimi itu apa? Setiap kali bertemu bertengkar, mengejek, dan bertarung. Yata akui memang Fushimi satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya senang saat bertarung._

_Jika sering bertemu berarti mereka teman, kalau mereka saling bertarung itu berarti mereka lawan, tapi jika Fushimi mengecupnya seperti tadi itu berarti apa?_

"_Baka Saru! Kau selalu saja seenaknya." Bisik Yata yang tak bisa menahan rona wajahnya._

"_Yata! Syukurlah kau ada di sini, aku mencarimu kemana-mana lho~" seru Totsuka dengan tampang khawatir._

"_Maaf aku berlari seenaknya tadi,"_

"_Tidak apa-apa asal kau kembali,"_

_Sementara itu,_

_Fushimi kini telah berada di kamarnya sendiri, sejak tadi ia tak berhenti untuk mengukir senyuman. Hari ini semua beban pikirannya hilang karena ia bisa bertemu Yata dengan waktu yang cukup lama._

"_Fushimi Saruhiko, sekarang sudah waktunya~" Fushimi menoleh dan menemukan sesosok manusia berjubah hitam sambil membawa sebuah kristal. Setelah itu Fushimi tidak mengingat apa pun. Bola matanya tiba-tiba berubah merah dan berkilat jahat._

_Sang vampir kemudian membawa pedangnya, ia melatih dirinya sendiri di kamarnya, menunggu matahari terbenam. Sementara itu sosok jubah hitam itu hanya tertawa-tawa layaknya orang gila, dirinya senang akhirnya rencana untuk menghancurkan kedua klan akan segera berjalan. Ia memperhatikan korbannya yang sedang berdiam diri dengan aura biru yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. "Hahahahahah, persiapkanlah energimu, aku akan menonton semuanya di sini. Hahahahahah!"_

_Ketika matahari tenggelam dan hari sudah hampir mencapai tengah malam, Fushimi bangkit dan berjalan ke arah istana klan merah, vampir itu memakai sebuah topeng untuk menutupi wajahnya, namun ia memakai jubah kebanggaan klan biru agar ia diketahui berasal dari klan biru._

_Malam itu sang vampir membantai lima puluh orang klan merah sekaligus, jika saja Fushimi tidak menerima kekuatan dari kristal tak bewarna itu, mungkin ia tak akan bisa melawan orang-orang klan merah ini sendirian. Setelah misinya selesai ia meninggalkan pesan darah di dinding yang bertuliskan._

'_Klan birulah yang menang!' Sebuah kalimat singkat yang mampu menyulut kemarahan klan merah. Sosok berjubah hitam itu makin tertawa melihat mayat-mayat yang tergeletak dengan kejam, rencananya untuk megadudombakan ke dua klan berhasil. Saking senangnya sang sosok berjubah hitam, ia tidak menyadari kalau Fushimi yang kini berlumuran darah mengepalkan tangannya erat._

_Dan sekarang terkuaklah siapa dalang dari pembantaian klan merah waktu itu._

_Keesokan harinya klan merah langsung menyiapkan diri untuk langsung berperang dengan klan biru. Asal kalian tahu, klan merah itu sikap kekeluargaannya sangat tinggi, bila macam-macam dengan salah satu anggota mereka pasti mereka beri hukuman, apalagi sekarang klan biru telah membunuh banyak orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Jangan harap klan merah akan memaafkan klan biru setelah ini._

"_Klan biru brengsek! Akan aku hancurkan kalian karena telah membunuh teman-temanku!" Geram Yata yang langsung melesat pergi bersama sang raja ke tempat klan biru. Saat matanya menemukan sosok Fushimi ia langsung menyerangnya dengan aura merah. "Teme! Apa yang klanmu lakukan terhadap anggota klan-ku! Kalian membunuhnya!"_

"_Apa maksudmu Misaki? Pagi-pagi sudah membawa kehebohan seperti ini, kalian bodoh ya?" Kata Fushimi tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, Yata makin marah dan melempar auranya secara membabi buta._

"_Kau bilang bodoh? Orang-orang yang aku sayangi mati karena kalian, sekarang siapa yang bodoh!" Kata Misaki terisak-isak, sepertinya ia mencoba untuk menahan tangis._

_Fushimi yang melihat Yata menahan tangisannya terbelalak kaget, kalau seperti ini tidak mungkin Yata berbohong, saat ia melihat beberapa klan merah juga datang dan menyerang tempat ini Fushimi mengambil inisiatif tersendiri. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhku Misaki~" katanya kemudian berlari ke arah hutan. Fushimi sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan situasi sekarang, bahkan ia tidak ingat kalau dirinyalah yang memulai perang ini._

_Yata menghapus air matanya dan mengejar Fushimi. "Jangan lari brengsek!"_

_Dan perang antar klan pun dimulai._

.

Fushimi dan Yata mengakhiri pagutan mereka dan saling bertatapan shock. Kini mereka berdua tahu kenapa mereka bisa ada di hutan bersama-sama.

"Saru! Kau yang membunuh teman-temanku!" Desis Yata sambil mencengkram kerah Fushimi. "Apanya yang tidak tahu huh? Jelas-jelas kau yang membabi buta menyerang mereka tanpa ampun!" Bentak Yata kesal, kini ia tahu siapa yang patut di salahlan. Jika saja Fushimi tidak melakukan hal itu pasti ia bisa bersama dengan orang yang ia sayangi dan tidak terjebak bersama vampir di hadapannya.

"Misaki kau keliru! Aku tidak pernah mau melakukan hal itu! Itu pasti salah!" Bela Fushimi tidak mau kalah.

"Apanya yang salah? Itu jelas-jelas ingatan kita berdua! Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang!" Aura merah milik Yata keluar dengan jelas. Mungkin dikarenakan semua ingatannya sudah kembali maka auranya juga kembali.

"Yang merencanakan semua ini adalah sosok berjubah hitam itu!" Bela Fushimi lagi, ia sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa ia sendiri yang menghabisi nyawa anggota klan merah.

"BOHONG! PEMBOHONG!" Yata memukul Fushimi hingga terpental, sang vampir berdiri sembari menyeka darah di bibirnya. Bagaimana ini? Fushimi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Yata yang sekarang nampak marah dan bisa saja membunuhnya, tapi kalau dirinya membunuh Yata? Itu adalah hal yang sangat bodoh, jika Yata mati maka dirinya juga akan mati, bukankah itu sudah tertulis di dalam kontrak yang ia buat sendiri?

"Tunggu dulu Misaki! Aku—"

"Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga! Akan kubalaskan dendam teman-temanku!" Geram Yata mendekati Fushimi yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kalau seperti ini dirinya juga harus menyerang. Ia mengeluarkan aura birunya dan menyerang Yata sekali dengan sengaja melesetkannya.

"Misaki kalau kau mendekat, aku juga akan melawanmu!"

"Bagus! Itu yang aku tunggu!" Tantang Yata percaya diri.

"Tsk." Fushimi berdecak sebal dan membalas semua serangan yang Yata berikan.

Mereka pun akhirnya saling bertempur di kamar itu sampai sebuah suara asing muncul.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu Fushimi Saruhiko~ korbanku~...," kata sosok asing berjubah hitam itu. Fushimi dan Yata yang pernah melihat sosok itu di ingatan mereka terdiam sejenak. Yata yang tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu langsung menyerang sosok itu dan gagal. "Kau yang sebagai pemeran kedua diam saja dan menempellah di dinding!" Kata sosok itu sambil mengacungkan kristal yang mulai bercahaya.

Yata langsung terpental dengan punggung yang langsung menempel ke dinding, ia berusaha menjauh dan lepas tapi tidak bisa, ia coba untuk mengeluarkan seluruh auranya namun gagal. "Sialan kau! Lepaskan aku!" Bentak Yata sambil meronta dari dinding.

"Dan untukmu Fushimi...," Fushimi kembali terhasut dan tidak sempat berlari, bola matanya kembali berwarna merah dan menatap Yata tajam. "Tusukan pedang ini ke perutnya!" Titahnya, Fushimi mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah Yata.

Kini sang vampir sudah berada di depan Yata dengan seringainya. "Aku akan menghajarmu nanti, ternyata kau memang bersekongkong dengannya!" Fushimi tertawa mendengar perkataan Yata.

"Ya Misaki~ aku memang bekerja sama dengannya, akulah yang membunuh semua temanmu, aku yang melenyapkan semua klan yang tersisa," jelas Fushimi sambil terkekeh.

"Kau...," Yata berdesis dan menatap tajam Fushimi. Ya vampir yang selalu menggodanya, membantunya saat ulangan, menertawainya, mengejeknya dan yang selalu ada di sampingnya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit.

Fushimi menyentuh pipi Yata. "Jangan sentuh aku!" Bentak Yata.

"Jahat sekali kau Misaki~" sang vampir mengangkat dagu Yata agar menatapnya. Ia tersenyum sinis dan segera mencium Yata dengan kasar. Tentu saja Yata berusaha untuk berontak, namun apa daya, tubuhnya saja tak bisa digerakan karena menempel ke dinding. Yata hanya bisa merasakan bahwa ciuman kali ini berbeda dari yang biasanya.

"...nghhmph...," Yata mendesah tertahan, saat Fushimi dengan liar menantangnya duel. Yata bahkan tak menyadari bahwa Fushimi sudah menyiapkan pedangnya. Sosok berjubah hitam itu menyeringai saat melihat Fushimi menghunuskan pedangnya ke perut Yata.

Jleb!

Crash!

"Argth!" Fushimi melepas ciumannya saat pedangnya menembus perut Yata. "S-Saru... ka-kau...," Yata tak mampu berkata-kata apapun lagi saat merasakan darahnya merembes keluar, sakitnya sangat luar biasa hingga ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Mari kita mulai permainan baru Misaki~"

**Tsudzuku**

Omake

Fushimi mencabut pedangnya dan membiarkan Yata terjatuh dengan darah yang terus keluar, ia tahu kalau Yata tak akan mudah mati hanya karena luka seperti ini. Dalam hati ia merutuk dirinya sediri kenapa bisa berbuat seperti ini, setelah lama berpikir Fushimi akhirnya menemukan sebuah ide untuk mengakhiri semua kesalahannya. Sang vampir menoleh ke arah sosok berjubah hitam yang masih tertawa keras.

"Kerja yang bagus, kau melakukannya tanpa perasaan, padahal dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang kau cintai, ah tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita mulai permainan selanjutnya dari ramalan tersebut. Hahahahah...,"

"..." Fushimi tidak menjawab lalu menatap Yata datar, ia tahu kalau satu-satunya cara untuk menebus kesalahannya adalah dengan menjadi anak buah dari sosok berjubah hitam itu kemudian membunuhnya, kalau bisa dan harus bisa. Meski tubuh dan pikirannya akan tidak bisa ia kontrol sebentar lagi, tapi ia akan berusaha untuk menebus kesalahannya.

"Kau bisa kan?"

Fushimi kini kehilangan kontrol terhadap tubuhnya, ia mengangguk dan menatap sosok itu datar. "Ya, aku bisa."

.

Maaf, untuk next chapter tidak bisa Kyuu buat karena chapter depannya belum selesai *ojigi*

Dan maaf jika Kyuu telah membuat Fushimi menjadi seperti itu, tenang~ Fushimi melakukan itu karena ia dikontrol oleh sosok jubah hitam yang masih dirahasiakan identitasnya XD

Untuk chapter depan mungkin akan sedikit lama update-nya, jadi mohon sabar yaa~ :D

Balasan review non-login :

**L7** : Thanks for review, Kyuu update-nya gak terlalu lama kan? Hehe, hope you like it L-san~

**via heartfilia** : Fushimi gak diculik kok cuma dijadiin korban aja *sama aja kali*, Via-chan masih hidup kan? Gak mati penasaran kan? Ini Kyuu udah update semoga kau suka~ thanks for review~

**Guest** : Sampai berapa chapter? Mungkin dua atau tiga chapter lagi tamat, Kyuu gak jago bikin fic yang terlalu banyak *plaak. Thanks for review~

Terima kasih pada kalian yang telah bersedia membaca apalagi me-review fic ini :D

Mind to review?


	5. Kimochi Warui

Munakata dan Suoh akhirnya sampai di kota timur, di sepanjang perjalanan mereka terus mendapat sial dimulai dari jembatan runtuh, beberapa makhluk aneh menyerang, sampai orang-orang aneh yang tiba-tiba berlagak baik sehingga mereka sulit untuk meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan sebelum mencapai kota ini.

Masih dengan memacu kudanya, mereka semakin mempercepat laju kuda mereka menuju satu-satunya asrama di kota ini, kedua raja tersebut merasakan insting yang buruk, sangat buruk hingga mereka berkeringat. Yang pasti, sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Mereka hanya bisa berdo'a bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah mencapai gerbang dan meminta izin untuk mencari murid asrama ini, sang wakil kepala sekolah mengizinkan masuk dan mengantar Munakata dan Suoh menuju kamar Fushimi dan Yata. Sebenarnya Awashima tidak mengizinkan ke dua raja untuk masuk karena hari sudah sangat malam, tapi melihat raut Munakata dan Suoh ia akhirnya mengizinkan, meski hanya diberi izin selama sepuluh menit.

"Ini kamar mereka, biar aku yang buka." Awashima membuka pintu pelan. "Kalian berdua mendapat tamu, apakah kalian sudah tidur—KYAA!" Jerit Awashima melihat banyak sekali darah yang berceceran di lantai, wanita itu reflek menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi shock yang luar biasa.

Munakata dengan sigap langsung mengeluarkan aura birunya agar membuat Awashima tertidur, ini terpaksa ia lakukan agar tidak mengganggu murid lain. Sang raja biru melihat Suoh sedang memeriksa seseorang yang terkulai lemas di lantai dengan tubuh berlumuran darah, bisa dilihat piyama yang asalnya bewarna putih keorenan sekarang berubah menjadi merah gelap.

"Yata!" Suoh sedikit mengguncang tubuh Yata untuk memastikan bahwa pangeran itu masih hidup atau tidak, ia menghela napas lega saat merasakan sedikit hembusan napas dari sosok tersebut. Suoh kemudian melirik bagian perut Yata yang sepertinya tertusuk sesuatu, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat karena terlambat datang ke sini.

Sang raja biru menyodorkan sebuah cairan penyembuh, Suoh sedikit tersenyum kemudian mengambilnya dan menuangkannya pada bekas tusukan benda tajam di perut Yata. Raja merah itu melihat rintik air mata di sudut kelopak mata Yata. Menghela napas berat, Suoh pun mengacak rambut Yata pelan. "Kau masih tak berubah,"

Sementara itu Munakata sibuk memperhatikan seisi kamar, dinding-dinding yang retak, suasana yang berantakan, buku-buku berceceran, kursi yang hampir patah dan lantai yang penuh dengan cipratan darah, Munakata bisa menyimpulkan bahwa telah terjadi sebuah pertarungan sebelumnya dan diakhiri dengan Yata yang menjadi korban. Raja biru juga merasakan dua bau darah dari kamar ini, darah milik Fushimi dan Yata. Ini memang pertama kalinya Munakata mencium bau darah Yata, ternyata baunya tak kalah manis dengan Suoh dan terasa sangat berbeda, pantas saja Fushimi begitu menginginkannya.

Vampir itu berjalan mendekati meja di dekat tempat tidur, ia memungut sebuah buku sejarah dan melihat buku-buku pelajaran lainnya tergeletak begitu saja. "Ternyata Fushimi-kun mencari sendiri dari sejarah ya? Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah tahu tentang klannya?"

"Kau bicara sendiri?" Suoh mendekati Munakata yang terdiam. Raja merah tersebut sedikit bingung akan tingkah Munakata barusan.

Raja klan biru menghela napas pendek. "Aku hanya bingung, apakah yang melakukan semua ini adalah Fushimi seorang? Aku tidak percaya dia akan serius melukai Yata-kun sampai seperti itu." Katanya sembari mengambil salah satu buku dan membukanya, Munakata sedikit senang karena kebiasaan Fushimi untuk membaca buku tidak hilang sampai sekarang, jadi dirinya tidak sendirian jika ia disebut sebagai maniak buku. Oke hentikan pikiran melantur Munakata akibat terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal konyol seperti itu.

Raja merah menepuk pelan bahu sang vampir karena merasa Munakata terus melamun. "Kalau bukan dia siapa lagi? Sekarang Fushimi tidak ada di sini, berarti memang dia pelakunya, cih. Aku tak akan memaafkannya karena telah membuat Yata terluka." Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat mata emasnya melirik Yata yang sudah terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bawa Yata ke tempat aman, dan memberi penjelasan pada wanita itu." Munakata akhirnya bisa megambil kesimpulan setelah bergelut dengan imajinasinya yang entah kenapa makin menggila.

Suoh hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mungkin mereka bedua akan bertanya apa yang telah terjadi pada Yata setelah ia sadar.

-o0o—さるみ—o0o-

**K Project © GoRa x GoHands**

**The Last Clans © Kyuushirou**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo, miss typo, EYD, gaje, aneh, shonen-ai, dll.**

**Rated : T **

-o0o—さるみ—o0o-

**Chapter 5**

**-Kimochi Warui-**

"_Saru hei! Berhenti! Aku... aku akan membalasmu!" Yata berusaha mengejar Fushimi yang hanya terkekeh di depannya. Ia menggeram dan terus mengejar vampir di depannya yang semakin menjauh. Napasnya memburu, adrenalinnya berpacu dengan cepat. Kenapa? Kenapa mengejarnya saja tidak bisa? Batin Yata seraya melihat Fushimi yang makin menjauh._

"_Kau lambat Misaki~" Fushimi yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya, membuat Yata sedikit terlonjak kaget. Ia kembali melihat vampir itu merubah warna matanya dan menunjukkan kedua taringnya. Yata ingin melangkah mundur tapi tidak bisa, kakinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi batu, baru kali ini Yata merasakan ketakutan yang sangat luar biasa saat melihat raut mengerikan yang ditunjukan Fushimi, matanya yang tajam, senyuman sadisnya dan juga kuku-kukunya yang tajam dan siap merobek-robek dagingnya. Tidak! Ini bukan Fushimi! Fushimi yang ini hanyalah seorang pembunuh tanpa ampun! Tidak!_

"_Tidak! Jangan mendekat!" Teriak Yata sambil terus berusaha untuk lari dan gagal, kondisi ini makin parah karena entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan auranya. Fushimi semakin mendekatinya, dekat, semakin dekat, sang vampir sudah menyiapkan kuku-kukunya untuk menebas. Tidak!_

"TIDAAK!"

Yata terbangun dan melihat ruangan asing di depannya, ia merasakan sedikit sakit pada bagian perutnya yang kini sudah di perban rapih, oleh siapa? Ia kemudian menyapukan pandangannya pada seluruh ruangan, dirinya hanya berpikir kalau ia telah pindah kamar akibat perkelahian kemarin. Yata kemudian menghela napas lega karena ia masih hidup dan terbebas dari mimpi buruk tentang Fushimi.

"Che-" Yata berdecak kesal, amarahnya kembali membara saat ia mengingat kejadian kemarin, ia tak menyangka kalau Fushimi adalah dalang dari semuanya. Dan vampir itu juga bilang kalau dirinya memang bekerja sama dengan sosok jubah hitam itu, lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Membunuh ke duanya? Yata rasa itu mustahil, apalagi sosok jubah hitam itu bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya.

Tunggu! Mengendalikan? Yata berusaha mengingat ingatannya waktu itu, kalau tidak salah Fushimi dipengaruhi oleh kristal itu dan melakukan perintah jubah hitam itu kan? Apakah itu benar? Lalu kenapa Fushimi kemarin bilang bahwa ialah yang telah membunuh semuanya? Yata mengacak rambutnya frustasi, berpikir memang bukan keahliannya. Ia melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi, Yata lupa kalau hari ini ada ujian.

"HAH? Aku lupa hari ini ada ujian aku bisa terlambat!" Pekik dan berusaha untuk turun dari tempat tidur, tapi perutnya masih terasa sangat sakit bila digerakan. Yata tidak menyerah dan memaksakan diri untuk berjalan pelan, ia kemudian membuka pintu dan menemukan Munakata yang juga akan membuka pintu. "Huaa!" Reflek Yata mundur dengan paksa seraya memegangi lukanya yang sepertinya kembali terbuka.

Munakata menghela napas sejenak kemudian hendak menyentuh Yata, tentu saja Yata tangkis dengan kasar. "Aku tidak percaya pada klan biru sepertimu!" Desis Yata bahaya. Sang raja biru hanya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sembari memperhatikan luka Yata yang terbuka dan kembali mengeluarkan darah.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Suoh yang baru datang langsung menghampiri Yata yang tengah terbelalak kaget melihatnya.

Sang pangeran merah itu langsung menghambur ke pelukan Suoh dan memeluknya erat seakan hari esok sudah tidak ada, wajar Yata bertingkah seperti itu, sosok Suoh sudah seperti seorang ayah bagi Yata, ia sangat senang ketika melihat orang yang sangat disayanginya itu ada di sini. "Mikoto-san...,"

Suoh mengelus kepala Yata pelan dan mengiringnya kembali ke arah tempat tidur. Yata duduk di sisi ranjang dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," Yata berucap dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Rasa amarah yang ia rasakan tadi lenyap oleh rasa senang yang ia dapatkan setelah bisa bertemu dengan Suoh.

"Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi yang tersisa hanya tinggal kita berdua. Dan kita pun akan menghilang jika orang itu mengaktifkan kembali rencananya." Suoh memperhatikan Yata yang menundukan wajahnya. Sang pangeran masih memproses perkataan Suoh dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh raja klan merah tersebut.

Yata menatap Suoh lalu menunjuk Munakata dengan lantang, melihat salah seorang dari klan biru –apalagi rajanya- emosinya kembali tersurut, meski pikirannya masih kacau. "Lalu kenapa Mikoto-san bersama dengan klan biru itu! Merekalah yang telah membunuh sebagian klan kita—"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi bukan saatnya kita memperdebatkan itu Yata—" Potong Suoh dan dipotong lagi oleh Yata.

"Harus! Yang membunuh teman-teman kita adalah Saru brengsek itu! Dia bekerja sama dengan sosok jubah hitam, bahkan dia hampir membunuhku. Pokoknya aku akan membunuhnya nanti!" Yata mengepalkan tangannya erat, hatinya kini telah tercampur aduk antara marah, sedih, sakit dan bingung. Ia sedikit berpikir mampukah dirinya untuk membunuh Fushimi? Tapi bagaimana pun juga ia harus mencobanya, ini semua demi keluarganya! Demi dirinya dan demi klannya. Mampukah?

"Jadi Fushimi yang melakukannya, dugaanmu ternyata salah Munakata," Suoh tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Munakata yang membuang muka, Yata yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa memiringkan kepala meski pun rasa amarahnya pada Fushimi belum hilang.

Suoh menepuk pundak Yata lagi. "Begini Yata, dalang dari semua kejadian ini adalah sosok jubah hitam yang kau lihat, Fushimi dikendalikan agar membunuh teman-teman dan mengadu dombakan kedua klan agar saling bertarung, ia memanfaatkan kesempatan di saat kami sedang berperang agar kami seperti menghilang karena perang bukan karena perbuatannya—"

"—lebih tepatnya dia sengaja membuat kita berkumpul di tempat yang sama agar lebih mudah untuk melenyapkan semua orang –dan vampir-, karena aku dan Suoh adalah raja jadi dia tak bisa menghilangkan kami berdua dengan mudah. Kalian beruntung tidak menghilang pada saat itu karena kalian terlalu jauh dalam radius pelenyapan, jadi kalian tak menghilang dan malah tertidur panjang." Tambah Munakata.

Yata hanya mengangguk pelan, meski ia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti dia hanya mengambil satu kesimpulan, bahwa Fushimi hanyalah korban bukan pelaku. Tapi tetap saja dia telah membunuh kan, sama saja bukan? Ia tidak habis pikir jika Fushimi yang setiap hari menggodanya tanpa jeda akan berbuat hal kejam seperti itu, entah kenapa mengingat kejadian kemarin hatinya tiba-tiba kembali sakit.

Saat Yata tertunduk dan memikirkan Fushimi tanda kontrak muncul di leher Yata, Suoh dan Munakata yang melihatnya sedikit terbelalak kaget. Kedua raja saling pandang dan mengangguk secara bergantian.

"Yata? Kau membuat kontrak dengan Fushimi?" Tanya Suoh, ia cukup terkejut melihat tanda kontrak yang bentuknya hampir mirip dengan yang ia punya. Suoh juga tak menyangka Fushimi akan berbuat senekad itu, melakukan kontrak kan banyak peraturan dan sulit untuk dilalui.

Yata yang tiba-tiba ditanyai seperti itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan, ia sedikit merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi jika melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan Suoh maupun Munakata. Ia hanya meneguk ludah paksa dan berdo'a bahwa tanda kontrak ini tidak berbahaya sama sekali, dirinya juga sedikit merutuk karena Fushimi tidak menjelaskan secara rinci apa guna kontrak itu. Cih.

Sang raja biru ikut berdiri di samping Suoh dan memeriksa tanda tersebut dengan tangannya, Yata membuang muka meski pun klan biru tidak bersalah tapi ia tetap belum bisa memaafkan mereka.

"Yata-kun? Apa kau tahu sepenuhnya arti kontrak ini?" Munakata bertanya saat dirinya sudah memastikan kalau itu adalah kontrak yang Fushimi buat, Yata menggeleng pelan seraya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Sudah kuduga Fushimi-kun tidak memberitahumu,"

Yata berdecak pelan mendengar perkataan Munakata barusan, ia memilih memperhatikan jendela ketimbang melihat raja klan biru yang sepertinya akan menjelaskan sesuatu yang rumit –bagi Yata- lagi.

"Kontrak yang dibuat vampir sama dengan menjadikan kepemilikan, artinya kau sekarang sudah menjadi milik Fushimi." Yata mengerutkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti, Munakata menyentuh dagunya ala pose detektif dengan kacamata yang sedikit mengkilap, tiba juga waktunya untuk menjelaskan sesuatu. "Begini, kontrak itu sama dengan pertunangan, jadi kau hampir tidak bisa berhubungan dengan orang lain selain Fushimi-kun, meski pun kau mencoba untuk menjauh dari Fushimi-kun itu tidak bisa kau lakukan, karena dia akan mudah mendeteksi keberadaanmu, dan sepertinya tipe vampir seperti Fushimi-kun tidak akan membiarkan pasangannya berdampingan dengan orang lain—"

"Huh? Maksudnya aku tidak bisa memiliki pacar, atau lebih parahnya tidak bisa menikah dengan orang lain begitu? Tapi si Saru kan laki-laki! Itu aneh! Aku tidak percaya!" Tolak Yata keras, jika apa yang dikatakan Munakata benar dirinya tidak akan lepas dari Fushimi selamanya, arght! Kenapa semuanya jadi tambah rumit!

"Itu benar Yata-kun, kau mungkin bisa menikah dengan orang lain, tapi Fushimi akan terus berada di dekatmu karena dia membutuhkanmu, kau sudah menjadi makanan satu-satunya bagi Fushimi-kun, ia tak akan bisa meminum darah selain milikmu dan kau juga sama. Jika Fushimi-kun sudah meminum darahmu kau juga membutuhkan sedikit energinya agar kembali pulih dan tidak lemas. Intinya kalian akan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain," Jelas Munakata lagi, ia juga tidak menyangka Fushimi akan melakukannya secepat ini.

Suoh menguap mendengar penjelasan Munakata, ia melihat Yata yang berkeringat entah kenapa. "Aku tahu Fushimi orang yang baik, lagi pula dia tidak akan membunuhmu kok, jadi kau tenang saja. Dan sebaiknya kau ceritakan apa saja yang kau tahu tentang sosok jubah hitam itu." Sang raja merah mulai menunjukan ekspresi serius.

Dari pada sibuk memikirkan tentang arti dari kontrak yang sebenarnya, Yata memilih untuk menjelaskan apa yang ia tahu tentang sosok jubah hitam itu secara terperinci, meski pun ia harus bersusah payah untuk mengingat kejadiannya.

"Sosok jubah hitam itu membawa sebuah kristal dan mengendalikan Saru, lalu...," Yata pun mulai menjelaskan apa yang ia tahu tentang kejadian kemarin. Ia berbicara sebaik mungkin meski pun hatinya cukup sakit jika mengingat Fushimi yang dengan mudahnya menusuknya.

-o0o—さるみ—o0o-

Fushimi sedang terduduk di tengah sebuah diagram, bola matanya yang merah nampak redup seolah tak ada kehidupan di dalamnya, tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan, pikirannya sudah tak berjalan sesuai keinginannya, ia kini nampak seperti mayat yang dikendalikan seseorang. Satu-satunya yang dapat ia rasakan hanyalah hatinya, memang hatinya membeku karena telah menyakiti Yata dan tak bisa menghentikannya, tapi ia terus berusaha agar hatinya pun terus hidup agar ia tidak sepenuhnya menjadi robot, ya mungkin untuk beberapa menit lagi...

Ia tahu jika diagram ini akan mengubahnya menjadi robot sungguhan yang digerakan dengan kontrol dari seseorang, sambil menunggu saat-saat terakhirnya ia mencoba mengambil alih pikirannya untuk menelepati Yata, dan usahanya berhasil ketika ia bisa merasakan bahwa Yata kini masih hidup. Hitungan detik berikutnya ia bingung, apa yang harus ia katakan. Pasti Yata sudah sangat membencinya, sekarang Yata tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang membunuh teman-temannya, dirinyalah yang telah melukainya. Tidak ada harapan lagi bagi dirinya untuk meminta maaf pada Yata, ia seratus persen yakin bahwa Yata tak akan memaafkannya. Itu artinya ia tak akan melihat senyuman Yata padanya lagi.

Yang ia miliki sekarang hanya hatinya, dan ia bisa merasakan kalau hatinya sedang berperang agar bisa bebas dari jeratan pengaruh ini, sudah ribuan kali ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengenai kenapa ia bisa dikendalikan, namun jawbannya nihil. Oh, Fushimi hanya ingin melihat Yata tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia tiada. Mungkin.

Sang pangeran biru itu melihat altar di depannya dengan pandangan kosong, salju yang berjatuhan sama sekali tidak membuatnya dingin, karena tubuhnya sekarang sudah lebih dingin dari salju yang turun. Ia tersenyum dalam hati, jika bisa ia ingin memiliki satu hari lagi dengan Yata, agar ia bisa melihat senyumannya, wajahnya yang masam karena terus digoda atau wajah tersipunya yang sangat manis. Oh, itu hanya sebuah keinginan, beberapa menit lagi bayangan-bayangan itu akan lenyap bersamaan hatinya yang ikut hilang.

Waktu benar-benar serasa tidak adil bagi Fushimi, padahal ia sudah hampir mendapatkan hati Yata, tapi semuanya berubah dalam sekejap. Ia tahu kalau sebelum mereka mendapatkan ingatan terakhir mereka Yata membalas ciumannya dengan lembut tanpa penolakan seperti biasa, bukankah itu tandanya ia telah menikmatinya? Dan kini harapan terakhir Fushimi untuk mendapatkan Yata sudah lenyap.

Awalnya Fushimi berpikir akan bisa menolak perintah dari kristal tersebut, ternyata dugaannya salah, sosok berjubah hitam itu akan membuat sebuah upacara agar dirinya kehilangan semua ingatan, perasaan dan pikirannya. Cara yang sangat licik untuk mengendalikan seseorang. Fushimi melihat sosok itu mendekat dan bersiap-siap memulai upacaranya.

Sang vampir mendongkkakan kepalanya untuk melihat langit kelabu, ia mencoba meraih salju dengan satu tangannya percis dengan apa yang dilakukan Yata waktu pertama kali melihatnya, ia bisa membayangkan wajah riang dari Yata saat itu. Ia pun tersenyum kecil mengingatnya.

'_Gomen na_...,'

.

Yata melirik kanan-kiri untuk memastikan asal suara yang masuk ke dalam pikirannya tersebut, tidak salah lagi ini suara Fushimi tapi dari mana? Dan kenapa Yata harus berdebar-debar mendengar suara itu? Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi agar bisa terhubung, mungkin ini adalah telepati yang di buat oleh Fushimi, tapi kenapa harus minta maaf, Yata tidak percaya itu. Yata bertekad akan membuat perhitungan dengan Fushimi atas perbuatannya.

'Saru! Hei! Di mana kau! Ayo buat perhitungan tentang apa yang kau lakukan!'

Fushimi sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Yata, tapi ia sudah tak punya waktu lagi untuk menjawab sesuatu yang panjang. '_Misaki..., sayounara...,_'

'..._uki_...,'

Yata terbelalak kaget mendengar kata '_sayounara_' jadi ia tak begitu mendengarkan kata terakhir dari Fushimi. 'Apa kau bilang? Hei! Jawab aku!' Ia menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur saat ia merasakan bahwa telepati itu sudah terputus. Apakah ini hanya halusinasinya atau nyata, ia sendiri merasa kaget dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Memang itu adalah suara Fushimi lalu apa maksud dari kata selamat tinggal itu, dia tidak mati kan, dia baik-baik saja kan. Entah kenapa bola mata Yata berkaca-kaca seperti orang yang akan menangis, sebelum itu terjadi ia buru-buru meneguhkan hatinya dan menghela napas panjang.

Sakit, dadanya serasa sesak, pikirannya pun tidak menentu. Yang ada hanyalah rasa gelisah mengenai sosok Fushimi. Yata sendiri bingung kenapa ia harus begitu peduli pada Fushimi, bukankah sosok itu yang selalu menganggunya? Ini semua terasa aneh. Karena terlalu pusing dengan pikirannya dan lelah karena tadi ia harus menceritakan semuanya pada Munakata dan Suoh dengan sangat terperinci bahkan dirinya harus menceritakan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Fushimi padanya.

Yata harus menahan rasa malu dan wajahnya yang merah saat menceritakan sikap Fushimi yang mesum terhadapnya. Ia terpaksa melakukannya agar ia mendapat penjelasan lain, intinya sih tukar informasi. Yata tertawa sendiri saat ia mengingat bagaimana posesifnya Fushimi, bicara dengan orang lain saja sudah membuat dirinya dapat hukuman, apalagi jika ia pindah kamar dengan orang lain, apa yang akan dilakukan Fushimi ya? Pasti si vampir itu akan terus menerus menunjukan raut masam dan tak berhenti berdecak, atau lebih parahnya ia akan menatap tajam seluruh murid saking kesalnya.

"Hahaha mana mungkin itu terjadi...," Yata tertawa hambar, sakit hatinya sedikit hilang berkat khayalan gaje itu. Ia kemudian membuka jendela dan melihat salju yang juga turun hari ini, ya salju yang dingin seperti suhu tubuh si Saru, jadi Monyet itu sering memeluk dirinya seenaknya dengan alasan tubuhnya kedinginan. Padahal ia masih punya banyak jaket di lemarinya.

Remaja berambut oren itu jadi teringat akan kelakukan Fushimi sesaat sebelum ujian, Fushimi terus saja memeluknya dan menyuruhnya untuk diam di kamar, dirinya terpaksa menurut dan melihat buku yang Fushimi baca di depannya. Fushimi memeluk Yata dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu kiri Yata untuk membaca buku yang ia pegang, posisi yang sangat aneh bukan? Karena bosan Yata lebih memilih untuk tidur dan membiarkan Fushimi yang sekali-kali membisikan namanya dengan nada berat atau mencium lehernya dengan lembut. Entah kenapa waktu itu Yata sangat merasa nyaman dengan posisi itu. Ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya dan sedikit merespon lenguhan ketika Fushimi menjilat dan menggigit lehernya –bukan artian meminum darah-.

Blush

Pipi Yata langsung merona hebat, ia segera menutup jendelanya sebelum tubuhnya jadi membeku. Apa yang ia pikirkan, Yata merasa menjadi sangat bodoh karena telah berpikiran bahwa hal yang dilakukan Fushimi sedikit nyaman. Ia berbalik dan menemukan sekelebat bayangan Fushimi yang sedang membaca buku di atas tempat tidur kemudian menoleh dengan cengiran yang menyebalkannya tersebut.

Yata menjatuhkan dirinya saat bayangan itu hilang, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat sambil merutuk. Ia tidak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Bukankah ia membenci Fushimi? Bukankah seharusnya ia membencinya dan marah padanya? Lalu kenapa Yata tak bisa melakukannya. Berapa kali pun Yata berpikir tentang apa yang ia rasakan, dirinya tetap tidak menemukan jawabannya. Hanya satu perasaan yang ia mengerti dadanya serasa sakit.

Tanpa Yata sadari Munakata dan Suoh sedang memperhatikan di balik pintu. Kedua raja tersebut sangat prihatin melihat kondisi Yata yang cukup aneh tersebut. Jika saja ramalan itu tidak pernah ada, pasti semuanya akan hidup bahagia tanpa peperangan. Sebenarnya siapa yang pantas untuk di salahkan?

Setelah pergi dari kamar Yata berada, mereka kini berada di ruang tamu yang ada di rumah yang sudah dibeli Munakata secara cuma-cuma untuk tinggal sedikit lebih lama di sini. Raja dari klan biru itu sengaja membeli rumah di sini karena kemungkinan rencana dari si jubah hitam itu juga akan dilakukan di sekitar kota ini. Karena kemungkinan Yata adalah sasaran berikutnya, Munakata sudah memasang beberapa penghalang di sekitar rumah ini dan sudah di pastikan aman. Ia hanya berharap bahwa rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar sesudah Yata sembuh. Dirinya kemudian melirik Suoh yang nampak berpikir sesuatu.

"Yata-kun mungkin tidak mengerti apa perasaan yang sebenarnya, makanya ia terlihat sangat kebingungan. Masalah seperti itu harus ia pecahkan sendiri."

"Aku kenal Yata dari kecil, Yata itu anak yang sangat tidak peka mengenai perasaan cinta, jangankan berbicara dengan perempuan, dekat saja dengan perempuan dia akan salting, gugup dan akhirnya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Jadi aku rasa Yata akan sulit untuk mengerti karena ini pertama kali merasakan perasaan seperti cinta." Jelas Suoh sambil melirik pasangannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi untuk mengambil posisi rileks.

"Dan aku yakin Fushimi-kun menunjukan perasaannya dengan praktek tidak dengan teori, terlihat dari caranya memperlakukan Yata-kun, aku percaya jika Fushimi-kun terus melakukan itu Yata-kun akan mengerti." Balas Munakata percaya diri.

Suoh terdiam dan memilih untuk melamun, ini memang bukan sifatnya untuk berpikir keras. Tapi, ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak bisa diam saja di sini, Fushimi dan kristal itu sudah ada di tangan orang itu tinggal menunggu waktu agar orang itu selesai dan melakukan sesuatu yang di luar perkiraannya. Seandainya saja ia tahu apa lanjutan dari ramalan itu, pasti tidak akan seperti ini jadinya. Sebenarnya apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menyelamatkan semuanya? Dulu saja ia tidak bisa melindungi semua teman-temannya, lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang? Apakah ia mampu?

-o0o—さるみ—o0o-

Sosok jubah hitam itu kini sedang melihat 'korban'nya yang sedang terkulai di tengah diagram yang ia buat. Ia tersenyum sadis ketika otaknya mencerna sebuah rencana yang lebih kejam dari ini. Berjalan pelan dan mengacungkan kristal itu ke tubuh sang korban. Perlahan cahaya timbul dan mengelilingi tubuh lemah itu, dirinya kembali terkekeh saat ia tahu bahwa korbannya sudah siuman dan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Selamat datang kembali, aku punya satu misi untukmu...," Sosok itu berjalan mendekat, Fushimi bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap datar sosok di depannya.

"Bawa pasanganmu itu kemari bagaimana pun caranya, setelah aku baca ulang ramalannya, ternyata dia juga dibutuhkan untuk rencana ini, menyebalkan memang," Ia mendengus tidak suka. Seulas senyum licik terpatri kembali di balik jubahnya. "Kau juga boleh sedikit 'bermain-main' dengannya khukhukhu...,"

Fushimi yang saat itu sudah sepenuhnya menjadi 'boneka' hanya diam dan mengangguk pelan. Sekarang sang pangeran vampir itu sudah tak bisa berbuat apapun lagi, semua indra-nya sudah dikendalikan yang tersisa hanyalah hatinya. Fushimi berjalan menjauh, sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengendarai kuda ke sana, tapi dirinya lebih memilih untuk menggunakan kecepatannya. Dan menjemput pasangannya.

-o0o—さるみ—o0o-

Yata tak berhenti mengguling-gullingkan tubuhnya di kasur, hari ini adalah hari terpanjang semasa hidupnya, padahal jam masih menunjukan pukul empat sore, tapi rasanya lama sekali untuk mencapai malam kemudian besok. Dirinya mendengus pelan, hari ini kan ujian tapi Yata terpaksa tidak mengikutinya karena insiden ini, dan berkat itu pula ia terbebas dari asrama dengan alasan dirinya akan tinggal di kota lain bersama keluarganya –Suoh dan Munakata-. Remaja oren itu cukup senang karena ia tidak perlu menghapal pelajaran dan menjalani ujian dengan sangat gugup. Ketika otaknya berpikir ulang tentang ujian kemarin ia menggeleng pelan, bisa-bisanya halusinasi tentang deretan huruf yang bergerak secara konyol terjadi akibat rasa stress-nya.

"Hahaha...," Yata tertawa pelan mengingat pikiran bodohnya waktu itu, ternyata apa yang dikatakan Fushimi memang benar, dirinya bukan orang yang terlalu pintar untuk berpikir. Suasana hatinya kembali tak enak saat ia kembali melayangkan pikirannya pada Fushimi.

Dirinya melirik sekilas ke arah kanan –tempat biasa Fushimi berada- biasanya vampir menyebalkan itu pasti duduk di sampingnya dengan buku yang ada di tangannya, kalau dipikir-pikir tiada hari tanpa buku untuk Fushimi. Menghela napas berat, Yata merutuk dirinya karena telah memikirkan Fushimi. Tuh kan hatinya kembali merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat ini. "Cih,"

Yata bangun dari posisi tidurnya lalu menatap ke depan, hatinya masih terasa resah dan tidak enak, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang darinya tapi apa itu? Dirinya kan tidak kehilangan apapun, anggota tubuhnya saja masih utuh apanya yang hilang? Kemudian Yata berdiri dan menghampiri sebuah cermin di dekat lemari.

Karena penasaran dengan perasaan aneh yang ada di hatinya ia mencoba untuk berpose-pose apakah memang ada sesuatu yang hilang darinya. Yata mulai berpose dengan tangan berbentuk 'peace' sambil nyengir, yups tidak ada yang berubah. Remaja oren itu menyimpan tangan di sakunya seraya menunduk perasaannya masih sama. Kemudian ia kembali menatap cermin yang mereflesikan seluruh tubuhnya itu. Di sana jelas terpantul dirinya dengan sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Kenapa mataku bengkak? Aku tidak susah tidur kan? Aku juga tidak menangis kan?" Yata menyentuh bagian kelopak matanya yang sedikit menghitam. Mungkin dengan sedikit pose akan hilang, pikirnya. Yata kembali memainkan beberapa pose buatannya, dimulai dari meniru burung dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya, meniru kucing dengan mengeong pelan sampai meniru gaya sok keren yang sering digunakan oleh artis di iklan.

Napas Yata sedikit terengah, ia sudah mencoba hampir tiga puluh pose dan itu cukup memakan tenaganya yang entah kenapa jadi lemah, ia kemudian sedikit tertawa, berpose-pose gila barusan cukup membuat hatinya riang, ia jadi ingat ketika dirinya masih kecil. Saat itu Yata kecil sering mengendap-ngendap ke semua kamar di istana untuk mencoba setiap baju yang ada sambil berpose di depan cermin, maklum Yata tidak memiliki teman, jadi dirinya sering berbuat hal aneh untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Setelah hampir satu bulan Yata mengendap-ngendap akhirnya dirinya tertangkap basah dan menjadi bahan candaan semuanya, ia merenggut dan cemberut sebagai tanda penyesalan. Tapi tindakan yang dibuat Yata waktu itu malah menambah candaan lain, mereka sering berkata 'manis', 'lihat dia merona' dan sebagainya, padahal Yata kan tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu. Dan sejak saat itu pula Totsuka jadi sering menemaninya bermain, ya jika Totsuka sibuk Yata juga terkadang bermain dengan Kamamoto, Chitose, Eric dan yang lainnya. Masa-masa yang sangat menyenangkan.

Meskipun Yata tahu kesenangan itu hanya bisa ia peroleh dua minggu sekali, sebagai klan merah mereka juga sering mendapatkan misi dan akhirnya sibuk. Di waktu itu Yata kecil sering melamun karena tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan karena semuanya sedang bekerja. Dirinya memang sering meminta pada rajanya untuk menjalankan misi, tapi Suoh selalu menolak dan bilang bahwa Yata bisa menjalankan misi bila umurnya telah mencapai tujuh belas tahun.

"Bukankah aku sekarang sudah tujuh belas?" Gumamnya dan terus menatap dirinya di cermin, rasa bosan kembali menghampirinya. Yata lagi-lagi mendengus sebal, ternyata waktu baru berjalan dua puluh menit. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Krek

Yata menginjak sesuatu yang ganjil, ia melirik lantai kayu yang sedikit keluar dari barisannya. Dengan malas ia berjongkok –bermaksud untuk memperbaikinya- namun saat ia melihat sebuah benda dari dalam sana dirinya langsung mengangkatnya dan menemukan sebuah buku. Remaja oren itu berdecak kesal, kenapa sih tiap benda yang ditemukannya selalu berhubungan dengan buku, Yata kan sangat tidak suka dengan yang namanya buku.

Ditelitinya buku yang nampak sangat tua dan sangat berdebu itu, mungkin ia akan menanyakannya pada Suoh setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian ia berjalan ke luar kamar, kakinya melangkah pelan sampai dirinya tiba di ruang keluarga dan melihat Suoh dan Munakata duduk sangat dekat dan hendak melakukan sesuatu. Yata mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan ber-_blusing_ ria.

"Maaf menganggu," Yata berkata saat pandangan Suoh tertuju padanya. Setelah Yata melihat Suoh tetap diam dengan ekspresinya yang biasa Yata melanjutkan perkataanya. "Aku menemukan buku ini, dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca tulisannya, jadi mungkin ini harus ku serahkan pada kalian,"

Munakata yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri dan mengambil buku dari Yata, ia juga bisa merasakan kalau Yata sedang menatapnya dengan ragu. "Kau masih marah pada klan-ku?" Sang raja biru bertanya seraya menatap Yata yang kini sedikit linglung.

Remaja oren itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku hanya cukup bingung dengan kondisi ini. Ya bingung hahaha...," Dirinya tertawa hambar dan menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya. Munakata sekali lihat saja sudah tahu kalau Yata sedang mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan berbagai cara namun tidak berhasil.

"Kalau begitu kau cukup istirahat saja, lukamu belum sembuh sepenuhnya." Yata termenung mendengarkan kalimat barusan. Ini aneh, biasanya lukanya akan langsung sembuh dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, tapi kenapa sekarang sangat lama untuk sembuhnya? Apakah karena tubuhnya sedang lemah? Atau karena pikirannya sedang tak bisa diajak kompromi?

"Yata-kun, lukamu mungkin akan cepat sembuh bila Fushimi-kun ada bersamamu, itu yang menyebabkan lukamu sulit sembuh," sang raja klan biru berbicara seraya meneliti buku yang diterimanya, dan ketika ia melihat isinya matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Eh!?" Pekik Yata dan Munakata bersamaan, Suoh yang tadinya santai ikut berjalan mendekat dan memperhatikan keduanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Saru! Ini kan luka ku sendiri!"

Suoh kembali menepuk pundak Yata. "Kau membutuhkan sedikit energinya agar kau cepat sembuh, itu pengaruh kontrak. Bukankah sudah dijelaskan?" Bola mata Yata mulai berkaca-kaca dengan cepat ia segera pergi ke kamar untuk menenangkan hatinya yang kembali membuncah. "Itu buku apa?" Lanjut Suoh seraya memperhatikan huruf-huruf aneh yang ada di sana. Memang dirinya sedikit khawatir pada Yata, tapi Suoh tahu masalah Yata hanya bisa diselesaikan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Kita menemukan sebuah keberuntungan, ini adalah buku tentang sejarah kristal tak bewarna, dengan ini kita bisa menghentikan orang itu!" Seru Munakata semangat, ini pertama kalinya Suoh melihat raja biru itu menunjukan ekspresi semangat, maka dari itu dirinya tersenyum.

"Tapi, jika kita ingin menghancurkan kristal itu kita harus membuatnya sendiri. Aku rasa kita harus meninggalkan Yata sendiri dulu, lalu kita cari bahannya."

"Aku akan memberitahunya," Suoh berjalan pelan menuju kamar Yata dan berdiri tepat di depan pintu. "Yata kami akan pergi sebentar, kau tidak usah khawatir kami sudah memasang pelindung agar tidak ada orang yang bisa masuk ke sini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya?"

Yata tidak membalas perkataan rajanya tersebut –dirinya juga tak peduli-, ia memilih untuk menutup semua kepalanya dengan bantal kemudian berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"KUSO!" Teriaknya, setidaknya dengan berteriak perasaan sesaknya sedikit hilang. Sampai sekarang Yata masih merasakan perasaannya yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti, dirinya juga bingung mau sampai kapan terus terpuruk seperti ini. Yata mengacak rambutnya sendiri saat sekelebat bayangan Fushimi melintas dibenaknya. "_Kuso_! Kenapa harus Saru...," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Terkutuklah kau Monyet brengsek karena telah membuat dirinya galau seperti ini.

Bayangan-bayangan tentang sang vampir menyebalkan itu bermain di pikirannya tanpa bisa Yata hentikan, dirinya memeluk dirinya sendiri saat tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena perasaan berlebihan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa.

Dingin, Yata sudah memakai dua selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sepi, Yata mencoba mencari kenangan yang menyenangkan saat bersama klan merah. Gelap, remaja oren itu berusaha untuk mencerahkan pikirannya dan bersikap optimis pada masalah yang ia hadapi. Rindu, untuk kata ini Yata tak bisa berbuat apapun dan menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong.

Apakah perasaan yang ia rasakan itu memang rindu? Rindu pada sosok vampir yang selalu menggodanya? Yang benar saja! Dirinya kan hanya baru satu hari kurang belum bertemu dengannya, lagi pula Fushimi sudah menghianatinya dan Yata benci itu.

"Arght! Dasar Monyet sialan! Apa yang sudah kau perbuat padaku!" Yata berucap seraya mengeluarkan semua unek-unek di dalam pikirannya. Kini ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Yata pun memilih untuk mengurung diri di balik selimut. "Aku hanya membuat kontrak denganmu, tidak ada yang lain. Misaki~" Yata langsung terperanjat kaget dan menatap horor Fushimi yang kini ada di hadapannya secara ajaib.

"Ini pasti halusinasi yang berlebihan akibat stres ya? Hahaha, ternyata imajinasiku sangat tinggi hahaha...," Yata menggaruk kepalanya pelan seraya tertawa paksa. Dirinya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sejenak, sebegitu rindu kah ia pada Fushimi hingga bisa menciptakan halusinasi yang hampir mendekati nyata?

"Yo! Saru~ pikiranku memang sedang eror jadi bisa melihatmu. Kau tahu? Aku sangat membencimu karena kau lah yang membunuh semua temanku. Awalnya aku berpikir seperti itu, tapi Mikoto-san bilang kau hanyalah korban yang dikendalikan, jadi aku tak begitu menyalahkanmu, meski faktanya aku belum bisa memaafkanmu sepenuhnya!" Jelas Yata panjang lebar, akhirnya semua perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya keluar dengan lancar. Ia bisa merasakan hatinya yang menjadi sedikit damai.

Fushimi yang awalnya tidak mengerti pun kini menyeringai tanpa Yata sadari, ia bergerak mendekati Yata yang terduduk di tempat tidur. "Jadi bagaimana caranya agar kau mau memaafkanku?" Sang vampir berbicara seraya mendekatkan diri pada yata.

Remaja oren itu nampak berpikir. "Entahlah aku tidak tahu, tapi bukankah ini halusinasi yang berlebihan? Dan kau terlalu dekat...," Yata berkata seraya mendorong Fushimi menjauh, halusinasi kali ini hebat sekali, bahkan Yata bisa menyentuhnya, sungguh imasjinasi yang keren, puji Yata pada dirinya sendiri. Oh Yata kau ternyata lebih dari kata _baka_!

Saat Yata merasakan Fushimi telah menggenggam tangannya, dirinya mulai sadar kalau halusinasi kali ini seperti nyata. Iris _hazel_-nya menatap Fushimi yang ada di depannya sembari menunjukan senyum andalannya. Jarak dirinya dengan Fushimi mungkin terlampau dekat karena ia bisa merasakan suhu Fushimi yang dingin. Dingin? Bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan sampai ia bisa merasakan suhunya?

"Kenapa kau diam saja Misaki~ tidak seperti biasanya, apakah karena kau terluka?" Sang vampir membuka kancing piyama Yata dan melihat perban yang melilit di perut Yata. Oke ini terlalu berlebihan bukan? Yata langsung merona dan gugup, bukankah ini palsu? Lalu kenapa Fushimi bisa membuka bajunya? Tunggu ini halusinasi kan?

"Saru? Kau hanya halusinasi kan? Kau tidak nyata kan? Kau tidak seharusnya ada di sini kan?" Tanya Yata bertubi-tubi sembari mengancingkan kembali bajunya. Wajahnya masih memerah dan tak sanggup berpikir jernih.

"Apanya yang halusinasi? Aku asli tahu, kau memang bodoh Misaki~"

Tuh kan fushimi bilang dia asli aah~ untungnya Yata bahwa ini adalah Fushimi yang asli dan bukan halusinasi. Ya~ bukan palsu tapi asli~

98%

99%

Connect!

"HUUUHH!" Pekik Yata kaget dan segera beringsut turun dari tempat tidur. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat seraya menunjuk Fushimi. "Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini! P-pergi sana!" Yata menunjukan ekspresi horor, ia sangat terkejut akan keberadaan Fushimi di depannya. Bukankah tadi Mikoto-san bilang sudah menggunakan penghalang? Lalu kenapa vampir itu bisa menembusnya dan berada di sini? Seharusnya kan sekarang ia sedang hangus terbakar akibat penghalang yang mengeluarkan listrik dengan gaya rambut mencuat ke atas dan muka yang gosong. Yata terkikik sendiri mengenai pemikiran bodohnya. Lupakan pikiran ngelanturnya dan fokuslah pada vampir 'berbahaya' yang ada di hadapannya, pikir Yata.

Remaja oren itu melihat sang vampir mendekatinya dengan raut yang biasa ia tunjukan –datar tapi ada sebuah rencana dibaliknya-. Yata yang masih marah pada Fushimi lebih memilih untuk melangkah mundur seraya mengumpulkan seluruh energinya, ia juga telah menyiapkan tenaga untuk menyerang apabila Fushimi telah berada dalam jarak satu meter dari tempat dirinya berada.

Dua meter setengah.

"Berhenti di sana! Cepat jelaskan apa tujuanmu ke sini!" Yata telah mengambil posisi kuda-kuda untuk menyerang, ia sama sekali tidak boleh lengah bila berhadapan dengan vampir satu ini. Ceroboh sedikit saja pasti Fushimi selalu berhasil menahan pergerakan dirinya. Bola matanya terus menatap tajam sang vampir yang terus berjalan santai tanpa mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan menyerang.

Bukannya Yata takut pada Fushimi, tapi ia hanya tidak mau terus menerus menuruti perintah Fushimi. Sudah cukup sewaktu dirinya berada di asrama dengan vampir itu, ia senantiasa selalu menuruti perintah si vampir. Kali ini si vampir juga datang, pasti Fushimi akan memberi perintah lagi dan Yata tidak akan pernah menuruti permintaannya. Titik.

Yata makin geram karena Fushimi terus diam sambil menatapnya lekat, siapa juga sih yang tahan ditatap seperti itu terus menerus, lebih enak jika tatapannya santai dan biasa, tatapan yang diberikan Fushimi itu seperti tatapan serigala yang kelaparan dan telah menemukan mangsanya. Mengerikan bukan?

"Jawab pertanyaanku _baka_! Apa tujuanmu kemari?" Tanya Yata tak sabar, sudah beberapa menit dirinya menunggu jawaban Fushimi yang berdiri sekitar dua meter darinya namun sang vampir tetap diam.

"Misaki~ kau kasar sekali~ aku hanya ingin mengajakmu balas dendam pada jubah hitam itu, kau mau ikut?" Fushimi menjawab enteng dan sedikit tersenyum. Ia mengangkat bahu sejenak lalu menoleh ke arah lain seraya memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Amarah Yata langsung menurun drastis saat mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Fushimi. Hatinya sekarang diambang kebimbangan antara menjawab iya atau tidak. Otaknya berpikir bahwa ini adalah sebuah jebakan, mungkin saja kan jika Fushimi berpura-pura baik lalu membunuhnya di jalan? Tapi itu cukup mustahil karena jika vampir itu membunuh dirinya sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Yata terus berpikir untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat, ia memperhatikan Fushimi yang entah kenapa serasa berbeda dari yang biasanya.

Yata menyeringai untuk pertama kalinya, lalu ia menatap Fushimi lurus dengan raut serius. "Jangan bercanda, aku yakin kau hanya pura-pura iya kan? Aku tidak akan terpengaruh tipuanmu, lagipula waktu itu kau menusukku dengan pedang tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun, kau juga bilang bahwa kau telah bersekongkol dengannya, mana bisa aku percaya padamu! Dasar bodoh!" Dirinya berkata angkuh seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

Fushimi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menghela napas pendek. "Jadi kau pikir aku itu lemah? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa terbebas dari pengaruhnya, begitu?" Sang vampir tertawa sejenak. "Kau salah Misaki~ aku sudah membebaskan diri dari pengaruhnya, memang sulit tapi akhirnya berhasil bukan?" Ia berjalan mendekati Yata yang terdiam. "Aku juga kesal karena dia telah menggunakanku seenaknya, aku juga ingin menghajarnya Misaki~ kau mau ikut bersamaku untuk menghajarnya kan?" Bisik Fushimi di telinga Yata, sang pemilik telinga sedikit merinding, ia bahkan lupa bahwa jika Fushimi sudah berjarak satu meter akan menghajarnya. Nyatanya sekarang sang vampir telah berada di depannya dengan jarak beberapa centi saja dan Yata tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sang vampir menyentuh bagian perut Yata yang telah ditusuknya, ia sedikit memberikan energi pada Yata, beberapa detik kemudian luka itu sembuh dengan sendirinya. Yata membuka perban yang melilitnya dan merasa takjub karena lukanya hilang beserta dengan rasa sakitnya. "Waah sembuh!" Girang Yata menunjukan raut senang.

"Jadi kau akan ikut denganku Misaki~"

Yata kembali terdiam untuk keberapa kalinya, ia merasa kepalanya terasa sakit karena terus berpikir. Sebaiknya apa yang harus ia lakukan?

-o0o—さるみ—o0o-

Munakata tengah sibuk membaca buku yang Yata temukan, ia tidak menyangka bahwa pangeran klan merah itu telah menemukan hal yang selama ini mereka cari. Pantas saja buku ini ada di kamar Yata, karena dulu kamar Yata adalah tempat di mana orang yang menulis sejarah kristal tak bewarna tinggal beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Sekarang sang raja biru itu sangat percaya bahwa takdir dunia ini memang ada di tangan Yata dan Fushimi. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah meneliti lanjutan dari ramalan dan membuat kristal itu musnah, makanya sekarang ia sedang berusaha untuk menterjemahkan tulisan buku tersebut.

"Jangan terlalu serius nanti kau bisa jatuh," Suoh melirik ke arah Munakata yang sangat serius memperhatikan buku seolah dunianya telah berpindah ke dalam buku. Sang raja merah kembali mendengus karena perkataanya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh lawan bicaranya, apa boleh buat kalau sudah begitu Munakata pasti lupa akan sekelilingnya dan akan terus seperti itu sampai ia selesai membaca.

Suoh yang sudah tahu itu hanya berharap bahwa Yata akan baik-baik saja, apakah keputusannya membiarkan Yata yang sedang terluka sendirian itu salah? Perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Dirinya kembali melirik 'pasangan'nya yang masih berkutat dengan buku itu. "Semoga saja ada cara untuk menghancurkan kristal itu...,"

-o0o—さるみ—o0o-

Sementara itu sang sosok jubah hitam hanya tertawa-tawa melihat Yata dan Fushimi yang sedang berdebat di refleksi yang dibuat oleh kristal tersebut. Dirinya tak menyangka korbannya bisa sangat pandai ber-akting seperti itu. "Bagus, cepat bawa dia kemari khukhukhu...,"

-o0o—さるみ—o0o-

Yata memperhatikan Fushimi yang menjulurkan tangannya, ia sangat bingung terhadap dirinya sendiri, bahkan sekarang pun ia tidak bisa mendeskripskan berbagai perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia takut pada Fushimi yang bisa saja menghianatinya nanti, dirinya kesal pada Fushimi karena selalu berbuat seenaknya, Yata masih sedikit marah karena sang vampir adalah dalang dari pembantaian itu, ia juga sedikit sedih saat mengingat mayat teman-temannya yang tergeletak dengan kejam. Dan hatinya juga merasa sedikit senang karena Fushimi ada di sini, jadi yang mana perasaan yang benar? Yata teramat tersiksa akan hatinya sendiri.

Fushimi menarik tangan kanan Yata dan mengenggamnya. "Jadi bagaimana?" Dari sinilah Yata tahu kalau Fushimi yang sekarang terasa sangat aneh, biasanya kan vampir itu akan mengajaknya secara paksa bagaimana pun caranya dan tidak bertele-tele seperti ini. Yata memilih tidak menjawab dan melihat Fushimi mengangkat tangannya masih dengan menggenggam tangan miliknya, vampir itu kemudian mencium jemari Yata dengan lembut.

Blush

Pangeran dari klan merah itu merona hebat, jantungnya berdegup lebih dari biasanya. Dengan paksa Yata menghempaskan tangannya dan menoleh ke samping menghindari tatapan Fushimi. "Bodoh! Sudah kubilang kan aku tidak percaya padamu! Cepat pergi dari sini!" Yata merutuk dirinya sendiri, Yata benar-benar sangat ah! Tidak bisa didefinisikan karena banyaknya rasa yang ada di hatinya.

"Misaki~ kau aneh, biasanya kan kau bersemangat jika sudah menyangkut hajar-menghajar, kau kena—"

"BAKA! Sudah kubilang kan kau itu sangat mencurigakan bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu—" perkataan Yata terpotong karena kini Fushimi tengah memeluknya. Perasaan hangat kembali menjalar tubuhnya, perasaannya yang tadi berkecamuk kini reda. Dirinya tidak habis pikir kalau Fushimi begitu penting dihidupnya, ia merasa kalau dirinya sangat bergantung akan keberadaan Fushimi. Mungkinkah ini pengaruh kontrak?

Fushimi melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yata yang masih tersipu. Sang vampir kemudian mengecup pelan bibir merah Yata dengan lembut. Untuk pertama kalinya Yata tak berontak dan menutup matanya, ia mencoba merasakan sensasi aneh dihatinya. Awalnya Yata merasakan sebuah deja vu, namun lama kelamaan ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil saat ini, ia merasakan bahwa ciuman kali ini sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Yata melepaskan diri lalu menyeka bekas saliva yang ada di sudut bibirnya. Ya, Yata tahu yang di depannya bukan Fushimi yang sebenarnya. Ia tahu kalau Fushimi tidak akan berbuat selembut itu –tapi tidak juga kasar-, dan Yata juga tahu kalau Fushimi yang asli itu kelewat mesum, pastinya jika dia mencium dirinya tangannya juga akan ikut bergerak, tidak seperti tadi. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik cahaya yang ada di mata Fushimi juga sedikit berbeda.

"Siapa kau!" Desis Yata seraya mengeluarkan aura merahnya dan bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Ck, tentu saja ini aku siapa lagi. Apa kau sampai lupa pada pasanganmu sendi—"

"Bohong! Meskipun kau adalah dia tapi kau bukan Saru yang kukenal!" Potong Yata tak terima, ia melempar bola aura ke arah Fushimi.

Fushimi bergerak menghindar dan menunjukan raut bosan. "Tsk. Kalau seperti ini akan kulakukan dengan cara paksa." Dalam sekejap Fushimi sudah berada di belakang Yata, sebelum pangeran klan merah itu menoleh dan melawan, Fushimi sudah memukul Yata hingga pingsan.

"_Kuso_ Saru...," Gumam Yata sebelum ia jatuh dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sinar bola mata Fushimi kembali berubah merah dan menatap datar Yata. "Misi selesai." Ia mengangkat tubuh Yata dan pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya.

-o0o—さるみ—o0o-

"Dapat! Kita bisa menghancurkan kristal itu bila kita menggabungkan energi kita, tapi sebelumnya kita harus membuat diagram dan membutuhkan sedikit darah kita berdua." Munakata membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan melirik Suoh yang mengambil napas lega. "Karena kita sudah mendapatkan tumbuhan untuk membuat diagram, sebaiknya kita pulang."

Suoh mengangguk, tiba-tiba ia merasakan aura Yata yang lenyap begitu saja. Dirinya membelakakan mata kaget dan segera turun dari kuda menjadi berlari antar pepohonan. Munakata yang melihat reaksi itu turut mengikuti Suoh. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau aura Yata lenyap. Itu tandanya dia sedang dalam masalah."

"..." Munakata terdiam dan mulai berkonsentrasi, ia juga bisa merasakan kalau Fushimi berada di sana. Ini perpaduan yang gawat. Ditambah ia belum tahu bagaimana caranya orang itu mau melenyapkan semua manusia, yang ia tahu cara yang sama tidak akan berhasil. Pasti orang itu juga membutuhkan korban lain. Dia hanya berharap bahwa korban itu bukanlah Yata. "Kita harus cepat!"

-o0o—さるみ—o0o-

Fushimi menggendong Yata ala _bridal_, kini ia sedang berhadapan dengan sosok jubah hitam. Sosok itu turun dari tangga sambil terkekeh-kekeh. "Karena kau sudah susah payah membawakan pasanganmu kemari akan aku tunjukan wajah asliku khukhukhu...,"

Sang vampir yang memang sedang terpengaruh tak dapat menjawab dan hanya bisa diam.

Sosok itu membuka tudung jubahnya dan Fushimi dibuat kaget olehnya. Di sana hanya ada sebuah tengkorak yang bisa bergerak dengan sendirinya. Kenapa sebuah tengkorak itu bisa hidup?

"Kau pasti kaget kan? Aku sudah mati karena dibantai oleh klan biru dan merah, karena pada dasarnya aku dapat mengendalikan kristal itu, aku memindahkan jiwaku ke sana, dan menghilang. Setelah para klan itu hilang aku kembali pada tubuhku, namun sayang sekali tubuhku habis dimakan waktu dan hanya menyisakan tengkoraknya saja sungguh ironis bukan? Hahahaha..., dulunya aku ini memiliki rambut perak lho, orang-orang memanggilku Mushiki karena aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikan kristal—" sosok yang mulai sekarang kita panggi Mushiki –tak bewarna- terdiam sejenak.

"—memang pada dasarnya aku orang pertama yang menemukan kristal itu. Yang aku tahu kristal itu terbuat dari kegelapan hati manusia, semua rasa benci, kesal, amarah dan semua energi negatif yang ada perlahan terkumpul dan terciptalah kristal ini. Memang tak bisa dipercaya, tapi itu memang asal-usulnya."

Suasana kembali hening.

"Ah, aku lupa bagaimana kalau kita mulai upacara pelenyapannya?" Mushiki tersenyum penuh arti, ia tak sabar melihat semuanya lenyap seperti semua teman-temannya. Akhirnya ia bisa menepati janjinya pada semua The Last Clans untuk melenyapkan semua manusia. "Kau siap?"

"Ya, aku siap." Jawab Fushimi datar.

**Tsudzuku**

Maaf jika chapter ini sangat terkesan membingungkan dan gaje, Kyuu sendiri linglung waktu ngetiknya ^^ Kyuu juga buat spesial omake tentang kepingan ingatan Fushimi dan Yata yang belum terjelaskan~

Omake

-9 years old-

Hari ini klan biru dan klan merah kembali mengadakan perkumpulan, mereka kini sedang membicarakan misi baru dan beberapa hal berbau pemikiran politik lainnya. Karena bosan Yata yang masih berumur sembilan tahun lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan ke kamarnya, Totsuka yang melihat wajah murung Yata ikut menyusulnya. Tak sengaja ia melirik pangeran dari klan biru juga ikut memperhatikan Yata.

Totsuka tersenyum dan menyapa pangeran biru itu. "Hei? Kau ingin main tebakan? Kalau mau ayo ikut, aku juga akan mengajak Yata."

Mendengar kata 'Yata', Fushimi mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana arah Totsuka pergi. Pemuda itu membuka pintu kamar Yata dan menemukan sang pemilik sedang malas-malasan di atas tempat tidur.

"Yata, masih kecil sudah malas-malasan bagaimana jika sudah besar?"

Yata yang sudah hapal itu suara siapa mendengus dan bersikap acuh. "Kalau sedang rapat seperti itu semuanya jadi tidak bisa diajak main, menyebalkan." Yata berkata tanpa menoleh.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita main tebak-tebakan? Aku juga membawa Fushimi ke sini,"

Pangeran dari klan merah itu langsung terlonjak kaget dan melihat vampir di samping Totsuka yang tengah menatap dirinya. "Kenapa dia juga ada di sini? Dia menyebalkan!" Gerutu Yata mengembungkan pipinya.

Fushimi berjalan mendekati Yata dan duduk di sampingnya tanpa izin. "Yang dikatakan oleh dia itu benar, lebih baik-kita main tebak-tebakan dari pada bosan. Iya kan Misaki~"

"Terserah," balas Yata ketus, lagi pula ia juga sedang bosan, tidak salahnya jika ia ikut bermain. Satu lagi, Yata sudah bosan untuk melarang Fushimi memanggil nama depannya, sdah ribuan kali ia larang tapi sang vampir tetap ngeyel. Menyebalkan!

"Baik karena kalian sudah setuju, akan aku berikan tiga pertanyaan oke, pertama warnanya hijau, berbentuk persegi panjang dan luas tapi asin. Apa itu?"

Yata dan Fushimi tampak berpikir, Yata yang sepenuhnya berpikir dan Fushimi yang hanya memperhatikan Yata diam-diam. Selang beberapa menit keduanya belum memberikan jawaban.

"Aah aku menyerah~"

"Aku juga,"

"Jawabannya adalah lapangan sepak bola yang diberi garam~"

"HUH?!" Pekik Yata. Sejak kapan lapangan sepak bola ikut ke dalam fanfic ini? Sejak kapan pula lapangan sebesar itu bisa jadi asin dengan garam, berapa banyak garam yang diperlukan untuk membuat lapangan itu menjadi asin? Dan bagaimana cara mencicipinya agar jadi asam? Pemikiran kecil Yata kini melantur tak jelas.

Fushimi mengenggam tangan Yata agar sang coretukecoret sadar. "Lepas," balas Yata kasar. Namun Fushimi tak kunjung melepaskan genggamannya. "Kau dengar tidak? Lepas bodoh!" Yata berusaha berontak, akhirnya terjadilah perkelahian kecil.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa Misaki~"

"Awas kau!"

"Ehem! Kita bisa lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya kan?" Totsuka bertanya dengan senyuman 'ramah'nya. Dua bocah itu diam seketika. Setelah kondisi hening ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Kera apa yang bikin heboh juga bikin repot?"

"Itu pasti KERA SARU hahahhahah...," Yata tertawa terbahak-bahak atas jawaban yang ia berikan, ini pertama kalinya ia bisa mengejek sosok vampir yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Sementara itu Fushimi terdiam kemudian menyeringai, dengan cepat sang vampir menahan ke dua tangan Yata dan mendorongnya agar tertidur di kasur.

Fushimi makin menyeringai melihat Yata yang telah berwajah horor di bawahnya. "Katakan sekali lagi Mi~sa~ki~" nada Fushimi terdengar dingin, Yata meneguk ludah paksa, ia melirik Totsuka yang tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya dan segera keluar dari kamar.

"Totsuka-san!" Jerit Yata ketika melihat pintu ditutup oleh pemuda tadi. Totsuka sengaja meninggalkan Fushimi di sana karena ia percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti keduanya bisa menjadi 'teman'.

"Maafkan aku Yata, tapi kau harus akur dengan Fushimi demi masa depan klan biru dan klan merah," gumam sang pemuda berambut coklat itu seraya melenggang dan kembali mengikuti acara rapat, sampai ia lupa memberitahukan jawaban dan mengajukan satu pertanyaan lagi. Jawaban dari pertanyaan 'kera apa yang bikin heboh dan repot itu jawabannya adalah, KERAcunan makanan. Jawaban yang simpel bukan? Totsuka ikut tertawa juga sih mendengar jawaban Yata tadi, tapi sudahlah ia harus bergegas untuk rapat. Jalan pikiran Totsuka memang terkadang sulit untuk dinilai ya.

Sementara itu, Yata yang telah terbebas dari cengkraman Fushimi telah mengeluarkan aura merahnya. "Awas kau Saru! Aku pasti akan membalasmu!"

"Lakukan saja Misaki~ kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku~"

"TEME!"

Mereka berdua pun mulai bertarung dan membuat sedikit kegaduhan, rapat pun sempat berhenti ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Semua orang terdiam dan menatap langit-langit ruangan –asal suara tersebut-.

"Mungkin mereka sedang bersenang-senang, jadi lanjutkan saja rapatnya," ucap Totsuka riang. Semuanya saling memandang dalam diam. Maksudnya bersenang-senang itu apa? Berkelahi? Atau sesuatu yang lain!

"SARU JANGAN TERUS LARI!"

Dan teriakan tersebut membuat semuanya mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan acara rapat mereka. Ya, mereka sudah tahu kalau Fushimi dan Yata pasti sedang bertengkar, pada dasarnya mereka kan tidak akur.

"Aku yakin di saat mereka besar mereka akan akur," gumam Totsuka.

Yang lainnya kembali saling pandang dan membatin. 'Yang aneh itu kau Totsuka, sudah jelas tak akur malah dibiarkan bersama.'

Rapat pun berjalan bersamaan dengan suara-suara ledakan dari lantai dua. Setelah selesai rapat semuanya tersenyum geli karena merasa perkelahian mereka telah berhenti. Totsuka berjalan ke arah kamar Yata dan membuka pintu.

Pemuda itu melihat Yata dan Fushimi yang telah tertidur dalam kondisi yang aneh yaitu Yata yang meninju wajah Fushimi dan sang vampir yang berusaha memeluk Yata.

"Sudah kuduga mereka pasti akan akur,"

Fin

Balasan non-login :

**L7** : Apakah chapter ini masih nyesek? Kyuu harap enggak ya, soalnya Kyuu sendiri bingung mendeskripsikan perasaan mereka berdua *curcol. Btw, thanks for review L-chan~ *super hug* XD

**kuroneko** : Mudah-mudahan ini udah update kilat :3, thanks for review~

Terima kasih pada kalian yang telah membaca apalagi me-review fic ini :D

Mind to review?


	6. Mada desu!

Gomennasai! Kyuu telat banget update-nya! Maklum Kyuu benar-benar sibuk dengan dunia nyata, kena wabah WB, dan sulit menemukan waktu untuk ngetik saking sibuknya ToT

Dan maaf jika chapter terakhir ini sangat gaje dan terkesan aneh *ojigi*

Terima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah membaca atau me-review fic ini sampai tamat :D

* * *

Balasan review non-login :

**Via Heartfilia** : Iya Via-chan fic ini memang tidak tamat pada chapter kemarin, itu kata 'fin' buat yang omake ^^ haduh gak apa-apa kok kalo Via-chan telat review udah baca fic aneh Kyuu aja, Kyuu udah seneng kok :D, thanks for review~

**L7** : L-san~ *hug back* senangnya gak terlalu bikin down, Kyuu emang rada gak bisa bikin fic dengan genre _hurt _sukanya humor sih hehe X3, thanks for review~

**Kuroyuki Hime** : Hohoho makasih pujiannya *blush*, masalah fin itu buat yang omake, kan yang sebelum omake ada tulisan 'tsudzuku' :D, aduh lain kali Kyuu gak bakal nulis fin di tengah-tengah deh biar gak salah sangka ^^, ini udah dilanjut semoga kau suka, thanks for review~

**Guest** : Etto belum tamat kok, chapter terakhirnya yang ini ^^ maaf sudah membuatmu bingung, thanks for review~

**Azure'czar** : Gak apa-apa kok lupa juga yang penting kan udah baca hehe :D, berpetualang ke fandom lain? Sama! Kyuu juga lagi berpetualang meski jadi siders XD aah makasih udah di save :), thanks for review~

* * *

.

.

.

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mushiki kini menggambar tiga buah diagram dengan bentuk yang berbeda. Diagram tersebut diberi tiga warna, merah, biru dan ungu sesuai warna aura yang ada di dunia ini. Besar diagram tersebut kira-kira memiliki panjang tiga meter. Diagram tersebut diletakkan persis bangunan segitiga.

Sosok berjubah hitam tersebut menghela napas panjang setelah melihat pekerjaannya yang cukup memakan waktu, ini memang diagram terakhir yang perlu ia gambar. Tapi tangannya sudah cukup lelah dan ingin segera diistirahatkan.

Kemudian ia melirik ke arah sang pangeran vampir yang sedang diam, di sampingnya tergeletak pangeran dari klan merah. Mushiki kembali mengerjakan tugasnya sembari tersenyum sadis, setengah lagi diagramnya selesai.

Setelah itu dirinya hanya perlu merapalkan kata-kata dan memulai upacaranya. Meski pun dirinya hanya sebuah tengkorak berjalan namun ia tetap memiliki sebuah firasat. Seperti saat ini, sesuatu dalam dirinya memanggil-manggil untuk tetap berhati-hati.

Ia menepukkan kedua tangannya ketika diagram tersebut sudah selesai dibuat. Mushiki tahu firasat tak enak dalam dirinya adalah perasaan tak enak yang disebabkan oleh kedua raja yang tak bisa ia kalahkan dengan kristal itu. Firasatnya juga mengatakan bahwa cepat atau lambat kedua ketua klan itu akan kemari dan berusaha mencegah rencananya. Untung saja otaknya cerdas, ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa perangkap untuk menghalang kedua raja tersebut.

Sosok tengkorak itu memperhatikan seluruh lantai altar yang telah digambar oleh tiga diagram berbentuk bulat, ia juga melirik ke seluruh pinggir altar yang dipenuhi oleh batu-batu berbentuk silinder yang tinggi dan saling terhubung oleh beberapa tumbuhan. Mushiki sengaja memilih tempat ini karena di sini adalah tengah-tengah dari hutan terlarang. Tepatnya di sebuah bukit yang di bawahnya terdapat berbagai macam makhluk sihir yang buas dan siap menerkam mangsa. Jadi, ia tidak perlu khawatir pada Suoh maupun Munakata.

Mushiki menatap langit yang menurunkan salju dengan gerakan lambat. Mengangkat tangannya untuk membuat perisai agar salju tak bisa memasuki altar ini, bisa-bisa diagram yang susah payah ia buat hancur oleh tumpukan salju. Ia kembali menerawang langit yang kini terlihat seperti warna ungu—karena efek perisai—. Dirinya kembali teringat saat pertama kali menemukan kristal tersebut, di hari bersalju sama seperti sekarang.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku untuk menghapuskan semua orang yang memiliki dosa, semuanya...," lirihnya. Otaknya kembali merekam adegan-adegan saat dirinya yang selalu dijadikan bahan ejekan dan hinaan. Seberapa kali pun ia menolak semua ingatannya tersebut, tapi hal itu terus saja muncul. "Aku berbuat seperti ini untuk semuanya, di dunia ini manusia dan vampir sama saja. Mereka pasti pernah berbuat kesalahan sekecil apapun, dan aku ada di sini untuk melenyapkan mereka semua—" Mushiki berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napas dan mengumpulkan seluruh energinya.

"—semuanya harus lenyap agar dunia ini menjadi lebih baik!" Ucapnya mantap. Dirinya menoleh ke arah Fushimi seraya memberi isyarat untuk memulai upacaranya.

Fushimi berjalan mendekat seraya mengangkat tubuh Yata, ia berdiri ditengah bentuk segitiga tersebut dan menunggu Mushiki untuk memeberi perintah selanjutnya.

"Upacara dimulai...,"

-o0o—さるみ—o0o-

**K Project © GoRa x GoHands**

**The Last Clans © Kyuushirou**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo, miss typo, EYD, gaje, aneh, shonen-ai, dll.**

**Rated : T **

-o0o—さるみ—o0o-

**Chapter 6**

**-Mada desu!-**

Munakata dengan gesit mencampurkan beberapa bahan ke dalam sebuah mangkuk, saking cepatnya Suoh hanya bisa memperhatikan tanpa bisa membantu. Sang raja merah juga sangat cemas pada Fushimi dan Yata perasaannya terus menerus memerintahkan dirinya untuk segera pergi ke tempat Yata—Suoh bisa mengetahui keberadaan Yata dari auranya—tapi ia harus menunggu Munakata untuk menyelesaikan ramuannya.

Raja merah itu pernah mencoba bertanya apa gunanya membuat ramuan itu tapi Munakata hanya menjawab ini sangat penting—Munakata pada saat itu terlihat sangat cemas dan Suoh tidak ingin membuang waktu dengan menanyai beberapa pertanyaan pada sang raja biru yang kemungkinan akan dijawab dengan panjang lebar—Suoh pun akhirnya diam dan memilih untuk mengumpulkan seluruh energinya.

"Tinggal beberapa bahan lagi...," bisik Munakata seraya mengocok cairan 'aneh' di dalam mangkuk tersebut. Iris _violet_-nya melirik ke arah langit yang sudah gelap dan betabur bintang. Ia semakin cepat menggerakan tangannya untuk memasukan beberapa tumbuhan, cairan dan serbuk aneh yang bahkan author sendiri tidak tahu apa.

Pluk

Tumbuhan terakhir telah di masukan dan memunculkan sebuah asap ungu yang keluar menandakan 'ramuan' tersebut sudah selesai dibuat. Suoh yang melihat Munakata menghela napas lega lalu segera meninggalkan dirinya tanpa sepatah kata apa pun sambil membawa 'ramuan' buatannya di tangan. Sang raja merah mendengus sebal, sudah susah-susah ditunggu malah ditinggal.

"Munakata—"

"Nanti saja pertanyaannya di jalan, kita harus cepat!"

Ini pertama kalinya Suoh melihat ekspresi gusar yang ditunjukan sang raja vampir tersebut. Suoh mengangguk dan mengikuti Munakata untuk melakukan teleportasi—jalan tercepat untuk sampai di tempat Fushimi.

-o0o—さるみ—o0o-

Mushiki mengeluarkan kristal tersebut dan berkonsentrasi, otaknya mulai membayangkan rentetan ingatan saat ia pertama kali menggunakan kristal tersebut.

.

_Saat itu Mushiki berdiri di antara dua diagram bewarna merah dan biru. Karena tujuannya untuk melenyapkan kedua klan yang telah membunuh semua orang yang sangat ia sayangi, ia memulai upacaranya sendirian. Kristal yang ia pegang bersinar terang hingga menembus langit dan menyeruak ke segala arah. Kedua diagram bersinar menurut warna masing-masing dan memberikan cahaya tersebut pada kristal. Akibat dari itu semua bumi terguncang dan angin topan datang secara dahsyat. _

_Cahaya dari kristal itu semakin besar dan terbagi menjadi bulatan-bulatan cahaya seperti kunang-kunang bewarna biru dan merah, ke dua warna cahaya itu terbang ke segala arah dan perlahan masuk ke dalam tubuh klan merah mau pun biru, setelah itu semua orang yang terkena cahaya kunang-kunang tersebut berubah menjadi cahaya dan terbang ke langit—atau lebih tepatnya cahaya itu terkumpul kembali pada kristal tersebut—Mushiki menghakhiri konsentrasinya dan tertawa laknat. Namun kristal itu kembali bercahaya dan menunjukan angka empat. Awalnya Mushiki tidak tahu apa itu, dan setelah beberapa hari kemudian ia mengetahui bahwa masih ada empat yang tersisa. Ia melempar kristal itu kasar, rencananya tidak sempurna dan ia sangat marah!_

_Lalu ketika matanya menemukan sebuah ramalan tentang seratus tahun yang akan datang ia tersenyum kembali, ia akan mengulangi kejadian ini sekali lagi._

.

"Membosankan sekali karena kali ini aku harus menggunakan korban untuk rencana ini—" ia mendengus. "Sudahlah yang penting...," Mushiki mengangkat kristal itu dan mengarahkannya pada Fushimi dan Yata. "Aku bisa melakukannya lagi...,"

Fushimi mengacungkan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya tepat pada jantung Yata yang sedang terbaring di bawahnya. Pangeran vampir tersebut hanya tinggal menunggu perintah untuk menggerakan tangannya dan mengakhiri Yata.

"Lakukanlah Fushimi, kita membutuhkan darahnya...,"

Tanpa berpikir ulang Fushimi segera memajukan pedangnya dan...

Prang!

Pedang yang Fushimi pegang terlempar.

Blar!

Fushimi pun ikut terlempar dan menubruk salah satu pilar batu di sana. Pangeran vampir tersebut menyeka darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya dan memegang perutnya yang terkena serangan dadakan. Bola mata merahnya menatap Suoh dan Munakata yang berdiri di sebelah kanan altar.

"Jadi ternyata kau dalang semua ini?" Suoh mendesis dan bersiap untuk menghajar Mushiki yang bergeming dari tempatnya.

Mereka yang ada di sana saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum Mushiki mulai menyerang Suoh dengan aura ungunya.

"Kalian! Berani-beraninya kalian mengacaukan upacaraku! Tak akan kubiarkan!"

-o0o—さるみ—o0o-

"Ini di mana?" Iris _hazel_ itu terbuka untuk melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan berusaha memulihkan semua kesadarannya. Yata mencoba berjalan ke arah kanan dan berusaha meneliti di mana ini dan kenapa ia bisa berada di sini.

Sejauh bola mata memandang, di sini hanya berisi ruangan putih tanpa tercampur warna apapun. Semuanya putih. Murni dan suci.

Pangeran dari klan merah tersebut berlari ke sana kemari berharap ia menemukan jalan keluar, namun seberapa jauh ia berlari semuanya hanya bewarna putih. Yata berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil oksigen—dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak—lalu ia memilih untuk berjalan pelan.

Yata tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berada di tempat aneh ini. Sejauh ia berjalan semuanya sama dan tidak berubah hanya putih tanpa ujung. Yata merutuk kesal, ini bukan saatnya untuk terjebak di tempat aneh ini. Dia harus segera menghentikan jubah hitam atau siapalah namanya, dan dirinya juga harus menanyakan beberapa hal pada Fushimi. Benarkah kalau Fushimi sudah berubah dan tidak bisa kembali?

Yata menghentikan langkahnya saat kedua matanya melihat seorang anak kecil berambut hitam. Tunggu? Bukankah itu Fushimi ketika kecil? Kok bisa?

"Saru!" Yata berlari ke arah bayangan tadi dan hendak menyentuh pundaknya.

Bayangan itu menoleh dengan tatapan datar, Yata cukup terkejut saat melihat Fushimi kecil penuh dengan noda darah di wajah dan bajunya. "A-apa yang terjadi?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan mudahnya menghapuskan segala pertanyaan yang tadi ia pikirkan.

Fushimi kecil menyeringai dan segera berlari menjauh dan menghilang. "Tunggu!" Yata kembali mengejar bayangan itu dan gagal. Dirinya mencengkram kepalanya dengan kasar, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ini di mana sih!

Yata kembali melihat bayangan Fushimi yang sedang menunjukan raut sedih? Sang pangeran dari klan merah berjalan dengan hati-hati, ia tidak ingin bayangan itu menyadari kehadirannya dan menghilang. Yata melihat bayangan Fushimi berukuran normal membalikan badannya dan menghadap ke arah Yata. Si kepala oren terkejut dan mundur selangkah, ia melihat Fushimi mengeluarkan aura birunya dan menatapnya lekat.

Glek

Remaja tempramen itu meneguk ludahnya paksa saat merasa aura Fushimi yang besar dan seolah tak terkendali. Kenapa? Kenapa Yata harus takut dan mundur? Bukankah dirinya memiliki berbagai pertanyaan yang harus dijawab oleh vampir itu? Akhirnya Yata memberanikan diri dan menunjuk Fushimi lantang.

"Sebenarnya ini di mana?" Tanya Yata ketus, dari sekian pertanyaan tentang 'mengapa kau bersekongkol dengan jubah hitam?' dan yang lainnya Yata malah memilih pertanyaan ini. Yata kau itu sungguh aneh.

Fushimi tidak menjawab, vampir itu kini berdiri di depan Yata dengan jarak satu meter. "Ini dimensi yang diciptakan oleh diagram, hanya orang yang tidak sadarkan diri yang bisa masuk ke sini. Dan aku hanyalah replika dari orang yang sangat penting darimu."

Yata menganga lebar, ia tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan makhluk aneh di depannya. Tidak mungkin kan jika Fushimi adalah orang yang... Akh! Sudahlah Yata lebih memilih untuk menanyakan hal lain daripada memikirkan perkataan dia. Tapi tak dapat disembunyikan kalau Yata tiba-tiba merasa gugup. "Bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan! Tapi, bagaimana cara aku keluar dari sini?"

Bayangan Fushimi tersebut mendekati Yata. "Dengan memberitahukan semua perasaanmu...,"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Itu kan...,"

-o0o—さるみ—o0o-

Sementara itu pertarungan sengit antara Suoh melawan Fushimi dan Munakata melawan Mushiki makin memanas. Sebagian pilar yang ada di altar itu kini telah hancur berantakan, api yang menghanguskan beberapa tumbuhan yang ada di sana dan diagram yang hampir retak akibat pertempuran.

Suoh melirik ke arah Yata yang tengah tertidur di tengah diagram, ingin dirinya mejauhkan Yata tapi lawannya tidak bisa diremehkan apalagi Fushimi tidak membiarkan dirinya mendekat lebih dari dua meter ke tempat Yata. Lawan yang sulit, tapi Suoh malah tersenyum senang. Sudah beratus tahun dirinya tidak merasakan pertaruangan sengit seperti ini, tentu saja ia akan melawan Fushimi dengan serius. Sang raja merah itu mulai mengeluarkan bola api yang cukup besar. Pangeran vampir mundur dua langkah, ia juga ikut memakai auranya untuk membuat sebuah perisai.

Munakata memegang pedangnya erat sambil terus berlari dari serangan kristal Mushiki. Sang raja biru agak kesulitan untuk menyerang akibat aura ungu yang terus-menerus menyerang tanpa henti. Ia meneliti jeda yang diberikan kristal itu untuk melakukan tembakan. "Ini dia!" Munakata meloncat ke udara dan menebaskan pedangnya sehingga terciptalah aura biru yang mengarah pada Mushiki. Sosok jubah hitam itu tak bisa menghindar dan akhirnya terkena aura biru itu.

Karena badannya sudah tak bisa digunakan lagi dan ia melihat Munakata akan segera menebasnya lagi dengan cepat ia menyuruh Fushimi untuk melindunginya. Tebasan dari raja biru ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Fushimi.

Duar!

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa aku harus melawanmu Fushimi-_kun_...,"

-o0o—さるみ—o0o-

"Mana mungkin aku mengatakan perasaanku, aku sendiri tidak mengerti!" Jawab Yata jujur setelah hening beberapa saat. Fushimi melirik Yata yang menundukan kepala sembari mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Yata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Fushimi canggung. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! Apa ada cara lain agar aku bisa pergi dari sini?" Tanya Yata memelas. Sungguh, ia sangat jujur mengatakan hal itu. Ia berharap bahwa Fushimi mengerti dan memberitahu jalan keluar. Namun setelah hening beberapa menit Fushimi terus diam dan membuang muka dengan raut kesal.

Kali ini Yata tidak bisa lagi mengerti akan Fushimi yang ada di depannya. Cukup! Yata sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia berbalik dan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Fushimi. Kepala oren kita berjalan menjauh, ia bertekad untuk mencari jalan keluar sendiri tanpa bantuan vampir itu.

"Kau mau kemana Misaki?"

Yata berhenti melangkah dan segera menoleh ke arah Fushimi. "Kau! Kau berpura-pura ya!" Katanya saat merasakan kalau Fushimi yang ada di depannya itu asli.

"Setidaknya kau cukup bodoh untuk bisa tertipu." Jawab Fushimi enteng.

"Che- jadi kau juga tidak sadarkan diri ya? Jadi kau berada di sini." Yata mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu dan sedikit lega karena Fushimi yang asli ada di sini. Dirinya juga berniat untuk menanyakan beberapa hal pada vampir itu. Namun saat ia menatap ekspresinya Yata terdiam. Kenapa Fushimi mengeluarkan senyum lemah seperti itu?

"Tidak, aku memang tidak bisa kembali pada tubuhku dan sebentar lagi juga menghilang. Bukankah itu membuatmu senang Misaki? Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa pusing olehku." Fushimi berkata sambil tersenyum lemah seakan dirinya memang sebentar lagi akan mati atau menghilang. Vampir itu terkesiap setelah melihat Yata yang menunjukan raut marah.

"Bohong! Berhentilah untuk berbohong dan memaksakan diri sendiri Saru! Kenapa kau selalu menanggung semuanya sendiri! Dan aku tidak percaya akan apa yang kau katakan!" Yata menaikkan nada suaranya dan menatap Fushimi sengit.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong, lagi pula aku sudah cukup senang bisa bersamamu dengan waktu yang cukup lama dari biasanya. Sudahlah Misaki~ kau pulang saja dan bunuh aku. Kau tidak akan mati jika membunuhku. Bukankah kau ingin membalaskan dendam—"

Buagh

Yata memukul telak Fushimi hingga sang vampir terlempar dan jatuh. "Berhenti berkata seperti itu bodoh! Aku memang ingin membunuhmu tapi...," menghela napas sejenak. "Aku tidak bisa..., ini semua salahmu! Ulahmu! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan. Rasanya aneh dan..., dan...,"

Fushimi berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah Yata dan merengkuhnya. Yata tidak melawan dan merasakan Fushimi makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Yata tahu kalau rasa aneh di dalam hatinya perlahan menghilang dan digantikan oleh rasa hangat yang sangat nyaman.

"Hangat," gumam Yata seraya membalas pelukan sang vampir. Fushimi tersenyum—meski tak bisa dilihat oleh Yata—ia sangat senang karena Yata tidak melawan. Vampir itu juga tahu kalau perlahan Yata sudah jatuh padanya. Tapi sayang waktu tak mengizinkan kejadian ini berlangsung lama. Awalnya Fushimi hanya berniat untuk menjahili Yata dengan bertanya tentang perasaan Yata, namun Yata tidak menjawab dengan alasan tidak tahu. Fushimi tahu kalau Yata itu terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti hal seperti itu. Namun, Fushimi sekarang tahu apa yang Yata rasakan padanya.

"Misaki...," Fushimi berbisik, ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bisa bertahan di dimensi ini. "Kau harus segera kembali dan bunuhlah aku...,"

"Itu tidak mung...kin...," Pangeran merah itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya saat melihat Fushimi menghilang dan berubah menjadi sekumpulan cahaya biru. Ini bohong kan? Ini palsu kan? Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya...ugh!

-o0o—さるみ—o0o-

Yata membuka matanya dan melihat perisai ungu di atas pilar-pilar sedikit rusak. Ia membangunkan dirinya dan melihat Suoh dan Munakata yang sedang bertarung dengan Fushimi.

Mushiki yang melihat Yata terbangun mulai memulai upacaranya lagi, ia akan menggunakan cara lain selain mengambil darah Yata. Diagram di sekitar Yata kini bersinar dan berkumpul di tubuh Yata. Merah, biru dan ungu pun bercampur di satu titik, energi yang telah menyatu dengan kapasitas yang besar itu kemudian memantul ke langit dan menghancurkan perisai yang di buat oleh Mushiki. Besarnya pancaran energi tersebut membuatnya terlihat seperti menembus langit yang sedang mendung.

Tiba-tiba langit menerang seketika, lalu kembali gelap. Setelahnya angin kencang muncul bersamaan dengan badai salju yang membuat Suoh, Munakata dan Fushimi menghentikan pertarungan mereka dan membuat perisai di sekujur tubuh mereka—untuk menahan salju agar tidak kedinginan dan terbawa badai.

Sang pangeran merah mendudukan dirinya di atas diagram yang masih bersinar, ia juga melihat kalau cahaya itu mengurungnya di dalam sini. Yata mencoba berdiri dan berjalan tertatih-tatih—mencoba untuk keluar. Dan sayangnya cahaya itu tidak bisa di tembus.

Bruk

Ia kembali terduduk saat merasakan energinya kian menipis—seperti terhisap oleh cahaya ini—Yata kemudian memandang empat orang yang kini melanjutkan pertarungan. "Apa yang..., sebenarnya terjadi," gumamnya lirih. Iris _hazel_-nya menatap Fushimi, Yata akui dirinya memang bodoh, tapi haruskah ia membunuh Fushimi? Itu tidak mungkin kan?

Yata kembali berdiri, dan bersamaan dengan itu cahaya putih itu kini berubah menjadi hitam pekat dan sangat menusuk. Remaja oren itu tiba-tiba tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, kini tubuhnya ikut bersinar dan terangkat menuju titik tengah dari diagram. Yata merasakan hal yang sangat buruk akan terjadi.

"Gawat!" Munakata segera berlari saat melihat cahaya itu berubah warna, ia yang sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya memilih untuk menghancurkan salah satu diagram.

"Tidak akan semudah itu," Mushiki yang entah sejak kapan berada di hadapan sang raja biru itu tersenyum sinis.

Munakata berhenti melangkah dan menatap tidak suka sosok di hadapannya. "Kau benar-benar serius melakukan ini?"

"Tentu saja, ini adalah impianku, balas dendamku dan permintaan dari orang yang sangat aku sayangi. Demi dia aku akan melakukan apa pun!"

"..."

"Arrght!" Teriak Yata di dalam diagram, semua pandangan menuju ke arah sang pemilik suara yang tengah mengerang kesakitan.

"Hoo, sebentar lagi selesai~"

"Kau...,"

Suoh yang melihat Munakata dan Mushiki yang sedang adu mulut sedikit mendengus—dasar kebiasaan—saat ia melihat ke arah Fushimi yang sedang terdiam sambil melihat Yata dengan pandangan kosong, ia segera melesat dan membanting tubuh Fushimi ke atas tanah. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan kedua tangan Fushimi, dan satunya lagi untuk menekan kepalanya ke atas tanah. Sang raja merah itu juga sengaja menduduki Fushimi agar pangeran vampir itu tidak bisa lolos. Perlahan Suoh menyalurkan energi merahnya pada tubuh Fushimi, setelah merasakan Fushimi tidak melawan dan diam, ia melepas kunciannya dan menatap Fushimi.

"Ini balasanmu karena telah seenaknya pada Yata...," tanpa aba-aba Suoh mengangkat Fushimi dengan satu tangan—menarik kerah baju Fushimi—kemudian melemparnya ke dalam diagram dan tepat menabrak Yata.

Mushiki yang sedang teralihkan perhatiannya—melihat Fushimi yang terlempar ke arah Yata—merupakan kesempatan emas bagi sang raja biru. Dengan cepat Munakata mengambil kristal tak bewarna itu dan segera meneteskan ramuan yang telah dibuatnya. Sang sosok jubah hitam terbelalak kaget saat kristalnya perlahan retak dan mengikis.

"Kau kalah...," gumam Munakata tersenyum menang.

Mushiki terdiam, pundaknya bergetar hebat bukan karena ketakutan namun akibat menahan tawanya sendiri. "Hahahaha! Memang aku akan menghilang jika kristal itu lenyap, tapi diagram itu tidak akan lenyap..., aku yang akan menang hahahaha!" Setidaknya itulah perkataan terakhir dari sosok jubah hitam itu sebelum lenyap menjadi abu.

Kristal tersebut hancur, Mushiki pun lenyap bersamaan dengan kekuatannya untuk mengendalikan Fushimi. Munakata untuk pertama kalinya berdecih sebal. Di depannya diagram tersebut belum hancur dan masih bersinar, ia bisa merasakan berbagai bencana alam mulai mengganas. Badai salju yang lebat—dan manusia biasa dipastikan akan mati jika terkena badai ini—petir menggelegar ganas, langit yang semakin menghitam—padahal hari masih menunjukan jam 10 pagi—dan gempa bumi yang getarannya tak kalah hebat dengan seratus tahun yang lalu.

"Jadi?" Suoh bertanya pada Munakata yang sibuk mengeluarkan auranya untuk menghancurkan cahaya itu namun gagal.

"Dari pada berkata seperti itu lebih baik kau bantu aku," jawab Munakata seadanya dan terus mengeluarkan auranya. Sebuah tepukan pelan hinggap di bahu kanan Munakata, ia melihat Suoh yang tersenyum.

"Kita serahkan saja sisanya pada mereka," tunjuk Suoh pada Yata dan Fushimi yang sedang menatap satu sama lain dalam diam di dalam diagram.

Munakata menghentikan serangannya dan menatap diagram itu. "Apakah bisa?"

-o0o—さるみ—o0o-

Yata menatap Fushimi yang seenaknya memeluk dirinya, untung saja dirinya tidak jatuh dan masih dalam posisi berdiri, kalau dalam posisi jatuh pasti bahaya. Yata menghela napas panjang, percuma otaknya berpikir keras untuk memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi toh ia sudah melihat Mushiki lenyap. Tapi kenapa diagram ini tak kunjung hilang? Ia melihat Suoh dan Munakata yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Sebodoh apa pun remaja oren ini, ia masih tahu kalau cahaya di sekitar diagram ini tidak bisa di tembus dengan mudah, lalu kenapa si pangeran vampir ini bisa masuk dengan mudah. _Dan hei! Kuso Saru bangun! Tubuhmu berat tahu!_

Pangeran dari klan merah itu ingin sekali menendang Fushimi agar menjauh—namun badannya tak bisa bergerak—Yata juga ingin membentak sang vampir yang sampai saat ini memejamkan matanya tapi suaranya tak bisa keluar. Dan akhirnya Yata hanya bisa menggerakan bola matanya gelisah, bukan hanya tubuh Fushimi yang semakin berat, tapi sepertinya sang vampir juga sedikit bergerak ditandai dengan tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Yata dan kepalanya terbenam di bahu kiri si kepala oren.

_Oh! Demi kolor sosok jubah hitam! Kenapa si vampir mesum ini tak kunjung sadar! Arght!_ _Inner_ Yata.

Kemudian Yata merasakan bahwa Fushimi telah sadar dan melepaskan pelukannya, remaja oren itu meneguk ludah paksa saat Fushimi menatapnya lekat. Ini hanya perasaannya saja atau ia sedikit gugup ditatap seperti itu. Yata yang tidak tahu kenapa malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, dirinya bisa mendengar suara decihan dari sang vampir. Merasakan dirinya sudah tidak ditatap Yata kembali melirik ke arah Fushimi yang menundukan kepalanya. Kenapa?

Fushimi mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukan bola mata yang semerah darah—dan membuat Yata kembali teringat akan kenangan buruknya—Yata mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Jika kau tidak bisa membunuhku, lebih baik kita mati bersama iya kan Misaki...," sang vampir yang sudah tahu lanjutan ramalan tersebut berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan bencana ini toh ia sudah bisa kembali ke dalam tubuhnya dan mengendalikan dirinya lagi dengan bebas.

Kepala oren itu kembali lagi menatap Fushimi, ia melihat sang vampir mencabut pedangnya dan mengarahkannya di belakang tubuh Yata. Fushimi merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yata, ia berniat menusuk Yata bersama dirinya. Sebelum ia menghunuskan pedang itu Fushimi tersenyum dan memeluk Yata dengan satu tangannya.

Jleb!

Pedang itu menembus tubuh Yata dan Fushimi bersamaan darah kemudian meluncur bebas ke atas diagram, sebagian darah juga terciprat ke seluruh tempat mereka berdiri. Dan sebuah keajaiban pun muncul, cahaya hitam yang menembus langit itu perlahan menghilang.

Yata yang melihat cahaya hitam itu lenyap kini mengerti kenapa Fushimi kembali menusuknya, kini badannya bisa ia gerakan kembali. Dirinya melihat tangannya yang penuh darahnya atau Fushimi yang sudah tercampur. Yata tidak bisa marah akan keputusan Fushimi, kalau ditanya kenapa ia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya. Yata hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan hatinya.

Tangan penuh darah itu menyentuh pipi Fushimi. Sang vampir membuka matanya dan menghiraukan rasa sakit di dada—akibat tusukan. Kemudian ia mencabut pedang itu dan melemparnya kesembarang arah, keduanya meringis pelan saat rasa tusukan itu berkali-kali lebih sakit dari yang tadi.

"Saru..., aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi atau apa yang kau lakukan, seberapa kali pun aku berusaha untuk membencimu tapi aku tidak bisa..., kh uhuk!" Yata tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terbatuk, darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. "Hei, berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan lapar seperti itu!" Yata terkekeh saat melihat Fushimi memalingkan wajah dan mendengus tak suka. Ini pertama kalinya Yata melihat ekspresi itu.

"Ugh," rasa sakit yang lebih besar menyerang Yata, darah segar semakin banyak keluar dari bekas tusukan tadi, bahkan sekarang mulutnya pun terus mengeluarkan darah saat terbatuk. Ia sedikit heran kenapa Fushimi hanya kelihatan meringis kesakitan dan tidak terbatuk-batuk. Sudahlah waktunya tidak banyak lagi.

"Saru..., apakah aku ini benar-benar tunanganmu?" ujarnya seraya tersenyum. Yata memang belum sepenuhnya tahu apa yang ia katakan atau apa yang ia rasakan. Namun hantinyalah yang mengatakan hal itu, ia juga ingat kalau raja-nya pernah bilang kalau dia sudah tidak bisa berhubungan lagi dengan orang lain. Memang ia sangat tidak terima kontrak itu, tapi setelah mengingat kegalauan yang ia rasakan kemarin pemikirannya perlahan berubah.

"Tentu," Fushimi tersenyum lagi dan mulai menjilati darah yang ada di sekitar dagu dan bibir Yata. Vampir itu tidak menyangka akan mendengar perkataan itu dari mulut Yata, maka dari itu untuk terakhir kalinya ia ingin menikmati manisnya darah Yata.

"Geli bodoh!" Pekik Yata pelan saat Fushimi mencoba menjilati telinganya. Sang vampir berhenti kemudian mengunci mulut Yata dengan ciumannya. Dan setelah itu keduanya terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

Terakhir yang mereka lihat hanya wajah satu sama lain yang tersenyum tulus.

Apakah ini terakhir kalinya mereka bisa merasakan perasaan ini?

Apakah ini terakhir kalinya juga mereka bisa bertemu?

-o0o—さるみ—o0o-

Suoh dan Munakata mematung saat melihat diagram itu lenyap bersamaan cahaya hitam itu. Gempa bumi, petir dan badai salju sudah berhenti dan hanya menyisakan semilir angin dan salju yang turun secara perlahan. Pilar-pilar terakhir di altar itu perlahan runtuh bersamaan dengan hangusnya tumbuhan yang merambat di sana. Sisa kepulan asap terbang ke langit yang mulai mencerah.

Sebagian salju putih kini ternodai oleh warna merah, darah yang masih mengalir pun perlahan membeku. Api yang tadinya berkobar menghilang oleh dinginnya salju. Cuaca kian membaik dintandai dengan adanya matahari meski salju masih terlihat turun.

Kedua raja tersebut bergeming di depan dua sosok yang tertidur di atas altar, entah mereka itu mati atau tidak belum bisa dipastikan karena darah mereka masih keluar dan belum sepenuhnya mengering, jika terus seperti ini kemungkinan mereka akan mati.

Munakata menyalurkan energinya diikuti oleh Suoh, luka di dada ke dua pangeran itu telah sepenuhnya tertutup. Namun Munakata maupun Suoh tidak tahu mereka akan bisa hidup kembali atau tidak. Yang mereka tahu Fushimi dan Yata kembali tertidur panjang untuk beberapa tahun ke depan seperti seratus tahun yang lalu...

-o0o—さるみ—o0o-

Seusai upacara itu aura ungu kini tak bisa digunakan oleh siapa pun, tidak ada yang tahu kenapa sihir ungu tiba-tiba tidak bisa digunakan. Satu-satunya hal yang diketahui oleh masyarakat bahwa sihir ungu tidak bisa digunakan sejak sebuah cahaya hitam muncul ke langit dan lenyap bersamaan hilangnya bencana alam. Sejak saat itu para manusia biasa mulai kehilangan sihir mereka hingga tidak ada satu pun yang bisa mengeluarkan aura ungu.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, manusia kini bisa menjalankan aktivitasnya tanpa tegantung pada sihir ungu. Mereka lebih memilih untuk mempelajari berbagai ramuan untuk kesehatan. Dan berkat itu asrama Ashinaka pun beralih fungsi menjadi asrama pembuat ramuan obat terhebat, kini semua orang pun bisa mendaftar dengan bebas untuk belajar meracik obat. Bisa dilihat kehidupan manusia jauh lebih tentram karena tidak adanya sihir yang biasa mereka pakai untuk bertarung.

Tidak ada sihir, tidak ada pertarungan.

Tidak ada sihir, tidak akan ada yang terluka.

Hal itulah yang membuat kehidupan saat ini menjadi lebih tentram dari biasanya.

Ini adalah tahun ke-sepuluh semenjak peristiwa lenyapnya Mushiki. Munakata memandang sebuah kota yang ia tinggali selama sepuluh tahun ini. "Sepertinya harus segera pindah, tidak bertambah tua itu memang menyebalkan," rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri. Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, untuk menghilangkan rasa kecurigaan warga pada Munakata dan Suoh yang tidak bertambah tua, terpaksa mereka harus berpindah-pindah tempat setiap sepuluh atau lima tahun sekali agar tidak dicurigai.

"Apakah harus membuat istana di tengah hutan saja ya?" Gumamnya, lalu ia melirik Yata dan Fushimi yang masih tertidur di tempat tidur. Wajah mereka menunjukan ekspresi damai seolah mereka sudah pergi ke tempat yang seharusnya mereka kunjungi. Terkadang raja biru itu resah, apakah mereka akan hidup kembali? Pikiran negatif selalu saja menghantui otak cerdasnya yang tentu saja membuatnya risih.

Memang kedua pangeran itu telah menyelamatkan dunia sesuai ramalan yang diketahuinya satu tahun yang lalu saat dirinya menemukan kepingan ramalan di sebuah situs kuno di kota ini—yang membuat Munakata betah tinggal di kota ini karena situs kunonya—isi ramalannya adalah _cahaya itu bisa dihentikan oleh ke dua darah—dari orang terpilih—yang menyatu_.

Munakata lalu teringat sebuah hal, sepertinya ia harus merundingkan di mana mereka akan tinggal selanjutnya. Juga menghilangkan rasa 'haus' di kerongkongannya.

Blam!

Pintu pun tertutup dengan cukup lembut. Tak diketahui oleh siapa pun, ke dua remaja yang tertidur itu kini membuka matanya. Mereka mendudukan dirinya dan saling menatap dalam diam. Setelah puas menatap satu sama lain, mereka mengedarkan pandangan pada seisi ruangan.

Bola mata mereka menatap sebuah burung yang hinggap di jendela kemudian terbang saat merasakan tatapan mereka. Keduanya kembali bertatapan dalam diam, semilir angin yang masuk dari balik jendela mengayunkan rambut mereka dengan gerakan lembut.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya keduanya bersamaan.

Rasanya mereka mengenal satu sama lain.

Tapi di mana?

Kapan?

Dan terakhir siapa dirinya?

Tanpa sadar tubuh mereka bergerak sendiri, jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi. Hembusan napas dari masing-masing terasa hangat. Dan akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu dan mengembalikan semua ingatan mereka.

**Owari**


End file.
